Entre la vida y la muerte
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Fate se encontraba en una batalla, en donde al terminar le confesaría sus sentimientos a Nanoha... O ese era su plan, tras un inesperado suceso Fate muere y se reúne con su antigua Familia donde descubrirá algunas verdades que la harán dudar y preguntarse a si misma ¿dónde debería quedarse? o mejor dicho ¿Con Quién?...
1. El Final De Un Nuevo Comienzo

Entre la vida y la muerte.

**Capítulo 1: El Final De Un Nuevo Comienzo.******

**Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, sucia por el lodo y manchada de sangre, las gotas de agua fría que caían del cielo nublado y se estrellaban en mi cara y cuerpo, para luego deslizarse y erizar mi piel. Mi ojos a duras penas se mantenían abiertos, comenzaron a ponerse pesados para ir cerrándose poco a poco al punto de ver todo negro, ¿este es mi final?...**

**Unos rayos de luz traspasaron los parpados de mis ojos, lo cuales fui abriendo de a poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz, me levante un poco para quedar sentada y miré a mi alrededor para saber dónde me encontraba, al girar mi rostro hacia la derecha sentí una punzada en mi corazón.**

"**Mama… Precia… Alicia-nee- esto no es posible – no, no, esto no puede estar pasando- sentí como unas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras murmuraba - u-ustedes, ustedes están…**

**¿Muertas…?, si, tienes razón tu hermana y yo estamos muertas- la miraba fría de mi madre y la mirada angustiada de Alicia se entrelazaron con la mía**

**E-e-eso q-quiere decir q-que yo…-**

… **estas muerta.- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo fue que morí? Un pinchazo de dolor se sintió en mi cabeza. No recuerdo nada…**

**Baje la mirada al escuchar esas palabras, unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir, que paraíso el que me toco… paraíso... una sonrisa se presentó en mis labios mientras me levantaba del suelo.**

**¡Fate! ¡¿Por qué sonríes?! ,¡ la muerte no da risa! – observe a la chica que se parece a mí a los 9 años, la cual me miraba entre confundida y molesta.**

**Seque las lágrimas traicioneras que me salieron, aunque fue en vano ya que no dejaban de salir al igual que la sonrisa que no abandonaba mis labios.**

**Lo siento… es que – una risilla salió sin permiso, aclare un poco mi garganta- según lo que me contaron, cuando alguien muere va a un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad donde el sentimiento dolor no existe- voltee a ver a mi madre- pero no puedo que creer que esto sea mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad, ya que esto- mi mirada se volvió seria al igual que el gesto en mi rostro- esto es doloroso para mí.**

**Mi madre se levantó para observarme, pero sin su cara cínica ni seria, ella no estaba disfrutando mi dolor, ella tenía una mirada ¿arrepentida?, ¿asustada?... **

**En parte eso es cierto hij… Fate- la mire atentamente- pero yo pedí que me trajeran contigo, para al fin poder disculparme por todo el daño y todos los errores que eh cometido…**

**Fate miraba sorprendida a su Madre, ella en verdad estaba arrepentida y quería, no, Quiere enmendar sus errores. Alicia miró a Fate, luego a su Madre, y nuevamente a Fate para regalarle una sonrisa. En los ojos de Fate unas lágrimas se rebelaron y se dejaron caer de esos ojos rubíes. Precia sonrío al ver a su hija, si su hija Fate.**

**Lo siento Fate...- Precia levanto su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Fate y acariciarla- Sé que esas simples palabras no son suficientes para remendar el daño que te hice, pero hasta ahora es lo único que puedo hacer- unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos de Precia- Hija…Fate por favor perdóname,- por impulso la peli-morada abraso a Fate, dejando salir sus palabras en sollozos – m-me gustaría prometerte una vida en la que seamos una familia normal donde estemos Alicia, tu y yo, la tres juntas y… **

**Fate acaricio suavemente los cabellos morados y la sonrisa se asomó de nuevo en su rostro. –Yo ya te había perdonado desde hace mucho mamá,- Fate alejo a su madre para verla, seco sus lágrimas y su sonrisa creció- … si me puedes prometer eso, claro que puedes- ahora era Precia quien secaba las lágrimas de su hija mientras la miraba sorprendida por sus palabras.**

**¿Cómo puede prometerte eso si estamos muertas?- Alicia miraba confundida a su hermana.**

**Por eso mismo,- le sonrío Fate- estamos muertas las tres, así que, como quien dice, ya estamos juntas, ó ¿me equivoco?- Las lágrimas de Precia volvieron a caer y no solo las de ella también la de Alicia, para Alicia, es un deseo echo realidad, ya había llevado mucho tiempo esperando porque su familia estuviera completa.**

**A la vez te equivocas y a la vez no Fate-san- una vos varonil se escuchaba a lo lejos, las tres voltearon a ver quién era.**

**¿¡Erik-kun!?- Alicia miro sorprendida a aquel chico.**

**¿Erik…..-kun?- Fate miro con atención al chico peliblanco de ojos azul celeste que se acercaba hacia ellas, volteo a ver a su madre preguntándole con la mirada quien era él, Precia suspiro y se dedicó a responderle a su confundida hija.**

**Él es Er…- fue interrumpida por el chico.**

**Por favor Precia deja que me presente yo- el chico sonrió ampliamente y miro a los ojos rubíes de Fate- Mi nombre es Erik Destinheart, y yo soy tu ángel guardián, es un placer por fin poder hablar contigo y ser escuchado- Erik agarro con delicadeza la mano derecha de Fate, besándola gentilmente como saludo.- En verdad, es un placer…**

…**M-mucho gusto Erik-k…. ¿ángel guardián?-Erik soltó una risilla al ver la cara de confusión que tenía la persona a la cual ha tratado de proteger durante tanto tiempo.**

**Sí, sí, Soy tu ángel guardián, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para ganarme este hermoso y preciado puesto- Fate se sonrojo por la mirada tierna que le estaba regalando el chico que se encontraba al frente de ella.- **

**Bueno… antes de que sigas coqueteándole a mi hermana, me podrías decir ¿Por qué está equivocada y a la vez no?- Precia oculto su risa con su mano ante el comentario de Alicia, Erik sonrojado, bajo la mirada avergonzado, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y la levanto de nuevo.**

**S-sí, pero que quede claro que yo no estaba c-coqueteándole a Fate-san- Erik miro a las Testarossa- Por favor, síganme les contare en el camino.**

**Las Testarossa siguieron al muchacho que ya había comenzado a caminar, Fate se adelantó para quedar a lado de Erik y así escucharlo mejor. El peliblanco se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos que le pedían una explicación de inmediato, el sonrío y comenzó a explicar el motivo.**

**Bueno, pues a la vez tienes razón en el hecho de que pueden ser una familia pero te equivocas en el hecho de que estas muerta…- las tres lo miraron confundidas- Ahorita Fate-san te encuentras en un estado de coma, en estos momentos nos dirigimos al edificio "Star White" ahí es donde se hacen las juntas y reuniones para saber cuánto les queda de vida a cada ser vivo de cualquier mundo…-**

**Erik señalo hacia al frente. Un edificio como de unos 50 pisos se comenzaba a ver a lo lejos, y entre más se acercaban más grande se hacia el edificio. Erik miro de reojo a la chica a su lado quien miraba sorprendida aquel gran edificio, que voltio a verlo y le sonrío. **

**Y ¿por qué quede en coma y no morí?- lo miro aun con ese toque de duda en sus ojos, Erik bajo la cabeza.**

**Bueno, exactamente por eso tengo que ir a Star White para contarte todo…- levanto el rostro para enfrentar a sus ojos.**

**¿contarme todo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Erik suspiro, sabía que tenía que quitarle todas sus dudas.**

**Bien, lo primero que tienes que saber es la historia de porque quedaste en coma, y la segunda es que, cuando una persona cae en estado de coma es para que tome la decisión de volver a su vida o quedarse aquí…es decir, decidir entre la vida o la muerte…- Fate abrió los ojos mientras analizaba lo que Erik le acababa de decir.**

**F-fate puede volver a su vida normal…- Alicia se quedó en shock- p-pero apenas la conozco,- corrió y abrazo a su hermana mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban de salir- apenas si eh hablado con ella, todavía no hemos tenido nuestra platica de hermanas, no hemos corrido juntas, no hemos reído juntas, todavía ni nos hemos caído al suelo raspando nuestras rodillas juntas!- Alicia lloraba y apretaba más el abrazo, hundió su cara en el estómago de Fate y sus sentimientos mojaban la camisa blanca de su hermana haciéndose pasar por lágrimas- por favor-sollozó- por favor… no te vayas…**

**Fate sonrío ante el gesto de su hermana mayor, aunque parezca una niña de 9 años, correspondió el abrazo de Alicia y acaricio sus cabellos de oro, Alicia levanto su mirada para verla y encontrarse con la sonrisa de Fate.**

**¡Erik! Ya tenemos la información sobre tu novi…- una pantalla había aparecido enfrente de Erik, y así como apareció desapareció.**

**Hyahaha, b-bueno creo que ya está la información de cuánto tiempo te darán para que tomes tu decisión con calma- **

**Cof! Cof!- Precia aclaro su garganta- ¿acaso el tipo de la pantalla iba a decir novia?- Erik sintió un escalofrío.**

**N-no, claro que no, son de esas bromas entre ángeles Hyahaha- Fate se quedó viendo a Erik por rato ignorando lo dicho anteriormente, Alicia se secó sus lágrimas cambiando su mirada por una que decía "Te estoy vigilando Destinheart" dirigida a Erik obviamente- Bueno, sigamos ya falta poco!- finalizo sonriendo nervioso a las Testarossa.**

"**Su risa se me hace parecida a la de alguien más…"- pensó Fate mientras caminaba de la mano con Alicia la cual, al parecer, no quiere soltarla.**

**Llegaron a la entrada del Star White al ingresar en él, lo único que se divisaba eran ángeles de arriba-abajo, corriendo de izquierda a derecha, subiendo y bajando escaleras, picando desesperadamente el botón del ascensor, papeles volando, papeles tirados en el piso y ángeles rejuntándolos para luego seguir con su carrera. A las Testarossa les salió una gota al estilo anime al ver aquella escena tan "activa". Erik entro como si nada, al fin de cuentas esto es normal para él, un chico de cabellera larga color azul claro, se acercó a él, entregándole unos papeles, le dijo unas cuantas cosas y luego se fue. El chico de ojos azul celeste miro y leyó con atención aquellos papeles que le fueron entregados, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, dio un suspiro y voltio a ver a la familia que se encontraba atrás de él.**

**Síganme las guiare a mi oficina para hablar más tranquilamente- sonrío con amabilidad el peliblanco. Mientras el caminaba todos los demás ángeles le habrían el paso sin cruzarse es su camino lo cual facilito la llegada a su oficina en el séptimo piso, entraron a una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban en ese pasillo- tomen asiento por favor…**

**Las Testarossa agradecieron la invitación y se sentaron en el sofá que tenía aquella oficina, la oficina era amplia, muy grande al decir verdad, tenía una vista hacia el horizonte donde se podía ver al sol apunto de ocultarse, Erik tomo asiento en la silla que se ubicaba atrás de su escritorio, golpeo los papeles en este para acomodarlos, aclaro su garganta para comenzar a hablar.**

**Bueno me acaban de dar el informe donde me avisan cuanto tiempo te dieron para que decidas entre seguir tu vida o quedarte aquí, por ahorita no puedes volver ya que no podemos regresarte así como así por unos problemas que pasaron, ahorita explicare cuales, en fin, te tienes que quedar 1 semana aquí mientras se arreglan algunos de los problemas, ya que se arreglen te darán 1 semana más para que tomes la decisión de irte y seguir viviendo o quedarte aquí.- Fate asintió pero aún seguía con dudas, Erik la miro y sonrío- ¿aún tienes dudas verdad?- Fate volvió a asentir.**

**La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver al mismo chico de cabellera larga azul-claro, sonrío amablemente a las Testarossa pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción.**

**Disculpen la interrupción- Erik lo miro.**

**¿Sucede algo Kald?- **

**Emm, pues si, el jefe quiere hablar contigo…ahora.- Erik suspiro.**

**Está bien, ya voy- Erik se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta, volteo a ver a las Testarossa- Lo siento, por ahora tendré que irme…- Erik observo a Fate- mañana te buscare y aclarare tu dudas, sirve y platiquemos un rato, Hyahaha... Por ahora vayan y descanse en su casa, deben de estar cansadas por tantas emociones-Erik sonrío y le dijo a su secretaria que las guiara a la salida mientras él se dirigía a la oficina del Jefe al mando de Star White.**

**La secretaria guió a las Testarossa hacia la salida o mejor dicho al estacionamiento, ya que Precia le había dicho que aquí había estacionado su auto.**

**Wo!- exclamo Fate al ver el carro gris con dos líneas negras que comenzaban de la trompa del carro hasta la defensa de atrás.**

**¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Precia al ver el brillo en los ojos de Fate, ella solo asintió. Precia suspiro al fin de cuentas es su hija si saco el mismo amor por los carros al igual que ella.- Suban mis niñas, vamos a casa- Precia sonrío, Alicia y Fate asintieron y se subieron al carro.**

**Precia adentro la llaves para encender el carro, salieron del estacionamiento y recorrieron la carretera recta, Fate quien iba en la parte trasera del auto miraba asombrada por la ventana, la carretera se adentraba por una ciudad enorme con muchos edificios y casas, Precia dio unas cuantas vueltas y salió un poco de la ciudad siguió más adelante y entraron a una carretera de tierra, giro a la derecha y entraron a un campo donde se miraba una cabaña, Precia estaciono el auto a lado izquierdo de la cabaña, las tres bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la puerta, Precia saco las llaves y la abrió. **

**Bienvenida a casa Fate- dijo Precia con una tierna sonrisa.**

**Las enormes puertas frente a mi comenzaron a abrirse, suspire cansado y entre a esa gran e iluminada oficina, observe al hombre sentado atrás del escritorio, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y voltee a ver quién más había entrado.**

**¿Lumy-chan?- ella voltio a verme con una cara seria, suspiro e hizo una sonrisa forzada. **

**Bien ya que todos estamos aquí comenzaremos.- anuncio el jefe- Destinheart ¿cuál es el propósito de un ángel guardián?**

**Proteger y hacer que la persona que tenemos en nuestro cuidado tenga una vida feliz aun después de la muerte.- **

**Exacto. Y dime ¿por qué paso lo que paso?- **

**No sé de qué habla señor- dije firmemente aunque sé a qué se refiere.**

**Jum… Así que no sabe de que hablo, ¿Quiere que le refresque la memoria?- Trague saliva… rayos.- Primero haces lo posible por proteger a Fate y luego la abandona por sus caprichos- ¿Caprichos? **

**¡Estos no son caprichos Señor!-**

**Entonces ¡¿Qué es?!- tsk! Baje la mirada y apreté mis puños**

… **son sentimientos señor.-**

**¿Estas consiente de los problemas que están cometiendo tus sentimientos?- levante mi mirada y enfrente a la del sujeto con cara seria frente a mí.**

**¿Cuáles problemas señor?, Fate ahorita está confundida, pero tenía una sonrisa cuando se encontró de nuevo con su madre y hermana, ¡Que acaso ese no es mi propósito que ella sea feliz! ¡Usted no lo entenderá porque no vio esa sonrisa que lo decía todo!- una pantalla apareció frente a mi sorprendiéndome.**

**¡¿Y qué pasa con ella, acaso sus sentimientos no importan Sr. Destinheart!?- **

**En la pantalla frente a mí se miraba como una chica pelirroja de ojos como zafiros lloraba recargada en una cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo de una rubia toda vendada y rodeada de aparatos, la cual se encuentra en estado de coma.**

"**F-fate-chan, por favor vuelve conmigo…"- ahogo en llanto la pelirroja que se encontraba en la pantalla, volví a tragar saliva.**

**Acaso, Los sentimientos de la persona que yo cuido, los sentimientos de Nanoha-san ¿No son importantes?- Lumy me miro con tristeza y yo simplemente me quede sin palabras…**

**Lo siento…  
Lo siento…  
Lamento haberme enamorado de la persona que está bajo mi cuidado…**

_**Continuara…**_


	2. ¿Que Sucedió?

Entre la Vida y la Muerte.

**Capítulo 2: **¿Qué sucedió?

Nota: MSLN no me pertenesechun, solo esta fumada trama para la historia :3

Nos encontrábamos en una misión, donde unos magos iniciaron una batalla solo para destruir y causar problemas, sin embargo se lo estaban tomando muy en serio, varios magos ya estaban cansados, incluyéndome, me di cuenta de que ya casi no me quedaban cartuchos, mire hacia el frente, ya no eran tantos magos enemigos solo eran como unos veinte e igual que nosotros ya estaban agotados pero aún seguían peleando, mire a Bardiche y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Si derrotamos a todos, le voy a confesar todos mis sentimientos a Nanoha ¿Me ayudaras Bardiche?-

-"Yes, Sr."-

Después de decir eso me sentí extrañamente desprotegida, pensé que era por el cansancio así que no le tome importancia, di un gran suspiro y comencé a pelear con los demás magos enemigos.

Me siento tan feliz de saber que puedo protegerte en tus batallas, así como en esta que te encuentras ahorita, son solo como unos veinte magos los que faltan por derrotar, desde aquí puedo ver como respiras agitadamente y el tierno gesto de cansancio que tiene tu rostro, sé que puedes derrotarlos tú y Bardiche son un gran equipo, yo te protegeré así que no tienes de que preocuparte, por algo soy tu ángel guardián.

-_"Si derrotamos a todos, le voy a confesar todos mis sentimientos a Nanoha ¿Me ayudaras Bardiche?"- _

-Espera… ¿¡Qué!?- Mire al Dispositivo con ilusión de que dijera un "No, Sr."

-_"__Yes, Sr.__"- _

-¡Traidor! ¡Se supone que los dos la protegemos y su protección está conmigo!- Voltee a ver a Fate, tenía ese brillo de decisión en sus ojos y esa sonrisa tan brillante y llena de autoestima-… pero que estoy diciendo, también debo conseguir tu felicidad- saliste volando a pelear con uno de los magos que atacaba a uno de tus compañeros, me quede observándote de lejos- A veces pienso que ya no me necesitas a tu lado… porque eso parece-

_-"¡Nanoha cuidado!"- _una roca gigante se dirigía hacia Nanoha, tu vistes esa escena, lo sé, volaste hacia ella para protegerla sin embargo un mago se puso en tu camino. Una cadena de color verde agarro la roca y desvió su curso. Un chico rubio con ojos color verde cargaba en sus brazos a Nanoha.

-"_¿Te encuentras bien, Nanoha?- _ella lo miro sorprendida y lo abrazo para agradecerle.-_Lo tomaré como un si."-_

\- Jum- suspire- parecen una pareja…- automáticamente voltee a verte, el mago que se te atravesó en frente estaba en el suelo, tú estabas a medio camino de llegar a ella pero te quedaste ahí, quieta.- ¿Lo viste?- tu vista está igual de sorprendida y ese brillo que tenia se estaba apagando y tu sonrisa se extinguía- …si lo viste…-

_-"…Creo que tú ya tienes a alguien que te proteja mejor que yo…- _tu corazón se rompió en ese momento al igual que el mío- _…pero si yo ya no puedo protegerte, no necesito seguir viviendo,… me pregunto ¿si alguien me protegería como él hizo contigo…?"- _Volee hacia a ti al escuchar esas palabras salir de tus hermosos labios.

-Claro que hay alguien, ¡Soy yo Fate! ¡Mírame por favor, porque los vivos no pueden ver a sus ángeles guardianes!- en ese momento maldije esa regla. Unos magos te rodearon mientras estabas distraída, los miraste sin mucha importancia, ellos apuntaron hacia a ti- ¡Fate tienes mucho que vivir! ¡Nanoha no es tu mundo entero!- grite desesperadamente, no te movías, las armas estaban a punto de disparar,

Una de las armas cargo primero y apunto hacia tu corazón, aunque los dos sabemos que ese dolor no se comparaba al que sentíamos los dos en estos momentos. Utilice mi magia de ángel y desvié el rayo. –Tengo que hacer algo rápido, si no mataran a mi rayito- me dije mentalmente, voltee a ver si reaccionaste de tu transe, pero para mi mala suerte no fue así, y no estabas en ningún transe, estabas totalmente consiente de la situación pero…- Eso ya no te importa ¿verdad?- tu mirada me lo dijo todo. – Ya no quieres vivir.- otro rayo salió disparado hacia ti, exactamente a tu cabeza – lamento no haberte protegido como se debía Fate-san- te abrace por la espalda, y recargue mi cabeza en tu hombro derecho. – Resplandor…- susurre.

Mis manos que estaban enrolladas en tu cintura comenzaron a brillar, en ese momento me volví visible para los magos que te rodeaban, lo supe por la mirada de sorpresa. La luz nos comenzó a cubrir a ambos y los magos comenzaron a dispararnos, los rayos rosaban y atravesaban tu cuerpo – ¡tsk!, lo siento, es hora de dormir mi querida Fate-san.- con una de mis manos cubrí tus ojos, la luz cegó y lastimo a los magos dejándolos mal heridos al punto de llegar a morir. La lluvia caía con fuerza.

-"_¡Fate-san!"- todos gritaron mientras miraban la explosión blanca en el cielo, nadie se percató de que ya te había bajado de ahí._

Mientras bajaba hacia el suelo, decidí cargarte, por fin me mirarías, o eso creí, quite mi mano de tus ojos y los tenías cerrados, sonreí inconscientemente – ¿querías morir con los ojos cerrados, eh mi rayito?- dije en un susurro inaudible, al llegar al suelo deje con delicadeza tu cuerpo lleno de lodo y manchado de sangre, ya me había vuelto invisible para todos, hasta para ti. Me dolía verte así. Nunca pensé llegar verte así, pero paso, te miro y por mis sentimiento tendré que – Te veo en el cielo mi rayito- sin darme cuenta mi rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetro del tuyo, me acercaba lentamente hacia tus labios, tus ojos se entreabrieron, me sorprendí y aunque supe que no me mirabas, aun así, me aleje y regrese al cielo.

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, sucia por el lodo y manchada de sangre, las gotas de agua fría que caían del cielo nublado y se estrellaban en mi cara y cuerpo, para luego deslizarse y erizar mi piel. Mi ojos a duras penas se mantenían abiertos, comenzaron a ponerse pesados para ir cerrándose poco a poco al punto de ver todo negro, ¿este es mi final?...

Una explosión blanca encandilo a todos los magos que estaban presentes en la batalla, incluyéndome a mí, al abrir mis ojos todos los magos que nos atacaban o mejor dicho, los que quedaban, huyeron con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, los dejamos escapar ya que no nos quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. Mire hacia arriba buscándote pero no te encontraba. Baje la mirada y vi una bola de magos, me di cuenta que aún seguía en los brazos de Yuuno-kun, el me bajo de inmediato y corrimos para ver qué había pasado, me adentre en la bola de magos para ver algo que nunca creí ver. Porque estas tirada ahí sucia por el lodo y manchada de sangre.

-¡Necesitamos llevarla rápidamente al consultorio de Shamal! ¡Habrán paso por favor!- Escuche el grito del mago que te cargo y salió de ahí a gran velocidad.

Salí de mi trance y seguí a ese mago a toda velocidad- ¿Qué sucedió Fate-chan?- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso- ¿Por qué estas así?- llegamos de inmediato a RF6 y al consultorio de Shamal.

Shamal miro horrorizada a Fate y se apresuró a dar indicaciones, te acostaron en una camilla y te alejaron de mí.

-Nanoha, por favor espera afuera.- ¿¡Qué espere dónde!?

-No, ¡Yo quiero estar a lado de Fate-chan!-

-Solo deja la reviso Nanoha, por favor comprende está muy herida y lo que mires puede horrorizarte ¡Así que espera Afuera Nanoha!- sin más, Shamal se alejó cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

-¡SHAMAL!- golpeé la puerta con mis puños- ¡HABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA-golpeé la puerta de nuevo-AHORA, SHAMAL!- mis piernas se debilitaron, me deslice mientras me dejaba caer al suelo hincada- ¡Q-quiero verla!- mis sollozos comenzaron a salir- Qu-quiero ver a Fate…

No sé cuánto tiempo dure ahí hincada con mi cabeza recargada en la puerta y mis lagrimar caían hasta estrellar en el piso- Nanoha, voy a abrir la puerta…- quite mi cabeza de la puerta y me levante de inmediato, la puerta frente a mí se abrió, no le preste atención a Shamal yo simplemente entre y corrí hasta llegar a ti.- ¡Nanoha Espera…- Shamal me miro hincada en el piso y recargando mi cabeza en la camilla donde estas dormida-

-¿Fate-chan está bien, verdad?¿Va a estar como siempre?- Shamal bajo la mirada ante mis preguntas.

-Nanoha-chan… Fate-chan se encuentra en estado de coma…- abrir los ojos ante la respuesta, mis ojos se inundaron más de mis lágrimas.

-¿Pero va a despertar, cierto? ¿¡ELLA VA A DESPERTAR, CIERTO!?- los ojos de Shamal se cristalizaron y su lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.- Shamal… dime la verdad, ¿Fate-chan volverá?- volteé a ver a la oji-verde.

-Lo siento Nanoha, no sé la respuesta de tu pregunta, solo te puedo decir que hay un 50% de que despierte y el otro 50% es que mue-

-¡NO!- grite enfurecida apretando con mis manos la sabana que cubría a Fate.- Ella no morirá, Fate-chan no nos va a abandonar…

\- Nanoha no hay que hacernos falsas ilusiones…-

-No son falsas ilusiones, ella despertara, ¿Qué no quieres que despierte?-

\- Yo no dije eso Nanoha. Pero si pasa lo contrario sufrirás más, no hay que pensar en el resultado final, eso es lo mejor Nanoha… Te dejare a solas, si necesitas algo me hablas. Aun si ella está dormida te escuchara si le hablas…- Shamal dio media vuelta y salió de su consultorio dejándome sola con Fate.

Sé que despertaras, no puedes simplemente irte, nunca me dejarías ¿verdad?, Sé que despertaras para volverme a regalar esa sonrisa de "buenos días" que siempre me das en las mañanas de todos los días al despertar, con ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos rojizos, sé que despertaras para jugar con Vivio y hacerla reír como todos los días, así que…

-F-fate-chan, por favor vuelve conmigo…- mi llanto aumento y así me quede llorando mojando tu sabana con mis lágrimas hasta quedar dormida.

Si lo sé, lo sé "Nashi, está bien inche corto el capítulo no joas", je je no me peguen es solo para que sepan un poco de cómo fue que Fate murió y porque (Maten al hurón :v) El próximo capítulo haré lo posible por subirlo el domingo será ultra mega-largo para recompensar el de hoy.

PD: Gracias! Por todos sus reviews, me dan la inspiración para seguir con esta historia fumada x3


	3. Recuerdos y Problemas

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 3: **Recuerdos y Problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, hice un movimiento para levantarme pero una niña de 9 años me mantenía atrapada en un abrazo, no pude evitar sonreír y acariciar sus cabellos dorados. Me zafe lenta y sigilosamente del agarre en el cual me tenía atrapada mi hermana, me levante de la cama y estire todo mi cuerpo.

-Hm hg- giré mi vista hacia Alicia quien me buscaba dormida con sus manos dándole golpecitos a la cama- hmm hmg- Alicia frunció ligeramente el ceño al no encontrarme, sonreí y puse la almohada a su lado remplazando-me para el agarre de Alicia.

Un pinchazo se sintió en mi cabeza, había una niña rubia de ojos bicolor uno rojo como los míos y otro color verde, sentí otro pinchazo pero ahora en mi corazón, abrir más los ojos por ese dolor, ¿Quién era esa niña?...

-Oh!, ya despertaste Fate-chan- Mire hacia la puerta y mi madre entro con una gran sonrisa- tu si madrugas, no como otras que duermen casi la mitad del día entero y nada puedes despertarla- no pude evitar reírme y mirar con cariño a Alicia que dormía plácidamente.

-Bueno puedo intentar despertarla- dije con una sonrisa a mi madre.

-Oh no, eso es imposible, ni una bomba atómica puede despertar a ese oso dormilón- dijo mi madre entre risas.

-Nada pierdo con intentarlo, ¡Seré la primera en despertar a este Oso Perezoso!- Exclame muy animada.

-Si lo logras, eres una diosa hija mía- mi madre no paraba de reír, eso me hace muy feliz, cuanto tiempo había esperado porque esto se hiciera realidad.

-¿Se vale hacer de todo, verdad?-

-¡Hmm!- ella asintió.

-hue hue hue- una sonrisa macabra se apodero de mis labios, me hinque y sujete el colchón por abajo- ¡Es hora de despertar Alicia-nee!- con mi fuerza levante el colchón haciéndolo volar en el aire y que cayera encima de Alicia aplastándola en el piso- ¡Vamos a Jugar!- dije con el típico tono de voz molestosa de una hermana menor.

\- ¡FATE!- el colchón salió volando de nuevo, mostrando a una Alicia con el ceño fruncido y envuelta por truenos morados.

-¡Mira mami lo hice! ¡Desperté al oso perezoso que se hace llamar mi hermana mayor!- salí corriendo para esconderme atrás mi mamá y mostrarle mi lengua en forma de burla a mi hermana. Mi mamá comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ara, Ara eres la primera en lograr despertar la Alicia durmiente- ella seguía riendo, y si previo aviso Alicia me comenzó a perseguir por toda la casa, y mi madre solo nos miraba disfrutando de la escena.

Abrí de inmediato la puerta que nos dejaba salir al campo de césped y flores que rodeaba la casa, y en ese instante choque con alguien y ese alguien choco con otro que venía atrás de él, Alicia choco contra mí eh hizo que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al pasto todos en bola. Sin más los cuatro comenzamos a reír por lo sucedido. Bueno a excepción del chico de cabellera larga color azul cielo que nos tenía a nosotros tres encima. Mi risa y la del chico que tenía su rostro a unos centímetros de la mía, se detuvo y unos sonrojos aparecieron en nuestros rostros.

-¿Erik-kun?- dije sorprendida al ver quiénes eran.

-¿Kald-kun?- dijo Alicia con el mismo tono sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué paso solo escuche un golpe, Fate, Alicia están bien!?- Mi madre se asomó por la puerta con un gesto de preocupación.

-N-no pasa nada mamá, solo tropezamos- Alicia se levantó de mí y luego yo de Erik.

\- Erik quítate de encima,…por favor- creo que Kald se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Eh ¿por qué? Eres muy cómodo ¿No has pensado en volverte un sillón?- Erik comenzó a reír, pero su risa se detuvo al salir volando y caer al suelo de cara…

-¡Que te quites!- creo que se enojó…

-Eso debió doler.- dijimos al unísono Alicia y yo al ver a Erik con la cara en el suelo.

Mi madre aclaro su garganta y soltó un suspiro al ver que no pasó nada grave- ¿Y que los trae por aquí?- todos giramos la atención a mi madre.

-Bueno, Yo eh venido a hablar con Fate-san- Erik sonreía con la cara roja por el golpe… espera ¿¡Y este cuando se levantó!?- Y el solo vino a estorbar- señalo sonriente a un enojado Kald.

-En realidad, yo solo vine a ver como se encontraba Alicia- mire a Alicia sorprendida y luego voltee a ver a Kald

-Alicia, ¿para qué?- mire a los dos pícaramente.

-E-eh bueno… como su ángel guardián me preocupo por ella- esta sonrojado, gire mi vista hacia Alicia y ella estaba igual, aquí hay gato encerrado…

\- Bueno, primero chicas se tiene que arreglar, no pueden estar con la pijama todo el día, además, Fate estas dejando muy poco trabajo a la imaginación con esa prenda negra- sentí el tremendo ardor en mis mejillas. Cargue a Alicia y salí disparada hacia el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Toma…- Kald me dio un pañuelo, yo lo miré extrañado hasta sentir el líquido rojo que salía de mi nariz.

-Pasen y siéntase como en su casa chicos, iré a preparar el desayuno- Precia nos sonrió y aceptamos su oferta.

Entramos y nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de la sala, Precia puso un plato de galletas en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, nos dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Y… ¿qué?- agarre una galleta y luego mire a Kald.

-¿Qué de qué?- le di un mordisco a la galleta que en el cetro era de chocolate-¡Woo Esta diliciosa!

-Jaja no cambias,… me refiero a que si le vas a contar todo a Fate- mi mirada se volvió seria.

-Tengo que, ella tiene todo el derecho a saber cómo fue que quedo en coma.- le di un segundo mordisco a la galleta.

-Eso lo sé, pero yo me refiero a lo otro Erik- lo mire confundido.

-Explícate-

-Si le vas a confesar tus sentimientos a Fate…- un ligero sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y voltee a ver el pedazo de galleta que quedaba en mi mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tal vez, si ella se queda, se lo diré si o si- un sonrisa de tristeza fue el último gesto que hice al terminar esa platica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puse un poco de shampoo en mi mano derecha, la talle con mi otra mano y luego comencé a lavar el cabello de Alicia- Así que ¿Kald es tu ángel guardián?- inicie una plática para que el silencio se esfumara de nosotras.

-¿A qué viene eso?- alcance a divisar un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Simple curiosidad, quiero saber más de mi hermana ¿Qué no puedo?- ella y yo nos sonreímos.

-Claro que puedes-me dijo entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa.- Si Kald es mi ángel guardián desde que llegamos aquí él siempre me ha protegido y como Erik y Kald son hermanos pues siempre pude ver cómo era tu vida aunque no muchas veces solo cuando ibas a misiones tu sola y así.

-Espera… ¿Erik y Kald son hermanos?-

\- Sip, Erik Destinheart y Kald Destinheart se les conoce más como "Los hermanos de la protección" ya que lograron resolver un problema enorme, aunque no sé muy bien la historia.

-Ya veo, así que tú y Kald son muy unidos- mi mirada picara volvió y Alicia se sonrojo más- ¿No crees que es algo grande para ti?

-¡Eh! ¡Él es de mi misma edad!-

-Oh entonces admites que es para ti… interesante- un balde de agua me callo en la cara dejándome una marca- no era necesaria tanta violencia- me sobe mi rostro.

-¡Yo nunca dije que era para mí!

-Jaja ya, ya, está bien- unas lágrimas amenazaban los ojos de Alicia- hm ¿Qué pasa?, lo siento sabes que es bromas Ali-nee

-No es eso, es solo que…- sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- por fin tuvimos nuestra platica de hermanas- ella me abrazo y correspondí su abraso- Te quiero hermana.

-Yo también Te quiero hermana-

Nos terminamos de bañar y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto a cambiarnos, yo me puse un vestido blanco largo con cuello en "V" que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y lo demás estaba suelto. Alicia se puso una camisa normal color blanca con adornos de flores azul claro y unos pantalones cortos. Las dos salimos hasta la sala, sonreímos al ver a Kald y a Erik ahí sentados, se les tomaba un ligero sonrojo, de seguro estaban hablando de algo vergonzoso.

-Tan hermosas como siempre.- mi mamá salió de la cocina con una bandeja con galletas sonriendo gentilmente, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza otra vez.

Me comencé a marear, sentí como unos brazos me sujetaron, ahora un señora bonita de pelo largo color verde claro y ojos del mismo color se presentó en mi cabeza, era muy linda… ¿Lindy-san?

-¿¡Estas Bien!? Fate-san- Erik quien me tenía en sus brazos me acostó en el sofá de la sala.

-No se preocupen- sonreí- estoy bien, solo que desde la mañana eh sentido unos pinchazos en la cabeza y personas que no recuerdo haber visto vienen a mi mente…

Erik suspiro y sonrío nervioso- oh Fate no me asuste así… será mejor que comas para recuperar tus fuerzas ¿sí?- acaricio mi cabello y luego me ayudo a levantarme, sentí claramente el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Hmp…- asentí.

Mi madre dio un gran suspiro e igual me ayudo a caminar hasta el comedor, todos nos sentamos en la mesa y olvidamos lo sucedido hace unos momentos, platicamos, reímos, sonreímos, parecíamos una gran familia. Al terminar de comer me ofrecí a lavar los traste y Erik se ofreció a ayudarme, al terminar de lavarlos nos secamos la manos y nos dirigimos hacia fuera donde estaban todos, Alicia jugaba con Kald y mi mamá los miraba divertida.

-Em… Fate-san ¿aún tienes dudas no es así?- giré mi vista hacia el chico peliblanco que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Si unas cuantas.- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te parece si nos sentamos para platicar de ello- nos dirigimos a un árbol de cerezo donde había una roca enorme. Nos subimos a la roca y nos recargamos en el tronco del árbol.- Y ¿Cuáles son tu dudas?

-Bueno, en primer lugar quisiera saber cómo fue que quede en coma y segundo quienes son las personas que vi en mi mente- Erik sonrío.

-Bien pues es una larga historia así que ponte cómoda.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empecé a contarte la historia, que todo el RF6 fue retado y fueron a detenerlos antes de que llegaran a él, te dije que yo estaba protegiéndote desde que fuiste ahí, que siempre estuve a tu lado aunque no podías verme por una regla que tenemos aquí, te conté todo como derrotaste a cada mago que venía a enfrentarte y como te protegía, tu ojos me ponían una atención increíble, nunca pensé que se sintiera tan bien ser escuchado por tu oídos y ser visible para tus ojos. Al fin llegue a la parte donde iba a mencionarla, tome aire y me propuse a explicártelo.

-…ya solo quedaban como unos veinte magos tu tenías tu autoestima hasta lo cielos, aun estando cansada no te rendías y yo menos ya que siempre estoy al pendiente de tu seguridad,- suspire y mi modo emocionado desapareció para ser remplazado por un modo triste disfrazado por un feliz- le dijiste a bardiche que al derrotar a los veinte faltantes le dirías todos tus sentimientos… a Nanoha.- tus ojos se abrieron por completo, tus manos se dirigieron hacia tu pecho.- ¿Pasa algo?- ¡Claro que pasa algo!, Y aun así pregunto, aun si ya sé que te está pasando… aun así te pregunto.

¿Te dolió el corazón verdad?- Si…creo que lo estoy comenzando a recordar… por favor continua- suspire y seguí contando la historia.

-Luego viste que uno de tus compañeros estaba en peligro y fuiste a ayudarlo, al terminar con ese mago, una roca…- me interrumpiste, ¿ya lo recordaste?...

-… una roca se dirigía hacia Nanoha volee hacía donde estaba ella para salvarla pero un mago se me atravesó lo golpee tan fuerte que lo deje noqueado y cayó al suelo enlodado, pero Nanoha ya había sido salvada por él, la princesa fue salvada por el príncipe que la tenía en sus brazo y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza…- tus lágrimas se dejaron caer de tus ojos rubíes, con mi mano las quite.

-Lo siento Fate-san…-vamos di algo cabeza dura.

-La niña que vino a mi mente en la mañana, es Vivio la hija adoptiva de Nanoha y Lindy-san es mi madre adoptiva… como pude haberlas olvidado…

-Vivio también es tu hija Fate- levantaste la mirada para entrelazarla con la mía, moviste tu cabeza de izquierda a derecha negando lo que dije.

-Ella no es mi hija yo solo quería sentir que sería tener una familia con Nanoha fue bonito, pero somos mujeres no podríamos salir, además Nanoha tiene a Yuuno y él será un gran padre para Vivio…- sin permiso te abrace.

\- Deja de lastimarte a ti misma, por favor…-suspire, deseo tu felicidad y aunque esa felicidad no sea conmigo quiero que seas feliz con ella- lo que viste ese día no significa nada Fate-san, Nanoha te quiere, además eso de que las dos son chicas no importa y en ese momento en el que tenías el autoestima bien alto eso no te importaba tu ibas directo a conseguir tu felicidad…- sentí como correspondiste mi abrazo y tus lagrimas volvieron a salir.

-Pero… ella ya tiene quien la proteja mejor que yo, ella no me necesita…-

-Aun así ella te quiere y en estos momentos está luchando contra ella para tener una sonrisa en su rostro y ocultar el sufrimiento y el dolor que está soportando al verte en coma.- tus manos se aferraron a mi camisa.

-¿por qué me proteges y me cuidas tanto?- sonreí inconscientemente por tu pregunta, acaricie tus rubios cabellos, suspire y una risilla salió sin permiso.

-Es simple Fate-san, porque soy tu ángel guardián- y porque te amo más no creo poder decirte la segunda- tengo una idea que te parece si vemos que están haciendo ahorita- sonreí gentilmente, levantaste tu rostro y me miraste confundida.

Hice aparecer una pantalla en frente de nosotros, me mostraba en el lugar donde se encontraba tu cuerpo dormido, una pelirroja y una niña rubia de ojos bicolor se encontraban ahí platicando con tu cuerpo dormido, la niña te contaba muy entusiasmada como le fue en su día de clases, una sonrisa se apodero de tus labios al escucharla, sin darme cuenta estábamos rodeados por tu mamá, tu hermana y mi hermano viendo la pantalla junto a nosotros.

-_… Vivio también saco un 10 en su examen de matemáticas y todo gracias a ti por estarme apoyando y ayudando con esas multiplicaciones y divisiones difíciles, Gracias Fate-mama- _Vivio se quedó viendo tu cuerpo aun dormido y sin movimiento- _¿Cuándo va a despertar Fate-mama? Vivio extraña los cuentos inventados que me cuenta para dormir- _tus lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente el salir pero lo contuviste.

-_No lo sé Vivio, pero de seguro será pronto…- _Nanoha miraba con cariño a su hija la puerta del consultorio se abrió mostrando a una chica castaña entrando con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ella? Es muy bonita.- todos miramos a Alicia por lo que dijo, le sonreíste a tu hermana.

-Ella es mi amiga Hayate Yagami y es la que creo a Riot Force 6, también es soltera- Alicia se sonrojo por lo que le dijiste.

_-Hasta que por fin descansa ¿no?- _todos volteamos a ver la pantalla.

-_Hayate no es momento para tus bromas-_

_-Pero que dices siempre es momentos para mis bromas, además Fate siempre anda de arriba abajo es adicta al trabajo esta mujer-_ Hayate sonreía aunque era una sonrisa feliz que ocultaba una tristeza dolorosa al verte así.

-_Tienes razón Fate-chan es adicta al trabajo siempre llegaba tarde a casa y yo me quedaba despierta hasta que llegara…-_

_-Bueno tan siquiera ustedes la miran todos los días, mientras que una tiene que esperar hasta que tenga un día libre sin Nanoha y sin montañas de trabajo que un mapache le deja para que vaya a visitar a su querida madre.- _

-Así que ella es la que hace mi trabajo ahora, tengo mucho que agradecerle a… ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá, hija?- miraste a tu mamá con un brillo en tus ojos algo difícil de descifrar.

\- Se llama Lindy Harlaown…-

-Lindy… que bonito nombre-

\- _¡Abuela!-_ Vivio corrió y abraso a Lindy-san.

-_iLindy-san! ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?- _Gritaron sorprendidas Hayate y Nanoha.

-¿_Qué? Ahora también me va a prohibir verla en su estado de coma…- _todas incluyendo a Lindy, bajaron la mirada y voltearon a verte- _¿Cuándo vas a despertar hija?..._

-_Nanoha ¿estás aquí?-_ Hay no, no, no, ¡no!

-¡_Papá!- _no, díganme que no dijo lo que creo que dijo… voltee a verte estabas mirando sorprendida la pantalla.

_-Vivio no le digas así a Yuu- _Nanoha fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-_Tranquila Nanoha yo le dije que me dijera así para que no estuviera triste- _ese maldito hurón de mierrrrrcoles! Mi mano se volvió un puño que destrozo la pantalla de cristal que había creado, sentí como mis ojos ardían en ira pura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coloque mi mano izquierda en tu hombro para tranquilizarte, volteaste a verme, tus ojos reflejaban ira y enojo, ¿Pero por qué? Yo debería ser la que estuviera así no tú. Tu mirada se calmó, soltaste un gran suspiro y te disculpaste con todos, mi madre para romper la tensión dijo que haría la comida, ni me había dado cuenta ya era tarde, Kald y Alicia fueron a ayudarla y nos quedamos tu y yo solos.

-¿estás bien? Erik-kun- con tu mano izquierda rascaste tu cabellera blanca y sonreíste.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento creo que me exalte un poco-

-¿Por qué te enojaste? ¿La enojada no debería ser yo?-

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta verte enojada, ni sufriendo por culpa de ese tipo, todo iba bien hasta que apareció ese hurón de mier…coles- Bufaste e hiciste un puchero al terminar tu frase.

-je je, bueno cambiemos de tema, tengo otra duda-

-Soy todo oídos- sonreíste otra vez como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Por qué mi madre cambio tan de repente?- me miraste extrañado y luego miraste hacia el cielo recargándote nuevamente en el árbol.

-Pues esa es una larga historia que siempre recordare ya que en esa historia fue donde me convertí en tu ángel guardián ¿Quieres escucharla?

-Hmp- asentí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues hace ya mucho tiempo que paso eso, pero todavía me acuerdo, bueno a los 9 años los ángeles ya están listos para ocupar el lugar de otro ángel que ya no puede continuar, a Lumy le dijeron que tenían una persona para ella, ella estaba muy emocionada brinca de un lado a otro, en cambio yo tendría que esperar más tiempo comprendí ya que todos los ángeles se preocupan por su persona y le agarran cariño y hay otros que no…A Lumy le dieron los informes de cómo era esa niña que tenía a su cuidado, los papeles decían que la niña era alegre, cariñosa, tierna, comprensiva y muy amigable- me miraste confundida.

-¿Por qué un ángel dejaría de cuidar a esa niña? por la descripción no creo que le causará muchos problemas…- comencé a reír- mou~ ¿de qué te ríes?

-Lo siento es que me recordaste a Lumy, ella hizo la misma pregunta, le dijeron que a esa niña le faltaba algo y su ángel nunca lo encontró, su ángel anterior dijo que un ángel de 9 años tal vez pensaría como esa niña por tener la misma edad y descubriría que le pasaba ya que también venia las palabras triste pero no sabían por qué-suspire- Esa niña era Takamachi Nanoha, je je.

\- ¡Nanoha!-

-Sí, nos pusieron una pantalla enfrente de nosotros y no mostraron quien era, yo estaba de colado ya que soy el mejor amigo de Lumy hyahaha-

-Tu risa se parece mucho a la de Nanoha- soltaste una risilla y yo solo hice un puchero.

-Es culpa de Lumy mientras cuidaba a Nanoha la noto triste y quiso darle un toque único a Nanoha, pensó que tal vez ella quería algo que la definiera como ella es yo me reí así con mi risa "Hyahaha", ella me miro, yo la mire confundido, luego se le ocurrió darle indirectas para que se riera igual que yo,- mientras le contaba esa parte comencé a recordar muy bien ese día.

***FlashBack***

**-**_**Lumy ¿Por qué quieres que se ría como yo?- hice un puchero infantil.**_

_**-Oh vamos, es solo una risa además le cambiare una letra, ven vamos.- ella me arrastro y aparecimos en el cuarto de Nanoha, en un papel escribió un chiste y al final con su magia escribió un "Nyahaha"**_

_**-¿Nyahaha?- pregunte con una gota al estilo animepor la "TODA" la diferencia.**_

_**-Hmp, va a tener una risa muy bonita, se adaptara mucho a ella, además siempre que tú te ríes así tienes una sonrisa única, así que ella también la tendrá, Gracias Erik- me sonroje un poco por lo que dijo.**_

_**\- Oh!, ya volvamos, y no es nada-**_

_***FinDLFlashBack***_

-Solo había pasado una semana desde que Lumy cuidaba a Nanoha y ya había descubierto que le pasaba, ella se sentía solitaria, aun teniendo una familia que la quieres y 2 grandes amigas, ella necesitaba alguien que le su mayor atención fuera dirigido a ella, aun teniendo solo 9 años Nanoha ya necesitaba sentir estar enamorada- me mirabas atentamente- ¿te gusta saber más sobre Nanoha, cierto?- te sonrojaste, yo seguí con la historia- en ese tiempo apareció el hurón pensamos que él sería el que hiciera que Nanoha se enamorara pero no fue así, lo miro como un amigo más, después de unos días pareciste tú, y todo cambio, Nanoha se cautivó con tu ojos- y yo también- ella quería saber quién eras- yo también- ella quería platicar contigo- yo también-, se quería volver tu amiga- yo tu ángel guardián- El jefe nos observó viendo la pantalla y luego nos dijo que te llamabas Fate Testarossa, yo me quede pensando Kald también cuidaba a una Testarossa pero ella ya estaba muerta, le dije que quería saber más de ti, el jefe por primera vez me sonrío y me dio los informes de ti-

-Es decir, q-que sabes t-todo de mi…-asentí.

-Pero a los informes les faltaba algo se me hacía muy poca información, eran solo 5 hojas deberían haber sido como 50, me puse a investigar todo sobre ti, ahí de encubierto descubrí lo que te hacia Precia Testarossa toda la historia de Alicia y lo que paso contigo, al descubrir eso, junte evidencia y fui con el jefe, le mostré todo lo que había descubierto, el me miro sorprendido, mando a llamar al ángel de Precia Testarossa, su nombre era Exniz Lived, yo estaba oculto atrás del jefe, empezaron a discutir, al final el jefe los desterró del cielo por causar mucho sufrimiento a muchas personas, en ese mismo momento Precia murió y junto con Alicia aparecieron aquí en el cielo.- comencé a recordar con un gesto triste ese momento.

***FlashBack***

_**-¡Ja! Creo ya es muy tarde exjefe- río el ahora diablo que se hacía pasar por ángel.**_

_**-Jefe… quiero ver a Fate….- mis ojos estaban dejando caer lágrimas, el jefe me sonrío de nuevo y me hizo aparecer donde se encontraba Fate.- Me gustaría ser tu ángel guardián Fate, pero aun si no lo soy estaré pegado con el ángel a tu cuidado para estarte protegiendo como un segundo ángel guardián- mire como dormía con un ligero rostro de tristeza-…También me esforzare por hacerte feliz- me acerque a Fate y bese tiernamente su frente.**_

_***FinDLFlashBack***_

\- Luego regrese al cielo, Exniz es tipo ya lo habían desterrado, Precia y Alicia lloraban, Precia era la que más sufría ya que ella te causo tanto dolor sin ser consciente de sus acciones ya que ella no tenía la culpa de que le tocara un demonio de ves de un verdadero ángel, pasaron los días y yo siempre iba a visitar a tu familia ya que Kald también iba era como mi excusa para ir. Un día el jefe me mando a llamar y me dio una gran notica para mí, me dio los papeles para convertirme en tu ángel guardián, tu anterior ángel le dijo al jefe que me quería entregar el trabajo de protegerte ya que lo hice "mejor" que él y me preocupe por ti aun si no fuera tu ángel…-

-Y desde ahí mi vida mejoró, y todo gracias a ti… ¿qué más hiciste por mí?...- seque tus lágrimas.

-Bueno creí que necesitarías el amor de una madre, así que busque a él ángel de Lindy-san llegamos a un acuerdo y sin darme cuenta te había puesto a una madre y un hermano en tu vida, me sentí tan feliz, ya que nunca te sentirías sola y no te faltaría una familia.- me abrasaste, tarde en reaccionar, ¿Fate-san me está abrasando…?

-G-gracias…gracias por todo Erik-kun…- suspire, por dios como puedes llegar a ser tan linda.

-No hay nada de que agradecer, ese es mi trabajo…-

-¡Hey! ¡Erik tenemos que irnos!- Kald tu siempre tan importuno.

-Eh, Alicia solo entraste a la cocina y ya te miro mas gorda…- dijiste en tono burlón al romper el abraso y bajar de la roca, apenas si parpadee y Alicia ya te estaba persiguiendo y de un momento a otro las dos estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

-Auch mis rodillas- se las habían raspado… de repente Alicia un brillo blanco la envolvió y al desaparecer ya estaba con la apariencia de Fate, aunque un poco más plana…

-¡Ah! Alicia evoluciono- gritaste para luego reír.

-¿Qué rayos?- Alicia miró confundida a su hermana y luego a ella.

-Se llama pubertad Fate.- Precia reía ante la situación.

\- Recuerda Alicia, el "hechizo" que me dijiste a los poco días de llegar aquí, "Cuando mi hermana venga aquí y nos hayamos reído juntas, cuando hayamos corrido juntas, cuando hayamos tenido nuestra platica de hermanas y cuando nos raspemos las rodillas juntas yo no dejare mi apariencia de 9 años…"- Kald miró con cariño a Alicia.

\- ¡Wo es cierto!- Alicia abraso a Fate- ¡Al fin soy tu hermana mayor! ¡Con todo y el aspecto!

-Eso es genial- correspondiste su abrazo

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos nos vemos- Kald y yo nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al Star White.

\- Bien espérame aquí tengo que buscar algo…-

Entre al despacho del jefe donde tiene guardado los archivos de quien esta al cuidado de cada persona, me puse a buscar el nombre de ese hurón pero no encontraba su maldito archivo, ¿tal vez debería de dejar de buscarlo como hurón y buscarlo mejor por Yuuno?... si seré idiota… Encontré el archivo y me puse a ojearlo, bueno su ángel guardián es…

-Sawrol…- no puede ser…

-Lived Sawrol es un placer conocerte Destinheart Erik…- giré mi vista y de las sombras salió un chico de mi misma edad, con cabellera corta color negra.

-Es un placer Lived… necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Enserio? ¿A caso ocurrió algo?- alcance a divisar su sonrisa cínica me recuerda tanto a Exniz - ¿se trata de Yuuno?

-Em si, exactamente quiero que me ayudes para hacer felices a las personas que cuidamos.-

-Y yo, ¿por qué eh de ayudarte?-

-Bueno, somos ángeles guardianes y nuestro deber es hacer felices y proteger a las personas que cuidamos, así que pido por favor que me ayudes a hacer feliz a Fate y a Yuuno.-

-Lo siento, pero no te ayudaré en nada, además Yuuno es la persona más feliz del mundo desde que "esa" cayo en coma, creo que el que me a ayudado aquí eres tu- comenzó a reír- Muchas gracias Destinheart.

-¡Tsk! ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?-

-Me refiero a que haré que Tú y tu querida Fate-san sufran lo mismo que yo sufrí, a eso me refiero, con Yuuno creo que se hará más fácil esto, imagínate esto, Yuuno quien está obsesionado con Nanoha tiene la oportunidad de volverla suya ya que su competencia está en coma y yo me encargaré de que no vuelva la vida.-

\- ¡Tú no puedes interferir en eso, ya que es la decisión de Fate-san volver o no!-

-Jajaja, sabes si ella no vuelve mi venganza será más y más fácil pero si ella regresa será un poco más difícil pero no imposible, si ella regresa, me encargaré de que Yuuno la duerma en serio para toda la vida, y por no protegerla al día de su muerte que crees, te van a desterrar por los crímenes que causaste, así te desterraran igual como tu hiciste que desterraran a mi hermano.-su voz se volvió seria y fue desapareciendo.- Me encargaré de que tú y Fate sufran.-

-Jum!, No te dejaré que hagas nada de lo que dijiste ¡POR QUE YO PROTEGERE A FATE-SAN!-

-Y dime ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?- abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo corrí hacia donde camino para irse pero ya se había esfumado.

-Maldito…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo tarde lo sé ;n;

Buenas noticias: Tengo hambre y si hay comida en el refri :DD  
Malas noticias: El 4to cap. Se subirá hasta el próximo del próximo domingo es decir el 2do domingo después de aquí (Temporada de exámenes en mi prepa de miércoles :DD un aplauso a los pinches profes)

Por cierto si tienen dudas díganlo en un reviews yo las responderé en el siguiente cap. Lo prometo como la mapache promete subirle el sueldo a todos los trabajadores del RF6 jajja nada mas que yo si cumpliré la promesa :3 

Logro (que a nadie le importa): Logre 14 hojas en Word Kya~ Kya~ Kya~

Sin más que decir Nos vemos Mis Angelitos lectores nwn


	4. Noticias

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 4:** Noticias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me brindaban, esquivaba a mis compañeros de trabajo ágilmente para no chocar y crear más accidentes. Por fin llegue a las benditas puertas de 10 metros que ni se por qué son de ese tamaño sin nadie de nosotros mide más de los 2 metros, recargue una de mis manos en mis rodillas, respiraba muy agitadamente, dure unos minutos para que mi respiración y mi corazón estuvieran en su ritmo normal. Al tranquilizarme di un gran suspiro, me incorpore y empuje sin mucho esfuerzo las puertas, para ser tan grandes no pesan mucho, o será que soy muy fuerte, bueno eso no importa, a lo lejos divise al viejo barbón que adoro tanto y está a cargo de este magnífico edificio.

-Justo a tiempo como siempre, me encanta tu puntualidad.- yo solo sonreí ante su comentario, es raro verlo de tan buen humor eso significa que…

-Y ¿Qué buenas noticias me tienes, Jefe?- el me miro, se levantó de su escritorio dio media vuelta y se puso enfrente del ventanal que tiene atrás de su escritorio, el cual tiene vistas hacia una playa que se encuentra a lo lejos, el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

-Erik, sabes que toda mi confianza fue otorgada a ti desde el día en el que salvaste a esa niña, ¿Fate-san, cierto?-

\- Si, lo sé muy bien y estoy muy agradecido por tener su confianza Jefe, y lo de Fate-san pues fue solo porque sentí la necesidad de protegerla, usted sabe bien el por qué- una risa nerviosa se me escapo.

\- Juajaja si claro que lo sé, es sorprendente que a los 9 años un ángel pueda enamorarse, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve, pero no me quejo de haber tenido a mis 3 hermosas hijas y entre ellas esta Lumy-chan, Erille-chan y Mylle-chan son mis mayores tesoros- unos muy brillantes todos los ángeles vuelan con un ala por ellas, admito que sus tres hijas son hermosas.

-Bueno pues tiene unos tesoros muy brillantes jefe, y esos deben de estar muy bien protegidos por su capitán-

-En eso tienes toda la razón y es por eso que los padres como yo vigilamos las 24 hrs del día a sus pretendiente debemos saber que esos nuevos capitanes que me quieren arrebatar a mis tesoros sean los más aptos para protegerlas, cuidarlas y sobre todo amarlas, como el hijo que no tuvimos, me gustaría que quisieras a una de mis hijas pero tu corazón ya escogió su tesoro- un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas-

-Sabe bien que sus hijas encontraran a un buen Ángel que las ame, además no creo que yo sea un ángel apto para sus hijas- reí nervioso y luego baje el rostro- y menos para Lumy-chan que siendo mi mejor amiga la eh traicionado y ahora ni nos dirigimos la palabra…- él se quedó serio por un rato.

-Eso se puede arreglar Lumy-chan tiene un gran corazón y es seguro de que te perdone, bueno pero dejemos de lado mi vida y la de mis hijas- voltio a verme y luego sonrió.- quiero subirte de puesto.

\- ¿subirme de puesto?- abrí los ojos tanto que casi se me salían.

-Sí. Quiero que seas mi mano derecha, los dos nos haremos cargo del Star White ¿Qué te parece? – me quede mudo ante lo que escuche, ser el segundo jefe al mando de Star White, sé que ese es el sueño de todo ángel que existe y existirá pero… eso no es el mío.

-Lo siento, pero creo que tengo que negarme a su propuesta.- él suspiro y se dirigió hasta su escritorio para sentarse, levanto su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?-

-Tengo que buscar evidencia para resolver un problema que puede afectar a Fate-san- mi tono era serio al igual que el problema que tengo que resolver.

-¿Otro problema? ¿¡Ahora que paso!?- pude notar su tono sorprendido.

-Si le digo no me lo creería, además para confirmar mis sospechas tengo que conseguir evidencias que vuelvan valida la situación.-

-¿y cuáles son tus sospechas?-

-Bueno, mis sospechas son que Lived Sawrol ángel guardián de Scrya Yuuno planea hacer sufrir a Testarossa Fate utilizando a Scrya, él quiere que Scrya enamore a Nanoha pero también quiere que Scrya la lastime para que Fate-san sufra al no poder ayudarla ya que en su plan Fate-san debe está muerta, así que está esperando a que tome la decisión de quedarse pero si ella regresa a la vida utilizara a Scrya para matarla. Pero como dije antes necesito evidencias.-

-… es un problema muy descabellado, ¿y que se supone que harás?- suspire y lo enfrente su mirada seria al igual que la mía.

-Haré que Fate-san decida volver a la vida, y que declare sus sentimientos a Nanoha-san, claramente estaré protegiéndola a cada momento por si Scrya aparece.-

-Jum al parecer el supuesto plan de Sawrol no solo lastima a Fate-san- yo asentí ante lo que dijo- Su plan lastima a Nanoha, Fate, Scrya, Alicia, Precia, los amigos de Fate y… a ti.- suspire pesadamente.

\- De que habla jefe, Sawrol no me hará daño…-

\- Tienes razón tú mismo te lo harás pero igual él lo único que quiere es verte sufrir por ser el causante de que desterraran a su hermano.-

-Igual no le daré el gusto de verme sufrir ya que no lo haré, y si me disculpa jefe seguiré buscando mis evidencias sobre el caso.- sin más que decir me despedí del jefe y salí por donde entre.

Al salir mire a una chica delgada de cabellera larga color roja, de piel blanca casi transparente y con unos grandes ojos color rubíes parecidos a los de Fate-san. Corrí hacia la chica y puse mi mano sobre su hombro para que se detuviera.

-Lumy-chan…- ella me volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Destinheart? Estoy ocupada.-

-Podemos hablar, necesito contarte algo- utilice mis ojos de cachorrito a punto de morir, ella suspiro al verme a los ojos.

-…está bien solo déjame entregar estos papeles y después toca mi hora de comida ahí podremos hablar.- sonreí, recuperare a mi mejor amiga estar lejos de ella es como estar en un desierto, la ayude con sus papeles y la acompañe a dejarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire al chico salir de mi oficina, con su típica mirada decidida, uno de los guardias que cuidaban las puertas iban a cerrarlas, mire a mi hija que caminaba tranquilamente cargando unos papeles, le ordene a los cuidadores de la puerta que no las cerraran por completo, me fije que Erik fue a hablar con ella, mi niña lo miraba enojada luego suspiro y él sonrió para luego ayudarla y se fueron platicando, le dije a los cuidadores que ya podían cerrarla y que me dejaran solo en mi oficina, ellos siguieron las ordenes que les di y me quede solo en mi oficina, suspire cansadamente y me recosté en mi silla mirando hacia el techo.

-Es increíble, como un chico enamorado sacrifica sus sentimientos por la chica que ama solo para que ella sea feliz con la persona que ella ama, y dices que no vas a sufrir… Erik serás el único que sufra en tu plan sin embargo eso no te importa ¿verdad?, con que ella este bien todo estará bien para ti.- una sonrisa apareció en mis labios- sin embargo te debo muchos favores y haré que unos de mis tesoros te quite ese sufrir y quien sabes capaz y se convierta en mi hijo juajajaja, ayudaré aquel que a echo tanto por Star White- suspire y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, mi amado trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar de entregar todos los papeles Lumy y yo nos dirigimos a el restaurante que nos gustaba ir de chicos o mejor dicho el restaurante donde nos conocimos, pedí una mesa para dos, el mesero nos guio hacia la mesa, agarre la silla de donde se sentaría Lumy, la arrastre hacia atrás, ella se puso en frente y luego recorrí la silla hacía en frente delicadamente para que se sentara.

-Gracias-

-No es nada.- Me dirige hacia mi silla, al sentarme los dos miramos el menú y pedimos lo mismo de siempre.

-Combo 3, con papas extras, dos rociones de Nugget's y que no se le olvide el juguete- dijimos al mesero al mismo tiempo nos miramos y reímos, el mesero igual rio.

-¿Hace cuanto que no comían aquí? Ya se les extrañaba chicos.- sonreímos al mesero, por alguna razón todos nos conocen aquí. Se despidió y se dirigio a dar nuestra orden.

-Esto me da mucha nostalgia- sonreí.

-Tienes razón, y cambiando de tema ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- la mire y mi sonrisa creció.

-Primero quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Nanoha-san pero tengo un plan para unirlas.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Erik-kun, ¿a qué se refiere con unirlas? ¿Qué no la ama y quería que se quedara para enamorarla?, cada vez entiendo menos al chico de pelo blanco que tengo frente a mí.

-¿unirlas? Pero ¿qué tu no amabas a Fate-san?- Erik-kun bajo la mirada y suspiro, rasco sus cabellos con su mano derecha, levanto su mirada y sonrió, no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino una que ocultaba dolor.

-Claro que la amo, pero su felicidad no está conmigo, además de que ha surgido un problema donde tanto Fate-san como Nanoha-san saldrán lastimadas-

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres Erik-kun?-

-¿Conoces a Lived Sawrol?-

-Si… Es el ángel que cuida de Yuuno-kun-

-Pues tiene un plan entre manos, quiere que Fate-san sufra al ver como Scrya se queda con Nanoha y como la maltrata en su relación, pero si Fate-san despierta de su estado de coma, él me dijo que Scrya la mataría y que yo no iba a poder protegerla.-

-Eso es imposible Yuuno-kun ama a Nanoha-san nunca la lastimaría, sin embargo Nanoha-san no lo ama aun si Fate-san no despertara Nanoha no aceptaría los sentimientos de Yuuno-kun-

-Aun así puede que la obliguen… por eso necesito tu ayuda para evitarlo.-

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo.- sonreír, Erik-kun me miró confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Enserio crees todo lo que te acabo de decir?-reí ante su pregunta.

-Pero claro, soy tu mejor amiga desde que éramos niños y siempre has sido sincero, aparte de que no sabes mentir.- el mesero dejo nuestros platos en la mesa, el aroma de la comida era exquisito, ya hace un buen tiempo que no comía la comida de aquí.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Lumy-chan ¡por eso te quiero!, ¡ahora a comer!- Erik-kun comenzó a comer, yo me sonroje ante su comentario.

Me alegra saber que me quieres, pero me entristece saber que no es la forma en la que quisiera que me quieras. Comencé a comer, mientras que comíamos platicábamos sobre nuestra niñez, como fue que nos conocimos, las travesuras que hicimos de niños, el día que me otorgaron el cuidado de Nanoha-san, y hasta el día en que Erik-kun se volvió guardián de Fate-san. Al terminar de comer nos pusimos a jugar con el muñequito de acción que nos habían dado, después de terminar de jugar nos despedimos de las personas del restaurante y salimos de ahí.

-Y bien ¿para que soy buena?- Erik me miro confundido- Vamos llevas toda la comida intentando pedirme algo y no puedes decirlo.- Erik-kun sonrió.

-Vaya que me conoces bien, quiero que me des permiso para entrar en un sueño de Nanoha o mejor dicho que dejes que Fate-san entre en un sueño de Nanoha y así puedan verse… me ayudaras ¿verdad?- sonreí.

-Pero claro que lo haré solo hay que ir con mi papá y pedirle el permiso de sueños- nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Y pensar que pasaron solo 1 hora y parecieron solo 5 minutos, bueno así es el tiempo cundo estoy con Erik-kun. Todavia no oscurecía del todo faltaban 2 horas para que Nanoha-san se fuera a "dormir", bueno si lo puedo decir así ya que ha tenido problemas de insomnio desde que Fate-san quedo en coma. Legamos a Star White, doy gracias a que el restaurante solo está a unas cuadras, no tenía ganas de caminar tanto. Entramos y nos dirigimos directo a la gran oficina de mi padre.

-Hola Jefe- saludamos al mismo tiempo Erik-kun y yo.

-O vamos entre nosotros ya no tiene que a ver tanta formalidad mi niña sabes que me puedes decir papá y Erik, tu solo dime Sr. Dereck- los dos sonreímos. Aunque mi padre siempre este serio tiene un gran corazón y sé que quiere a Erik como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-Entonces, Hola Papá- sonreí.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Dereck- saludo Erik.

-Juajaja así me gusta, y díganme ¿qué los trae por aquí?-

-Bueno venimos a pedirte un permiso de sueño, para que Nanoha-san pueda ver a Fate-san en uno de sus sueños-

-Oh bueno si es sobre eso entonces no hay problema- mi padre saco un papel llenando lo que le pedía para que el permiso fuera valido, al final de la hoja firmo y luego Erik y yo firmamos igual, mi padre puso un sello en la hoja- Bien aquí tienes chicos.

-Gracias Papá-

-Gracias Sr. Dereck-

-No es nada chicos- los dos nos dirigimos a la puerta después de habernos despedido de mi padre.

-Bien yo iré a mi oficina y ahí estaré esperando a Fate-san ¿Vale?-

-Vale, entonces yo iré por Fate-san- nos despedimos y él se fue directo al estacionamiento por su carro para luego recoger a Fate-san y traerla aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subí y encendí rápidamente mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de las Testarossa, al llegar baje del carro y toque la puerta, para mi suerte aún estaban despiertas, lo súper por las luces que seguían encendidas, mire mi reloj solo había pasado una hora así que faltaba una hora para que Nanoha-san se fuera a dormir todavía hay tiempo. Precia abrió la puerta salude amablemente, le pedí permiso para salir con su hija solo le dije que era algo sobre su estado, Fate-san se asomó para ver quién era, me sonrió y yo le sonreí igual. Fate-san no se opuso a la propuesta y acepto, Precia solo suspiro y le dio el permiso.

-Gracias Precia-sama- Sonreí agarre de la mano a Fate-san y nos dirigimos al carro, le abrí la puerta del copiloto ella entro y después cerré la puerta. Subí a mi carro y luego lo encendí.

-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto Fate-san algo curiosa.

-Umm sorpresa- sonreí

Durante todo el camino trato de sacarme la sopa por decirlo así pero no tuvo éxito, al llegar a Star White ella se me quedo viendo con una cara de "es enserio" yo solo reí nervioso ante su mirada.

-Tranquila, ya lo veras-

Le agarre la mano y fuimos hacia la oficina de Lumy, mire mi reloj ya faltaban solo 15 minutos para que Nanoha se fuera a dormir, acelere el paso y por fin llegamos a su oficina, Lumy estaba sentada viendo a Nanoha en una pantalla de cristal, giro a vernos y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Fate-san, yo soy Lefllya Lumy la ángel guardián de Nanoha Takamachi- Lumy sonrío ampliamente y Fate-san la miraba sorprendida.

-I-igualmente y podría saber ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- me miro confundida.

-Bueno ¿te gustaría volver a ver a Nanoha-san?- Fate-san abrió los ojos luego bajo la mirada.

-…si…-

-Bien pues por eso te eh traído,-sonreí aunque en verdad me dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- entraras en un sueño de Nanoha donde podrás verla y platicar con ella todo lo que quieras el sueño acabara cuando tú lo decidas no importa cuando tiempo pase, el tiempo en el mundo estará detenido y cuando se acabe el sueño será como si fue una noche normal.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip- contesto Lumy a su pregunta- ¿Entonces estas lista Fate-san?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- sus ojos brillaban como nunca y quien no estaría emocionado por ver a la persona que ama aunque sea solo en un sueño.

-Es sencillo solo tienes que dormir mientras sujetas esto en tus manos- Lumy le enseño un triángulo dorado, Fate-san lo identifico rápidamente.-

\- B-bardiche… pero él ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno pues él es el único que puede estar tanto en la vida como aquí en el cielo, además Nanoha siempre duerme con él así que también lo puedes usar como un comunicador del mas haya, kiijy~

-_Hola Sr.- _Bardiche saludo a Fate, ella lo agarro y abraso al triangulito.

-Jeje bueno síganme los llevare al cuarto de en sueño,- Lumy lo llevo hacia un puerta blanca.

Al abrirla se encontraba un campo de flores con una agradable brisa de noche, el cielo oscuro pero iluminado por las estrellas y una cama extremadamente cómoda (¿que si como lo sé? Es que yo ya eh dormido ahí hyahaha), es como dormir literalmente en una nube esponjosa. Lumy le dio las indicaciones, Fate se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el cielo hermosamente estrellado.

-Bien solo relájate y duerme aparecerás automáticamente en el sueño de Nanoha-san- Fate sonrió y asintió, Lumy cerró la puerta.- Bien ahora escojamos un lugar hermoso y romántico para el sueño.-

\- O un campo de rosas-

-Muy típico- solté un bufido- en un restaurante.

-Muy realista-dije con una mueca en mis labios- en parís es el lugar del amor ¿no?

\- es enserio- Lumy suspiro- que te parece en bosque pero de árboles de cerezo.

-¡no!, mejor en el mercado de la esquina- Lumy se me quedo viendo con uno ojos que decían "enserio".

-Si quieres las ponemos en la orilla de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción es igual de romántico-

-huy perdón… ¿entonces en qué lugar?- los dos no quedamos pensando un buen rato hasta que…

-En la playa las dos viendo el atardecer y un bosque de árboles de cerezos atrás con una agradable brisa que pasea a los pétalos que cayeron de los árboles y muy muy a lo lejos un volcán dormido pero que vuelve la vista un poco más hermosa-dijimos al mismo tiempo- ¡Me debes una soda!- eso también fue al mismo tiempo-¡Ya son dos!- y ese también- ¡y un chocolate!- y ese-¡y un carro!-y ese pero luego nos soltamos a reír, Lumy dibujo el paisaje en la computadora donde aparecerían en el sueño.

-¡Listo! Ahora solo falta que las dos se duerman-

Una pantalla de cristal apareció enfrente de nosotros, se miraba a Nanoha ya con su pijama apunto de dormirse, Vivio ya estaba dormida, Nanoha la miraba con un gran cariño maternal, se acostó a lado de Vivio, le dio las bunas noches a Bardiche y Raising Heart, después de eso Nanoha se quedó dormida. La pantalla frente a nosotros desapareció y apareció otra pantalla donde nos mostraba el sueño que estaban teniendo. Mientras más avanzaba el sueño más me alegraba y a la vez más sufría. Lumy sin permiso quito la pantalla.

-Por lo que veo tu plan está yendo a la perfección pero como no me gusta espiar a la gente, y tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo mejor hay que distraernos haciendo otra cosa ¿te parece?- la mire sorprendido, suspire y luego sonreí.

-y ¿qué tienes en mente querida amiga?- una sonrisa de neko se apareció en sus labios.

-Hora de jugar cartas-

-Oh vaya cuanto tiempo, pero aun así seguiré siendo el ganador-

Pasaron los minutos, luego las horas, Lumy me gano 50- 5 no sabía que estaba tan oxidado en nuestro juego favorito, insisto en que hizo trampa. Tire las cartas en la mensa como berrinche mitras hacia un puchero, Lumy solo reía a carcajadas.

-Ahorita que recuerdo tengo que hablar con la mamá de Fate-san, te la puedo dejar a cargo un momento voy y regreso si, además parece que va a tardar un buen rato dormida- Lumy miro hacia la puerta blanca y suspiro.

-Tranquilo, la dejas en buenas manos, ve explícale todo a Precia-sama- sonreí

-Gracias Lumy-chan- Salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de las Testarossa.

Baje de mi carro y fui directamente a la puerta, Precia abrió y me invito a pasar de seguro dedujo mi cara y ya sabía que quería hablar con ella, me invito a tomar asiento, lo cual yo acepte, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, ella me sirvió un chocolate caliente, le agradecí, ella tomo asiento y se puso a tejer una bufanda voltio a verme dándome a entender de que ya podía empezar a habla. Comencé a hablar y ella siguió tejiendo pero a la vez poniéndome atención, y si se preguntan por Alicia, ella duerme como un troco en la mesa que se encuentra en medio de la sala, ni me pregunten el por qué, ya que ni yo sé que rayos hace ahí. Le conté a Precia todo lo que estaba pasando con Lived Sawrol, ella dejo de tejer y me miro horrorizada.

-… tranquila no dejaré de protegerla pero por eso necesito que Fate-san regrese haya y no se quede aquí si no sufrirá más, espero y comprenda lo que le acabo de contar…Precia-sama-

En los ojos de precia comenzaron a caer lágrimas, me preocupe, ella después de un rato seco sus lágrimas y levanto su vista para verme.

-Está bien, lo entiendo yo le explicare a Alicia, pero Fate-san ¿Cuánto tiempo puede quedarse aquí?-

-Entre menos tiempo posible mejor, la semana donde se arreglaron los problemas ya se acabó y mañana empiezan la otra semana para que decida quedarse o volver.-Precia bajo la mirada hacia la bufanda que hacía, una bufanda negra con decoraciones de rayos amarillos y morados- lo siento Precia-sama…

-No tienes de que disculparte, tu solo haces lo que es mejor para mi hija y te agradezco por eso, siempre la has protegido, gracias.-

-y siempre la protegeré así que no se preocupe ella siempre estará sana y salva.- medio sonreí.- bueno era todo lo que tenía que decir, así que me voy, en la mañana traeré de vuelta a Fate-san se lo prometo.-Precia asintió y yo Sali de la casa.

Volví a subir al auto y me dirigí a Star White nuevamente, subí hasta la oficina de Lumy, entre y ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón escuchando música, volteo a verme y sonrió. Me senté a su lado agarres dos cobijas que se encontraban dobladas alado de mi le di una y nos tapamos con ellas.

-¿cómo lo tomo?- Lumy se recargo en mi hombro.

-se podría decir que solo lo acepto por el bien de su hija, pero la que más me preocupa es Alicia, ella va a ser la única que no acepte la ida de su hermana.-

-tienes razón…Fate-san tendrá que tomar una muy difícil decisión…- los dos suspiramos y nos relajamos con la música de Lumy al punto de quedarnos dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autor oshea sho:

Que creen tuve días libres, mañana no ire a la escuela porque soy bien jarcord y me dedicaré a escribir el cap 5 junto con otros fic y crossover que tengo en mente.

PREGUNTAAAA!

¿Qué creen que sucedió para que Alicia quedara dormida en la mesa? xD

Contesten en los reviews w

Pd: Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen la demora de los capítulos he he ^^'


	5. Solo un sueño

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 5:** Solo un sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí la puerta del consultorio de Shamal, no se encontraba nadie más que ellas tres, Vivio se encontraba sentada en una silla, recargada con sus dos bracitos en la cama mirando a su Fate-mama dormir mientras le contaba todo lo que le había gustado de esta semana que paso, Nanoha solo la miraba con una sonrisa, la cual solo ocultaba su tristeza para que Vivio no la notara. Ya estamos a domingo, ya hace una semana desde que Fate quedo en coma, mire la ventana donde se divisaba el sol que anunciaba su ida para que viniera la noche. Suspiré y mostré la mejor, fantástica, extrovertida y sensual sonrisa que solo yo puedo tener.

-¡Y ya llego por quien dormían!-

-¡Tía Hayate!- salude a Vivio con mi mano, aunque no sea la hija biológica de Nanoha juro que tienen la misma sonrisa. Nanoha al parecer no me prestó atención.

-…y ¿Cómo se encuentra mi futura esposa?- ¡Demonio Blanco yo te invoco!,…Nanoha giro su vista hacia mí para quemarme con ella, trague saliva.- Ahaha sabes que bromeo Nanoha-san…-ella se calmó- …todos sabemos que yo seré la amante y tú la esposa ciega que no sabe nada-

\- ¿Qué es una amante?- Nanoha volvió a fulminarme con la mirada y creció más la fulminación cuando Vivio pregunto eso.

-No es nada Vivio, No le hagas caso a la Tía Mapache.-

-jeje exacto no me hagas caso Vivio-

-¡NANOHA! Sabía que estarías aquí- las tres volteamos a ver el desperdicio digo al hurón digo a Yuuno. Alcance a escuchar el suspiro de Nanoha.

-¡Yuuno-Papa!- Agh! Otra vez con eso, maldigo el día en que Yuuno le dijo a Vivio que le comenzará a llamar así.

-Vivio ya te dije que no le llamaras así a Yuuno-kun-

-Tu madre tiene razón Vivio-

-Está bien, a mí no me moles…-

-Tu cállate cuatro ojos- nuestra miradas comenzaron a echar truenos, pero la voz de Vivio me hizo detenerme antes de partirle su mandarina en gajos.

-¿Por qué no puedo?- Nanoha suspiro nuevamente.

-Ya te lo eh dicho Vivio, Yuuno-kun no es tu padre.-

-Y ¿Por qué no lo es?- Nanoha abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de Vivio, Yuuno solo sonreía.

-Exacto Nanoha ¿Por qué no lo s…-

-Ahorita que lo pienso ya que nuestra querida Fate-san está ausente, tú serás su remplazo- saque un pantalla confirmando todas las misiones que teníamos pendientes- así que ve y ayuda a que RF6 gane más quichin quichin, es decir dinero, sirve y salgas por fin de tu madriguera- lo saque a empujones del lugar, él se voltio y le cerré la puerta en su cara, Volví con las Takamachi y Nanoha seguía tratando de darle una explicación a Vivio.

-Nanoha-mama ¿Por qué Yuuno no es mi papá?- Cargue a la mocosa en mis brazos, Nanoha me miro sorprendida al igual que Vivio.

-Mira Vivio la respuesta es muy simple, es que tú ya tienes un papá-

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Dónde está!?- Sonreí al verla tan emocionada y a Nanoha tan confundida.

-Sí, te llevaré con él ahorita mismo- Con mi mano libre cubrí con cuidado los ojos de Vivio y comencé a caminar- Veras tu Papá, en si no es un hombre pero eso a quien le importa, El amor paterno que Vivio necesita se encuentra más cerca de lo que te imaginas- me detuve- voy a destapar tus ojos- Vivio asintió- Y aquí está tu padre Vivio- destape sus ojos y Vivio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Fate-ma-

-no, no…- negué con la cabeza, puse a Vivio en la cama donde dormía Fate.- Ellas es tu papá Vivio, ¿ya sabes por qué Yuuno no puede ser tu papá?

-Hmp- asintió- Porque Vivio ya tiene a Fate-papá- acaricie sus cabellos.

-Que inteligente- voltee a ver a Nanoha- Vivio, ve y abrasa a tu mamá- le susurre en el oído.

Vivio voltio a ver a Nanoha, se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando, gateo hasta la otra orilla de la cama, extendió sus bracitos, Nanoha la miro y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su hija, quiero llorar pero soy la mapache que se respeta así que no lo haré debo de mantener mi reputación.

-Bueno lamento interrumpir esta escena tan conmovedora pero ya es hora de que una niña se vaya a dormir, porque mañana tienes escuela si mal no recuerdo-

-Tía Hayate por primera vez en su mapachesca y rara vida, tiene razón, vamos despídete de tu Fate-mama y vamos a nuestro departamento Vivio- no sé si fue un insulto o un cumplido…

-No, ya no es Fate-mama ahora es ¡Papá!-

-Nyahaha, tienes razón Vivio-

Vivio gateo más arriba de la cama hasta alcanzar a Fate y darle un beso en la frente, después retrocedió y se bajó con cuidado de la cama.

-Adiós Papá- Vivio tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Oh vamos no tienen que irse a su departamento mejor duerman con Papá- Salí corriendo y con mi sensual fuerza empuje otra cama y la conecte con la cama de Fate convirtiéndola en una sola cama matrimonial, la dos me miraron sorprendidas, Creo que hoy andaba chida, bueno en realidad siempre ando chida ósea soy Hayate Ja!- Listo, No tienen nada que agradecer lo descontaré de tu sueldo igual, Que tengan una linda noche próximamente Familia Takamachi T. Harlaown- sin más Salí del consultorio, suspire y me fui hasta el lugar donde mi familia me esperaba para dormir, me gustaría algún día poder tener una familia como ellas, pero con mi familia ahorita estoy bien Signum, Shamal, Vita y Zafira ahí les voy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡que lo va a descontar de dónde!?- esa mapache me las va a pagar con su…

-Nanoha-mama es hora de dormir- mire a mi hija que se acomodaba a lado de Fate-chan, sonreí y me acosté a lado de ella.

-Sí, está bien Vivio- no pasaron ni cinco segundos y mi hija ya se había dormido, fije mi vista en la chica de pelo rubio, con la piel pálida, portadora de unos hermosos ojos color borgoña.- ¿cuándo volveré a ver esos ojos borgoña brillar nuevamente?... – cerré mis ojos y al cabo de un rato que de profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos al sentir una brisa junto con el olor a mar, me levante de la arena donde estaba acostada, observe con mis pupilas dilatadas aquel hermoso atardecer que me mostraba su enorme belleza, por un momento sentí que alguien me observaba y giré mi vista hacia la izquierda, y ahí estaba ella, la persona más hermosa que cualquier atardecer, incluso más hermosa que el atardecer que presencie hace unos instantes, sonreír inconscientemente al ver su lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Me levante de la arena, y sacudí mis manos en mi ropa para quitar la arena que tenía en mis manos.

-F-fate-chan…- sonreí, ella simplemente seguía llorando incrédula.

-¿Sí?- sus lágrimas no cesaban, me acerque a ella con pasos lentos y seguros.

-Fate-chan…- mis brazos se enrollaron en ella, su cabeza se recargo en mi hombro y dejo salir todo lo que tenía retenido.

-Nanoha,… no hay razones por la cual debas llorar-

-Tonta…- la miré sorprendida al sentir que rompía el abrazo y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos- el hecho de que estés en coma no es un motivo por el cual llorar ¿eh?- acaricie sus cabello cobrizo, y con mi otra mano quite las lágrimas de sus ojos.- porque se siente tan real… esto solo es un sueño…

-Sigo sin ver el motivo de tus lágrimas Nanoha y si es solo un sueño ¿Me darías el honor de disfrutarlo contigo?- ella me miro sorprendida y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Si…-

-Tus ojos me dicen que quieren contarme algo sin embargo no saben cómo, ¿sucedió algo Nanoha?-

-Bueno, es que,… han pasado muchas cosas desde que quedaste en coma…-

-¿cómo qué?- Las dos nos sentamos en la arena y nos dedicamos a mirar el atardecer.

-Pues, Vivio no deja de visitarte y contarte como le fue en la escuela- Vivio ¿eh?, mi querida hija, aunque sé que quiere más a Nanoha como mamá -, y la mapache anda vuelta un lio, siempre está haciendo bromas más de lo normal para hacer reír a todos, aun si ella está igual que nosotros siempre tiene una sonrisa, y Yuuno…- me queje al escuchar su nombre, Nanoha giro su vista hacia mí- él es el único que se ha comportado muy extraño, incluso le pidió a Vivio que le digiera papá.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y él están saliendo, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Pensé que era tú mejor amiga- sonreí sarcástica.

-¿Qué? No, Yuuno-kun y yo no estamos saliendo,- Nanoha bajo la mirada- aparte mi corazón ya tiene dueña…- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lo cual no alcance a escuchar.

\- disculpa no escuche lo últimos-

\- ¡eh!, no dije nada,… bueno en el caso de Yuuno, Vivio ya lo estaba llamando así y no sabía cómo dejarle en claro que Yuuno no podía ser su papá, pero Hayate me ayudo y arreglamos el problema, ahora Yuuno debe estar en unas veinte misiones que se les fueron otorgadas por Hayate- esa Mapache, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

-¡Fate-papá!- gire mi vista y divise a una niña de ojos bicolor y cabellera rubia.

-¿Fate-papá?...- Vivio corrió y se lazó sobre mí, tirando-me a la arena.- ¡Princesa!- la abrace sin pensarlo dos veces, como extrañaba el calor de mi hija.

-Nyahaha, Vivio ten cuidado con Fate-papá- ahí está otra vez ¿Fate-papá?, me alegra que me digan así pero ¿por qué lo hacen?

\- Haber Princesa, Nanoha… ¿Por qué me están diciendo Fate-papá?-

\- ¡Porque Fate-mama es el Papá de Vivio!-

-¿eh?- mire a Nanoha confundida y ella solo sonreía.- Vivio yo…yo no puedo ser tu papá princesa- las dos me miraron sorprendidas- no soy hombre y…

-Tía Hayate dice que eso no importa porque el amor paterno que Vivio necesita lo tiene Fate-papá- mis lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir.

-Eso es cierto, porque tú eres la que trae la mayor parte de dinero para los gasto de la familia, sobreproteges a Vivio, incluso de los niños que solo tienen apenas 10 años-

-_eso que yo me enamoré de ti a los 9 aunque no estaba segura-_me dije mentalmente- Nunca se sabe, mi princesa es igual de hermosa que la mamá así que tengo que estar preparada para cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo- me excuse, a Nanoha se le hizo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Vez eres el ejemplo a seguir de un padre…- me dijo "mi" querida Nanoha.

\- Jaja, bueno cada vez amo más a mi familia – abrace con un poquito más de fuerza a Vivio la cual sonreía con tanta alegría, ¿debería contarles lo que en verdad está pasando?

-Fate-papá ¿pasa algo?- mire a Vivio y simplemente sonreí.

-Hmm- moví mi cabeza hacia los lados para negarlo- es solo que ya extrañaba esta con mi querida hija en mi brazos-

-¿Por qué Nanoha-mama y Fate-papá no se han casado?- las dos miramos sorprendidas a Vivio por su pregunta.

-¡Vivio! ¿Por qué andas tan interrogativa últimamente?- ¿últimamente? Al parecer me estoy librando de preguntas embarazosas, bueno me libraba.

-Tía Hayate me dijo que es bueno saber más sobre el romance de mis mamas-

\- ¿Romance?- el ardor en mis mejillas y en las de Nanoha no demoró en salir.

-F-fate-chan y yo no tenemos ningún r-romance Vivio- flechazo directo al corazón.

-Jum… cierto Nanoha-mama y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa, simplemente somos mejores amigas.- la sonrisa de Vivio desapareció, rompí el abrazo el cual me mantenía unida a ella, acaricie sus rubios cabellos- …pero eso puede cambiar-le susurre al oído a Vivio, ella volvió a sonreír y empezó dar pequeños brinquitos.

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Cómo!?- no pude aguantar mi risa, vaya que estaba emocionada.

-Ya lo veras, te sorprenderé.- le guiñe mi ojo izquierdo, Vivio solo sonrío más.

-¿eh? No entiendo nada… ¿Qué le dijiste Fate-chan?-

\- ¿Hmm? No yo no le dije nada más que lo que escuchaste-

\- yo escuche que le suusurras…- gire mi vista para mirarla fijamente, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

\- solo le dije que eso podía cam…-

-¡Fate-san!- desperté exaltada de la cama y miré a Erick.- L-lo siento en verdad no quería despertarte pero alguien quería entrometerse en tu sueño y la única solución era despertarte.

-…Comprendo, está bien no te preocupes Erick-kun.- sonreí.

\- Fate-san tenemos que salir de aquí- Lumy me agarro del brazo y saco corriendo de Star White, nos subimos al auto de Erick.

\- Espera ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo este alboroto?... ¿y Erick-kun?-

-Lo siento pero eso te lo responderemos en tu casa, esto se está poniendo peor… Erick tiene que arreglar algunas cosas así que luego nos alcanzara tranquila.- Lumy arranco el auto y salimos lo más rápido posible de ahí hasta llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa Alicia y mi mamá ya estaban sentadas en la sala, como si ya nos estuvieran esperando, me senté a lado de Alicia y Lumy se sentó en el sillón que se encuentra enfrente del de nosotras junto con Kald que también estaba aquí,… siendo sincera esto no me da buena espina y sé que me están ocultando algo. Algo que al parecer ya no me pueden seguir ocultando más. La puerta se abrió y Erick entro, camino hasta la sala; estaba todo golpeado, con algunas heridas muy abiertas. Estaba a punto de levantarme por el botiquín de emergencias pero Lumy le dio un frasco que contenía un líquido, Erick lo bebió y todas sus heridas se curaron. El tomo asiento junto con Kald y Lumy, estuvieron serios por un momento hasta que Lumy hablo.

-Verán, Fate-san tiene que volver a la vida si o si, lo siento pero no puedes quedarte aquí.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No se supone que esa era su decisión!?-

-Sí, lo era Alicia-san pero sucedió un problema y tenemos que arreglarlo- Kald trato de tranquilizar a Alicia.

-¿Y cuál es ese supuesto problema?- hablo tranquilamente Fate.

Erick les conto todo el asunto de Sawrol y lo que planeaban hacer pero no tenían ningún plan, lo único que podían hacer hasta ahora era que Fate se quedara en su casa, con su familia hasta que tuvieran un plan, Erick aún seguía buscando evidencia para hacer valida sus suposiciones. Fate sentía la ira en sus venas no podía creer que Scrya también pueda estar involucrado, lo peor era que él no estaba siendo manipulado como su madre o eso parecía.

-Quiero ayudar.- todos miraron a Fate.- los ayudare a buscar evidencias, no quiero que nada malo les pase a mis amigos, hare todo lo posible para que todos estén a salvo.- Fate miro Alicia- ¿Me apoyaras, verdad?- Alicia solo aparto la mirada y asintió.

-Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad hermana, siempre te estaré apoyando, tanto en la buenas como en las malas.- sonrío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abrieron exaltados y respiraba agitadamente, mire hacia los lados, Vivio seguida dormida, mi vista fue subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarme con ella, Fate aún seguía dormida, en verdad fue solo un sueño, suspire resignada, comencé a recordar todo el sueño, mi cara se enrojeció.

-¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir Fate-chan?...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, Lo sé.

1.- Muy cortó.

2.- Tarde un ching… mucho tiempo en subir el cap.

3.- Tengo hambre.

Perooo Los cap. Mas interesantes de la historia están por comenzar los subiré el otro fin de semana lo juroo y estarán largos (trataré)

Pregunta para los que miraron o miran Puella Magi Madoka Magica:

¿Qué prefieren Kyoko x Sayaka o Kyoko x Mami?

Pregunta para todos: xD

¿Qué prefieren Mapache x Oso perezoso (Alicia) o Mapache x Carim?

Pd: Tengo curiosidad :'3 ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap. 4.5:** Simplemente Alicia.

Alicia se encontraba en la sala hecha bolita viendo una película de terror, mientras comía palomitas.

-¡No seas babosa, si entras ahí te va a matar el idiota con mascara!-

-_**"Kyaa!~"**_-

\- ¡Ah! ¡No grites Stupid que me asustas!-

-_**"A-ah, es s-solo una rata…"-**_

-¡No me digas!-

-Alicia- la mencionada fijo su vista en la señora de pelo morado.

-¿Si madre?-

-Es hora de dormir, ya vete a tu cuarto. Voy a arreglar un poco la cocina y espero ya no escucharte gritarle a la TV ¿entendido?- una vena hinchada se notaba en la frente de Precia.

-P-pero…-

-Pero nada. A dormir.- Precia se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de que su querida hija le hiciera caso, pero no fue así.

-¿¡Dormir!?- Alicia se subió a la mesa de la sala- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma? ¡Y si ese tipo está oculto debajo de mi cama y quiere matarme!-

\- ¡Alicia por Santo Goku bendito, Tu ya estas muerta!-

-…-

-No me digas que te acabas de dar cuen… ¡Alicia No Te Duermas En La Sala!- ya era tarde Alicia estaba plácidamente desparramada en la mesa de la sala. Obviamente Precia no dejo pasar este momento, y le tomo unas cuantas fotos a su hija para luego enseñárselas a Fate.

Esto se le llama Amor Familiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que debo de dejar los polvos de hadas … Bueno nos vemos criaturas indefensas *~u~*


	6. El Plan

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 6: **El plan.

PD: ~ Bueno como su escritora es una sensual floja cuando hablen Raising Heart o Bardiche, estará en spanish :v a excepción del "My Master" o el "My Sr." ~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abrieron exaltados y respiraba agitadamente, mire hacia los lados, Vivio seguida dormida, mi vista fue subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarme con ella, Fate aún seguía dormida, en verdad fue solo un sueño, suspire resignada, comencé a recordar todo el sueño, mi cara se enrojeció.

-¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir Fate-chan?...- pensé.

\- Oh, vaya, despertaste antes de tiempo, estaba a escasos centímetros de agarrar tu mano y dormir junto contigo, ¿Sabías que cuando alguien hace contacto físico con otra persona mientras los dos duermen y sueñan al mismo tiempo, sus sueños se conectan?-

-¡¿Yuuno-kun, Qué haces aquí?!-

-Es que no te encontré en tu departamento y supuse que estarías con est… con T. Harlaown.- es mi imaginación o Yuuno-kun se está comportando demasiado extraño…

**-My master, son las seis en punto, es hora de que Vivio se arregle para ir a la escuela.-**

-Tienes razón, gracias Raising Heart- sacudí a Vivio despacito- Ne~ ne~ Vivio tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela.- ella se tallo los ojos perezosamente.

-cinco minutos más, Nanoha-mama...- suspire.

-No, ya es hora de levantarse Takamachi Vivio.- una pantalla tomo por sorpresa a Yuuno.

\- "Hey tú hurón, todavía te faltan a completar 17 misiones más, sabes Fate-chan ya tendría completadas todas las misiones con todo y sus reportes, y ¿sabes qué más?, ESAPTO! Dinero!, así que como vas, ya deja a Nanoha-chan en paz y ponte a trabajar, no me hagas recordarte quien te compra tus mangas Yao~"- Yuuno quito la pantalla se levantó y se fue sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

Le reste importancia, cargue a Vivio después de despedirse de Fate-chan, Salimos del consultorio de Shamal y nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestro departamento para arreglarnos, ya es tiempo de que yo me ponga a trabajar también. Luego de ya estar arregladas le pedí a Signum que llevara a Vivio a la escuela como la semana pasada, ya que yo no sé manejar y Fate-chan siempre era la que la llevaba. Mientras caminaba cargando unos papeles me encontré con Subaru al parecer me estaba diciendo algo sobre Tea, pero aún con mucho esfuerzo no logro poder prestarle total atención. Fate-chan por favor deja de rondar por mi cabeza, por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos seguían en la casa de las Testarossa, aun pensando en lo sucedido, en sí nadie sabía qué hacer, ya tenían en claro que tenían que hacer un plan, sin embargo a nadie se le ocurría nada, todos se hacían las mismas preguntas, ¿Cómo iba a empezar su plan Sawrol? ¿Cómo es que estaba manipulando a Yuuno? Y la tercera y más importante ¿Cómo iban a encontrar evidencias para culparlo? Entre más se hacían estas preguntas más se estresaban, Erik se arto tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

Erik se levantó y camino de izquierda a derecha, rodeaba la sala, recorrió la casa de las Testarossa como unas cuarenta veces mínimo, todos lo seguían con la mirada, a Kald le comenzó a salir una vena resaltada en la frente, le molestaba que se pusiera así, lo único que lograba era bajar de peso por tanto caminar si dirección alguna. Kald estaba a punto de gritarle pero Erik hablo primero.

-¡Lo tengo!- detuvo su caminado sin sentido y todos lo miraron atentos.-…Se me fue…- y empezó de nuevo su recorrido.

-¡Por Sr. Dereck, Erik Pareces León enjaulado!-

\- Y cómo quieres que este si no se me ocurre nada.-

-Qué te parece si todos damos ideas y así hacemos un plan el cual proteja a todos.-

-Está bien,… bueno lo que sabemos es que…- fue interrumpido.

-Tengo una idea, y si Fate-chan despierta y le patea el cul* a Yuuno- todos miraron a Lumy.

-A mí me agrada la idea- dijo Precia que era la única que no miraba sorprendida a Lumy.

-Bueno no es mala idea- se quedó pensando Erick a ver si se le ocurría algo mejor- agh no encuentro ningún lado negativo a esa idea, pero dijo Sawrol que haría que quedes dormida para siempre eh utilizaría al hurón-

-Oh vamos Erik todos sabemos que mi hermana es diez mil millones de veces más fuerte que esa rata-

-Hurón- corrigió Erik.

-Es lo mismo- respondió Alicia restándole importancia.

-Tengo otra idea, que les parece si Erik y Fate-san van al mundo de los vivos pero como espíritus así nadie los mirara y se tomarán ese día para espiar a Yuuno y saber si esta poseído o controlado, da igual, por Sawrol y si es así que es lo que planea Sawrol, ¿no?-

-…Vaya cuando quieres pensar lo haces con ganas.- le dijo Erik a su hermano en tono de broma.

\- Y ¿quién está a favor de mi plan?- lo ignoro.

\- ¡Oi!, ¡No me ignores!-

\- ¡Yo lo estoy!- dijo Alicia ignorando a Erik.

\- Yo también- sonrió Lumy ignorando a Erik.

\- Yo no lo estoy- dijo Erik con pucheros.

-Yo igual lo estoy- dijo Precia ignorando al peliblanco.

\- y tu Fate-san ¿estás de acuerdo?, claro está que cuando tú y Erik consigan evidencia, haremos otro plan para acabar con este problema de una vez y que todos estén felices y a salvo- Kald miro a su hermano quien ya no estaba enfadando "bueno, casi todos…" pensó.

-Por mi está bien- Fate sonrió.

\- Genial ya que todos están de acuerdo esta noche comenzara el plan, tenemos que ir a Star White para pedir permiso y agarrar las cosas necesaria por si algo quiere salir mal.- todos asintieron.

Después de haber acordado todo su plan Lumy y Erik se dirigieron a Star White a pedir el permiso a jefe, Kald se quedó con las Testarossa para explicarle bien el plan y lo que harían, Precia sirvió un poco de Té para cada quien mientras escuchaban atentas a lo que les decía Kald, en sí, el plan era muy simple.

Lo único que haría sería espiar a Yuuno, ya que Sawrol no pasa mucho tiempo en el cielo y se la pasa mejor "cuidando" a su persona como espíritu. Así lo observarían a escondidas y descubrirían cuál es su plan y como es que lo piensa hacer. También le explico a Fate que no hiciera contacto con alguien el cual tengan una relación muy unida ya que se volvería visible para todo ser vivo.

La pulsera que le darán es la que la volverá invisible, solo se necesita presionar el botón blanco de esta y así ya no será visible para ninguna persona, si no hace contacto, si vuelve a presionar el botón será visible nuevamente.

-¿Si me explique?- Fate asintió después de que terminara de explicarle todo.

\- Ya llegamos- entro sonriente Lumy y atrás de ella Erik.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron al unísono los que se encontraban en la casa.

Una vez que se sentaron de nuevo en la sala, Kald le explico detalladamente a su hermano el plan, Precia le sirvió Té a los recién llegados, una vez que Kald ya le explico todo a Erik se fijaron en la hora.

-Bien son las 6:30 todos en el RF6 ya deberían de estar trabajando, así que es tiempo de darle comienzo al plan.-

Erik le dio la pulsera a Fate, tomo su mano y aparecieron en el consultorio de Shamal, los dos ya habían presionado el botón blanco de la pulsera, Fate diviso a una Rubia que acomodaba unas medicinas. Sonrió al verla cuidar de ella como siempre cada vez que llegaba de una misión. Erik le dio una capa con capucha a Fate, ella lo miro confundida.

-Es por si, por accidente tocas a alguien tengas la capa y no te miren- sonrió.

-Está bien… gracias- sonrió igual.

-¿Alguna idea de donde pude estar Scrya?-

-Pues en la Biblioteca Infinita es muy raro que salga de ahí, aunque Nanoha me dijo que Hayate le había dejado todas las misiones que se supone son mías.-

-En ese caso hay que ir con Hayate y buscar la información de las misiones.- Sin decir nada más los dos se dirigieron a la oficina de Hayate.

Los dos pensaron que sería fácil caminar unos cuantos pasillos pero al parecer hoy todos estaban ajetreados y para desgracia de ambos Fate tiene una relación muy unida a varias personas de este lugar, así que mientras caminaban o mejor dicho corrían y Fate esquivaba ágilmente a todas la personas, pero dio un piso en falso el cual hizo que tropezara.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Erik mientras se puso atrás de Fate para amortiguar su caída.

-itte…- hicieron un sonido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien Fate-san?- pregunto Erik con un obvio tono de preocupación.

-Disculpa, no me fije por donde iba ¿Se encuentran bien?- una chica peli-rosa la cual Fate miraba sorprendida y Erik igual, por suerte los dos ya traían la capucha puesta.

-No te preocupes fui yo la que no me fije por donde "caminaba"- dijo en tono de duda el caminaba.

-¿Testarossa?- Erik y Fate abrieron los ojos al punto de que casi se les salen.- Oh, disculpa tu vos se me hizo parecida a alguien que conozco…

-Esta b-bien dicen que tengo una voz común- fingió un poco su voz- por cierto, dicen que Shamal-san se encuentra algo mal en su consultorio y ocupamos encontrar a Signum ¿la conoces?-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué le paso a Shamal? Agh! Tengo que ir a verla!- sin más la peli-rosa desapareció.

-¡Whao! Eso estuvo cercas- dijo Erik mediante un gran suspiro.

-Vaya que sí- rió nerviosa.

-Bueno vuelve a picar el botón de tu pulsera para volver a ser invisibles.- Fate obedeció y continuaron su recorrido hasta la oficina de Hayate.

Lograron llegar a la oficina de Hayate, cruzaron la puerta y para su buena suerte no había nadie, ni un solo rastro mapachesco, sin perder el tiempo Fate hizo aparecer una pantalla, leyó 2 veces cada misión que se le fue otorgada a Scrya, soltó una pequeña risilla al ver lo fáciles que eran la misiones, se fijó en cual se encontraba en este momento, releyó la dirección, Erik lo miro solo una vez, apunto la coordenada y aparecieron en el lugar a lo lejos se divisaba un rubio de pelo medio largo amarrado con una coleta, el cual observaba divertido como unos ocho robots destrozaban una ciudad.

-¿No se supone que debería estar peleando con los robots?-

-Se supone.- los dos guardaron silencio al ver a un chico de cabellera negra acercarse a Scrya y sentarse a su lado admirando la destrucción que causaban los robots.

Los dos se pusieron a hablar como si nada y fue ahí donde Erik se dio cuenta de que Yuuno no estaba siendo controlado por Sawrol, si no que era cociente de todo lo que pasaba, Erik miro de reojo a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

-Yuuno no está siendo manipulado ¿verdad?- Erik negó con la cabeza- entonces el en verdad quiere hacerme sufrir.

-Así parece pero no lo dejaré.- Fate sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Sawrol se levantó le dijo unas cuantas cosas a Scrya y luego se fue, el rubio se quedó mirando la ciudad por un momento hasta que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza con un ladrillo, Fate miro sorprendida aquella escena de hace unos instantes, al parecer Yuuno había quedado inconsciente.

-Wuju! Justo al Blanco!- dijo divertido Erik, miro a Fate y sonrió- Vamos sé que quieres destruir a eso robots, ¿hace cuánto que no te diviertes en una pelea tan fácil como esta?- Fate sonrió.

-¿Enserio puedo?-

-Claro, no más que mantén tu identidad en secreto para que no nos descubran- le guiño un ojo y en 5 segundos Fate ya se encontraba visible y peleando junto con Bardiche.

Erik la miraba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca, le gustaba verla pelear y aunque ella no lo dijera, él sabía que a ella le encantaba pelear no por nada quería se Enforcer, ella quería vivir al máximo todo, ir a máxima velocidad, pelear al máximo, soñar al máximo. No paso mucho tiempo y solo se miraban tornillos en los aires, Fate ya había descendido.

-Termine- sonrió.

-Buen trabajo- sin darse cuenta los dos fueron rodeados por varias personas de ese lugar.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos!-

-¡Eso fue incrible!-

-¿¡Cuál es el nombre de nuestra heroína!?- los dos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

-Disculpen, pero mi cliente no tiene tiempo para esto tenemos que volver- dijo Erik fingiendo su voz y actuando como guardaespaldas.

\- Mou~ tan siquiera ¿nos diría su nombre?-

\- Mi nombre es Navi Harlaowssa- dijo entre risas Fate, Erik la miro con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya le dijo su nombre, ahora si nos disculpan- la gente les abrió paso, una persona les dio la "recompensa" de la misión ellos agradecieron y salieron de ahí riendo.

-¿Harlaowssa Navi? De seguro es la nueva sustituta o alumna de Fate T. Harlaown- dijo una persona del monto en un susurro inaudible.

-Así que tu nombre ahora es Navi Harlaowssa, interesante- los dos siguieron riendo.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió- sus risas pararon cuando Fate piso a un rubio inconsciente en el piso.

-Hay Fate-san ya pisaste miércoles, por eso siempre hay que fijarse por donde pisas- Erik sonrió al ver como Fate reía por su comentario, agarro al rubio que estaba en el piso y lo tiro a un bote de basura que había cercas de ahí.- Listo las cosas a donde pertenecen. Ahora déjame desinfectar ese zapato-

-No seas exagerado Erik-kun- las risas de ambos parecían no tener fin hasta que una pantalla apareció frente a ellos.

_-Chicos, ¿encontraron evidencias?-_

-¡Claro Kald! Aquí tengo la cámara con las fotos que acusan a Sawrol por a ver irrumpido 3 reglas- Erik se dio cuenta de que Fate lo miraba con duda- las tome mientras tú estabas distraída-sonrió.

_\- ¿Enserio? Eso es bueno, en ese caso ya pueden volver para pasar al plan B o mejor dicho para crear el plan B- _

-Está bien, entonces en un rato iremos para haya.- la pantalla desapareció.- Y bien ¿Qué misión sigue?

\- Es a unas cuantas millas de aquí… espera ¿podemos seguir haciendo las misiones?-pregunto Fate sorprendida.

-Por su pollo que sí-Sonrió.- Además la persona que se supone debería de hacerlas esta inconsciente, así que Navi Harlaowssa con su guardaespaldas Erik Destinheart tomaran su lugar ¿te parece?- Fate sonrió para luego asentir.

Los dos se fueron a completar las misiones restantes, en sí, la misiones en verdad eran fáciles así que no tardaron ni dos horas en terminarlas todas, al final lo dos caminaban con más de catorce sacos llenos de dinero cada uno.

-¿Y qué hacemos con las recompensas?-

-Bueno, conozco a un mapache el cual le debo mucho y además le encanta el dinero- dijo una sonriente Fate.

-Bien pues vamos a la oficina de Hayate.- Lo dos llegaron a RF6, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y otra ve comenzó Fate a esquivar a todos, pero al esquivar a una persona dando una vuelta choco con una chica castaña.

-Ah disculpe… ¿Fate-chan?- Fate se dio cuenta que con la vuelta para esquivar y al chocar con la castaña su capucha se había caído, Erik quien estaba agarrado de la mano de Fate se hizo visible igual por el hecho de tener una relación unida con Fate, se puso enfrente de ella cubriéndola.

\- ¿Por qué todos la confunden con esa tal Fate?- Erik con su mano agarro un mechón rubio de Fate e hizo que su cabellera se volviera color roja.

-¿confundirla? Disculpa pero la chica que esta atrás de ti es Fate-chan- exclamó la chica quien aparto a Erik para ver a "Fate".

-Disculpa pero yo no soy Fate-chan- dijo nerviosa.

-Woa! Juraba que eras Fate… oh vaya creo que ya me estoy traumando con todo esto, y bien… ¿ustedes quiénes son? Conozco a todo mi personal y esta vez si juro por todos los mapaches del mundo que nunca los había visto-

-En realidad solo venimos a dejarle estos sacos a una tal Yagami Hayate alias la "Mapache"- Erik se volvió a poner a lado de Fate.

-A pues, Mucho gusto, me presentaría pero creo que ya me conocen, y esos sacos ¿qué tienen?- pregunto curiosa.

-Dinero.- dijeron al unísono Fate y Erik.

-Son de las misiones que se le fue encargada a un tal Scrya, pero lo encontramos inconsciente y pues decidimos hacer su trabajo- completo Erik.

-¡OH! Genial eso sí que me agrada, Venga pasen a mi oficina…-

-¡Comandante Yagami-san!- la nombrada volteo y diviso a la chica peli-naranja que venía a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa Tea?-

-Aquí…tiene un…-respiro hondo y luego soltó todo el aire que había inhalado-saco con dinero, no los dieron unos ciudadanos por agradecimiento de salvar su pueblo.- terminó.

-Vaya con este ya son veinticinco sacos de recompensa,- Hayate volteo para ver a lo que estaban atrás de ella para agradecerle pero ya no estaban- ¿y los tipos que estaban aquí?- Teana la miro confundida.

-Comandante usted no tenía a nadie atrás cuando yo me acerque- Hayate fijo sus ojos en los sacos que estaban en el piso los cuales tenían una nota.

\- ¿Harloawssa Navi y Destinheart Erik?- leyó los nombre que se encontraban en la nota.- Disculpa Tea, ¿Te dijeron algo más la personas que vinieron y te dieron ese saco?-

-Etto…si, me dijeron que los reclutas que enviaron eran muy bueno aprendices, y que la recluta ¿Navi? Creo que así me dijeron que se llamaba con su compañero Erik eran muy buenos discípulos de la capitana T. Harlaown, ya que el Barrier Jacket de la chica era idéntico al de ella. Algunos pensaron que era ella pero siempre tenía la capucha de su capa puesta pero dicen que vieron un mechón rubio de esta así que por eso vienen sus dudad- explico la chica peli-naranja.

-Jum Eso sí que es algo interesante… ¡A correr!- la castaña salió corriendo hasta el consultorio de Shamal arrastrando con ella a Tea.

Al entrar al consultorio se encontraron con una Rubia de ojos verdes tratando de tranquilizar a una peli-rosa que no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien, Hayate miro en dirección a la cama donde se supone que debería de esta su amiga Enforcer, y sí, ahí se encontraba dormida como hace una semana, suspiro resignada y ahora su pregunta era ¿Quién era esa tal Harloawssa? Y ¿por qué eran tan parecidas?

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- susurro la mapache para sí.

Mientras tanto Erik y Fate ya habían regresado con los demás a la casa Testarossa, donde todos los esperaban sentados.

-Erik ¿podrías regresar el color Natural de mi pelo?- Erik sonrió al ver que había quitado el honorifico de su nombre, agarro un mechón de su pelo rojizo y lo acerco a su boca para besarlo y regresará a su color Natural.

-Por su puesto.- dijo sonriendo.

-Hey, Tortolos ¿cómo les fue?-

-No molestes hermano y aquí tengo la evidencia- le mostro la cámara y se la aventó.

-Perfecto ahora tenemos que hacer el plan de ataque ¿no es así?- Fate sonriendo se fue junto a su mamá, Alicia y Lumy.

-En realidad no, tenemos que mostrarle cuanto antes la evidencia al jefe, para que le ponga fin a este asunto, y así Fate pueda regresar tranquila, aunque lo que me dijo Sawrol me tiene intranquilo.-

-¿qué te dijo?-

-Bueno antes de que llegara aquí todo golpeado, yo estaba en el Star White y era Sawrol y Scrya los que querían entrometerse en el sueño de Nanoha y Fate-san, pero la desperté, luego de que Lumy la trajera aquí yo me quede y fue ahí donde apareció Sawrol…- Erik comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

**FlashBack.**

**-Nada mal Destinheart pero esto solo son calentamiento por decirlo así el verdadero plan aún no comienza.-**

**-Bueno en ese caso no dejare que nunca comience- **

**-En ese caso espero que te prepares para la mayor batalla de tu vida como ángel y las pérdidas de las personas que amas como esa Fate- su sonrisa cínica se hizo presente.**

**-Sabes deberías de dejar a un lado lo que sucedió con tu hermano, no es necesario que tú sigas sus pasos.- Erik trato de hacerlo entender pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.**

**\- ¿¡Eh!? Pero si todo es por tu culpa ¡Gracias a ti alejaron a mi hermano de mi lado y lo mandaron al infierno! ¡Traicionaste a uno de los tuyos! …Pero yo traeré de vuelta a mi hermano para que miré como te hago sufrir- y al terminar de decir eso Sawrol ataco a Erik y comenzaron su pelea.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Después en media pelea lanzo una bomba de humo, sabía que el escaparía así que yo hice lo mismo y vine aquí.- termino de contar lo que paso y finalizó con un suspiro.

-Ya veo, será mejor que nosotros igual tengamos un plan para no esta tan "indefensos" por decirlo así-

-Sí, tienes razón- los dos se dirigieron a la sala junto a las Testarossa, se despidieron de ella y junto con Lumy salieron de la casa.

-Y bien ¿ya pensaron en otro plan?- pregunto Lumy curiosa por saber.

-No,… aún no sabemos bien que es lo que planea Sawrol, pero si lo que dijo es cierto cabe la probabilidad de que comience una típica pelea de ángeles contra demonios.-

-Por ahorita hay que entregarle la evidencia a tu papá Lumy para que tome cartas en el asunto- Lumy asintió, los tres se subieron al carro de Erik y fueron hacia Star White.

Alicia miraba algo preocupada a su hermana la cual sonreí, luego no, luego sí y no, si y no, ya se le hacía raro como su rostro podía hacer tantos gestos en tan solo segundos. Precia había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, Alicia se acercó a su hermana y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Fate sucede algo?- la mencionada la miro y sonrió nerviosa.

-Creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando…-

* * *

_Hola :D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Nashi: *leyendo los comentarios, acercamiento de cámara* Oh! Hola Queridos lectores, Verán me encontraba leyendo sus queridos, amados y sensuales reviews y me di cuenta del gran amor que le tiene al hurón así que se me ocurrió hacer este mini-espacio._

_Fate: Disculpa, Nashi ¿por qué Yuuno está amarrado a una silla y tiene la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva?_

_Nashi: Es parte del nuevo programa que acabo de hacer llamado "Bulliyng a Yuuno" el cual consiste en que me escriban que quieren hacerle al hurón, golpearlo, tirarlo de un quinto piso, castrarlo, etc, etc. =u=_

_Yuuno: T-T *pensar* Ayuda~… _

_Fate: *gota al estilo anime* No creo que nadie quiera leer como golpean a Yuuno..._

_Nashi: a como de que no mira *agarrar la hoja de reviews* Aquí __**Liz **__insiste en que le des una buena golpiza al hurón y __**Kihara CJ **__hasta aquí huelo su "amor" por el hurón tanto que quiere que lo colguemos así que, Al publico lo que pide. Ahora Fate-san dale una buena paliza al Hurón mientras está colgado como saco de Boxeo. *sonríe inocentemente*_

_Fate: Esta bien… *activar Barrier Jacket, con Bardiche en su forma de Oz lanza dos aros eléctricos hacia yuuno el cual mágicamente tenía un chaleco-bomba* ._."_

_**¡POOM!**_

_Nashi: Quiero agradecer a _

_**Liz:**__ Gracias por seguir mi historia y tranquila ya falta poco para que Fate-san despierte y le parta la "·$"&amp;$"·%$%&amp;·$"!·"$ al hurón ^^_

_**MK:**__ Me alegra que te guste mi historia y tranquila la seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al ¿final feliz? Maybe ~u~_

_**Kihara CJ:**__ Gracias por responder mis preguntas xD es que haré un crossover y quería saber que parejas les agradaban más :3 _

_**Alondra-Chan NHyNF:**__ Bueno es que Alicia es Alicia y ya tu sabe :v PD: Amo varias de tus historias soy tu admiradora secreta ya no tan secreta :v :B_

_**FateTakamachi:**__ (=u=)7 Simplemente Gracias por seguir mi historia _CoManDanThe MapaShe ReChiKen PoguEr x3

Sin más que decir Hasta el próximo cap ;3


	7. Plan B

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 7: **El plan (parte 2)

Nota: Disculpen la Demora~~ :c admito que flojee ya que no sabia como continuar la historia y ademas tengo otras historias en mente que ya estan en proceso *u*

* * *

-Creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando…- miré incrédula a mi hermana.

-¿¡Cómo que están cambiando!? ¿¡Acaso…Te enamoraste de alguien de aquí!?- Fate me miró confundida.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Ali-nee?- ahora yo era la confundida- mis sentimientos por Nanoha son más fuertes que toda la magia que existe en todos los mundos.

-Entonces… ¿de qué sentimientos estás hablando?-

-Sabes que amo a mi familia, la que esta haya abajo esperando a que despierte, pero mis sentimientos que gritan que me quede aquí con ustedes crecen cada vez más, esto ya se está volviendo algo,… frustrante.- la abrase.

-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, yo no quiero que te vayas y volvamos a separarnos, en verdad, no lo quiero.- ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-Pero tienes que irte- las dos volteamos a ver a nuestra mamá, que ponía la cena en la mesa.

-mamá tiene razón- Fate nos miró con los ojos cristalizados.

-Hija- Fate voltio a verla- míralo de esta forma, toda esta semana, se al vuelto la semana más, feliz y amorosa que hayamos tenido Alicia y yo, porque por fin pudimos tener la familia que siempre quisimos,- termino de colocar los tres platos- porque estuviste tú.

-Y te lo agradecemos, en verdad.- sujete su mano y nos dirigimos al comedor con mamá para sentarnos.

-Pero,- Precia miro con cariño a Fate- Aún Fate tiene que volver feliz a su nueva familia, una familia la cual está esperando a que despiertes para que sean felices todos juntos. Y te prometemos…-

\- que Mamá y Yo protegeremos a toda tu familia y a ti desde aquí arriba- complete lo que iba a decir mi mamá.

-Así que no llores, y mejor hay que disfrutar los ratos que tenemos como la familia Testarossa, como esta cena, así que, a comer.- Fate asintió con una sonrisa.

Las tres comenzamos a comer y disfrutar de la cena, pero aun con todas las palabras que dije anteriormente, es inevitable sentir este dolor, este dolor que me dice que ya no tendré a mi hermana por más tiempo y tendré que volver a separarme de ella. Al terminar la cena las tres no fuimos a dormir.

* * *

-Y ¿cómo va el plan?-

-Todo está en su lugar, así que "La típica guerra" comenzará dentro de unos días-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Scrya?- los pelinegros fijaron su vista al rubio.

-Verán, no sé cómo están las cosas en el cielo y sé que Sawrol tampoco lo sabe ya que ni pasas más de un milisegundo haya arriba, y no sabemos que pueden estar planeando…-

-¿Es eso cierto, Sawrol?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

-Eh, bueno, si… pero, ¡no pueden estar haciendo ningún plan porque ni si quiera saben nuestro plan verdadero, así que todo lo que hagan será en vano!- se excusó el hermano menor.

-y ¿qué pasaría si eso en verdad afecta el plan?-

-¡No pasará!-

-¡Deberías de preocuparte más y espiarlos en el cielo, y se supone que eres mi "ángel guardián"!-

-¡Qué con eso Scrya, Deberías de estar agradecido conmigo, ya que yo seré el que te entregue a Takamachi en bandeja de plata!-

\- Oigan, ya dejen de discutir par de inmaduros.-

-S-si onii-sama.-

-Igual ya tengo que volver a la tierra y volver con Nanoha para seguir intentando enamorarla.- sin más el rubio desapareció de ahí.

-¿Sawrol?-

\- ¿Qué pasa Onii-sama?-

-Más te vale que el plan no pierda su rumbo, porque ya sabes lo que te pasará.- el menor trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras.

-N-no hay nada por lo cual debes preocuparte.-

-Eso espero.-

* * *

-Ahh~- suspiró- Que hermoso amanecer-dijo una rubia mientras abría las cortinas del consultorio.

-Hmg- se quejó una cobriza que aun dormía en una de las camas.

_**-My Master, es hora de levantarse.-**_

\- Cinco minutos más~- ronronearon Vivio y Nanoha.

_**-Es hora de arreglarse para ir a la escuela y trabajar-**_

-Deberían de hacerle caso a Raising Heart, Nanoha-chan, Vivio-chan.-

-Ahora no tengo clases.-

-Le diré a Hayate que me de él día libre… Espera, ¿qué?- Nanoha fijo la vista en la niña que abrasaba a Fate- ¿Cómo que no tienes clases?

-Mnh- Vivio de tallo los ojos- Oh! Cierto, se me olvido decirte, Nos dieron el día libre porque le iban a hacer unos arreglos a los salones de la escuela. – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_**-Aun así, My Master tiene que ir a trabajar.-**_

-Tienes razón, ahora tendré que dejar a Vivio al cuidado de alguien…- coloco su mano en su mentó, quedándose pensativa.

-¿Nanoha-mama, me puedo quedar con Tía Shamal para cuidar con ella a Fate-papa?-

-¿Eh?...pues…- la cobriza miró a la rubia que acomodaba algunas medicinas.

-Por mí no hay problema- las tres sonrieron.

-Gracias Shamal, en ese caso, la dejo a tu cuidado mientras trabajo.-la cobriza se despidió de Shamal y de su hija, agarro a su dispositivo y salió del consultorio.

* * *

_**-Sr. Es hora de levantarse- **_

-Hmn, ¿Qué horas son Bardiche?-

_**-Son las 6:05, oh! Creo que eh cometido un error, usted se levanta a las 7, discúlpeme Sr.-**_

\- No, no- movió su cabeza de ambos lados en signo de negación- está bien, no te preocupes- Fate tallo sus ojos, se liberó del agarre de su hermana y se dirigió a la ventana, abrió las cortinas- Que hermoso amanecer, ¿No te parece Bardiche?

_**-Concuerdo con usted Sr.- **_Fate le sonrió a su dispositivo.

-¿Bardiche?-

_**-Yes Sr.-**_

-Saliendo de la ducha ¿te apetece que demos un paseo por el aire?-

_**-Me encantaría Sr.-**_

Fate sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a la ducha, salió con un conjunto de ropa ligero, uno jeans medio flojos, una camiseta gris de tirante que se ajustaba a ella un poco en el pecho y en la cintura y un chaleco color amarillo con negro y con unas botas militarizadas color negras. Agarro a su dispositivo y a pasos silenciosos salió de su casa. Una sube brisa acaricio su cabellera.

-En verdad hace un bonito día- activo su Barrier Jacket y emprendió el vuelo.

Su paseo duro mucho pero tampoco fue corto, mientras volaba por lugares que no había tenido el placer de conocer se encontró con un bosque, o mejor dicho, como una selva tropical, donde en el centro de esta, se encontraba una cascada la cual creaba un brisa refrescante en el aire. La rubia sonrió al ver tan hermoso paisaje y decidió descender en aquel lugar.

-Es un gran lugar para relajarse un rato.- una vez en tierra, desactivo el Barrier Jacket y se sentó en la orilla del mini lago que se creó por aquella cascada que estaba frente a ella.- ¿Qué te parece Bardiche?

_**-Es muy hermoso Sr.-**_

-Tan hermoso ¿Cómo quién?...-

_**-Como Raisi…-**_ el dispositivo se quedó en silencio, y Fate soltó una risilla.

-No temas en decirlo, ya ha pasado mucho desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentías por ella… es el mismo sentimiento que yo siento por Nanoha…-

_**-En ese caso este lugar es tan hermoso y encantador como Raising Heart y Nanoha-san-**_ Fate miro con una sonrisa el dispositivo que brillaba en su mano.

-Sip, Tienes Razón mi querido compañero.- suspiro y embozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Bardiche, cuanto todo este embrollo termine, le confesaré mi sentimientos a Nanoha.

_**-Déjà vu, los mismo dijo la otra vez Sr. ¿Esta vez no se volverá a repetir?-**_

-A que te refieres Bardiche- sonrió- Eso no volverá a pasar,… Porque ahora sé que Yuuno no merece a Nanoha o mejor dicho nunca la mereció.

_**-La apoyo totalmente, y si así es, entonces, yo también diré lo que mantengo adentro, como usted Sr.-**_

-¿Eso es un trato?-

_**-Como guste tomarlo.-**_

-Bien, entonces trato echo, Cuando termine todo este problema tú y yo diremos todos lo que tenemos guardado.-

_**-Yes, Sir.- **_

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo ya había pasado volando, y el estómago de Fate fue el recordatorio, sin darle mucha importancia, Fate comenzó a caminar y se encontró varios frutos, los lavo en el lago y se dedicó a comerlos mientras seguía con su tranquila plática junto con su dispositivo. El tiempo paso y paso, en si ya el sol estaba muy abajo.

-Bardiche, tengo miedo… no quiero dejar a mi familia… pero quiero volver con los demás, esto es muy difícil.-

_**-Pero si usted no vuelve, no podrá decirle lo que siente a Nanoha-san,-**_Fate hizo una mueca pues su dispositivo tenía razón_**\- Sr. Tengo una pregunta, si la responde tendremos la respuesta a su debate de quedarse aquí o regresar.**_

-y cuál es esa pregunta-

_**-No se la diré.-**_

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no!? Creí que me estabas ayudando Bardiche- hablo con un puchero.

_**-Se la preguntaré en el momento adecuado Sr.-**_Fate suspiró_**\- Por cierto, su familia ha de estar preocupada, ya son las 6 de la tarde, se brincó el desayuno y la comida, ¿no querrá saltarse la cena también o sí?**_

-Mou~ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Bardiche? No puedo creer que sea tan tarde.-

Fate miró aterrada aquella puerta de madera que se encontraba enfrente de ella, trago saliva para luego soltar todo el aire que quien sabe cuánto tiempo ya lo tenía retenido, con su mano izquierda que temblaba a mas no poder, toco aquella puerta. Unos pasos fuertes se escuchaban atrás de aquella puerta, la cual se empezó a abrir o mejor dicho se abrió de un solo jalón.

-¡Que horas son estas de llegar! ¡Ya estaba a punto de irte a sacar de aquella selva!- Fate esperaba ver a su madre gritándole pero fue todo lo contrario.

-L-lo siento… sin darme cuenta el tiempo se me fue volando Alicia-

-¡No me vengas con eso y por si fuera poco te brincaste el desayuno y la comida Mujer!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mí intensión solo quería dar un pequeño paseo con Bardiche~- trato de excusarse pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡PUES VETE DESPIDIENDO DE TU PASEOS PORQUE NO TE…-

**¡TRAZ!**

Un plato se rompió en la cabeza de la rubia mayor, dejándole un chichón en la cabeza de esta, Alicia voltio con una mirada asesina para ver quien le había lanzado aquel plato, su mirada desapareció al ver quien fue.

-¡Ya déjala en paz Alicia!-

-Que buena puntería mamá- susurro Fate.

**¡PLOM!**

Esta vez fue una bola de estambre la que choco con el rostro de la rubia menor, la cual miró confundida a quien se lo había lanzado.

-¡Tú tampoco te salvas también estoy enojada contigo Fate!-

-¡Hey ¿Por qué ella recibió la bola de estambre y yo el plato de VIDRIO VI-DRI-O?!- Precia la miro con su ojos lleno de furia.

-¡LAS DOS SE ME CALLAN Y SE VAN A LA SALA QUE TENEMOS COSAS DE QUE HABLAR!-

Sin más que discutir las hermanas rubias se fueron cabizbajas hacia la sala, donde la rubia menor de ojos borgoña noto que tenían visitas, al levantar su cabeza para ver quiénes eran, saludo apenada al ver a Erik, Kald y Lumy sentados con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Precia suspiró y se sentó en el sillón de tres personas junto a sus hijas. Lumy decidió romper el silencio incomodo que quería apoderarse del momento.

-Cof...cof- aclaro su garganta- ya que estamos todos aquí, daremos comienzo a la explicación del plan b- Fate presto total atención.

-Bueno en realidad no pudimos crear un plan perfecto, en si lo único que harás es despertar Fate, pero Erik estará contigo, te daremos otra pulsera a juego, es decir que Erik tendrá otro la cual hace que solo tú puedas ver a Erik, y Erik podrá interferir en el mundo humano, a lo que me refiero es que Erik podrá tocar a personas y ellas no se darán cuenta de su existencia pero tú no puedes tocarlo porque se volverá visible para todos…- concluyo Kald.

-Sí, está bien, pero eso quiere decir que ya voy a despertar definitivamente.-

-Sí. Pero con eso de que Yuuno tal vez se le ocurría hacerte algo, no queríamos que regresaras pero ahora es la única alternativa por eso Erik estará contigo para protegerte como siempre lo ha hecho, aunque sabemos que eres más fuerte que el huron ese, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-

-Sé que es muy pronto pero tendrás que despertar ahora en la noche.-

-¡Espera quieres decir que despertaré dentro de una hora!- Erik la miro con tristeza.

-Sí, lo siento, pero al mal paso hay que darle prisa-

-En eso tiene razón Erik, Fate.-

-Pero mamá… todavía no quiero decirles adiós…-

-Ni nosotros, pero debes de recordar porque hacemos esto, y bien sabes que es por ti, estoy ya se está saliendo de control hija y es mejor que regrese- Precia abrazo a su hija, Alicia no tarde en unirse al abrazo, una vez que los sollozos de Fate se calmaron el abrazo se deshizo.

Fate suspiro resignada y embozo una sonrisa, todo al mirarla sonrieron junto con ella.-En ese caso, ya estoy lista para volver, en verdad los voy a extrañar a todos- su vista se fijó en el peliblanco- …bueno casi a todos ya que a Erik-kun lo voy a estar viendo diario al parecer.- rió.

-Sí, estaré pegado a ti como chicle,... es broma solo estaré contigo cuando vea a Scrya muy cercas de ti, tampoco quiero invadir tu espacio personal-sonrió nervioso.

Todos se quedaron platicando sobre todas la emociones y las cosas que pasaron durante la semana que estuvo Fate con ellos, Precia disidió hacer una cena rápida ya que el tiempo no era mucho y se iba acabando cada vez más rápido para ella, escuchaba como platicaban animadamente ahí en la sala, quería ocultar su dolor, pero era demasiado.

-_No puedo creer que otra vez te voy a perder, Fate…-_ las risas de sus hijas se adentraron en sus oídos, unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de su ojos violetas.

-Mamá ¿Necesitas ayuda?...- Fate entro a la cocina con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al ver a Precia llorando.

Fate camino lento hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, ella tampoco quería irse, no quería alejarse ahora, ya habían arreglado sus problemas y todo lo que paso, ¿por qué debía separarse de ella otra vez?

Precia correspondió a su abrazo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, ella le dio un tierno beso en la cabellera rubia de su hija y se separó de ella dejando sus manos en sus hombros, miro con ternura esos ojos borgoña que la miraban con tristeza, ella sonrió, se secó sus lágrimas y sonrío aún más.

-Ya… ya estoy bien hija, si quieres ayúdame a poner los platos en la mesa ¿te parece bien?- Fate asintió y ayudo a su mamá.

Precia fue a avisarles a los que se encontraban en la sala que ya estaba lista la cena, todos sonrieron y se dirigieron al comedor, la cena empezó tranquila y silenciosa pero como a Alicia no es muy a fan del silencio decidió inciar una plática.

-Tengo una pregunta- todos voltearon a verla.- ¿Por qué Fate tiene que despertar en la noche, no es algo irónico?

-…Ahora que lo pienso, por primera vez en la perezosa vida o muerte de mi hija, tiene razón ¿Por qué?-

-No sé si fue un cumplido o insulto-murmuro para sí Alicia.

-Bueno, es que Erik, como siempre, tiene un mal presentimiento y por fortuna o desgracia la mayoría de las veces tienen razón sus malos presentimientos,… es por eso que Fate debe volver esta noche.- después de dejar respondida la pregunta, la plática no continuó.

* * *

-Para ahorrarnos de problemas, vamos a poner más rápido el plan- habló un pelinegro que se encontraba buscando una cosa en algunos cajones.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un rubio con curiosidad.

-Me refiero a que vamos a apresurar la muerte de Testarossa, y para eso tú tienes que ayudarme Scrya.-

-¿Y que se supone que estás buscando, Sawrol?-

-Esto.- Saco una inyección y un frasquito.

-Vaya, así que voy a inyectarle eso a esa güera mientras sigue dormida y disfrutando de su familia ya fallecida. Y yo solo la ayudaré a quedarse ahí para siempre.-

-Exacto, es increíble tu mente de nerd.-

-¿Y qué es esto?-

-Veneno, la matara en 10 min. Se disolverá, lo cual no dejara rastro en su cuerpo por si la examinan.-

-Eso es increíble.- miraba sorprendido aquel frasquito con un líquido morado oscuro.

-El veneno de un demonio, es así de potente, ahora ve y has el trabajo.- Sawrol le entrego la inyección y el frasquito.

Yuuno asintió y sin más que decir salió de la biblioteca, guardo el frasquito con la inyección en su saco verde y comenzó a caminar al consultorio de Shamal. En el recorrido se dio cuenta de que aún había muchas personas despiertas, además faltaba una hora para que la mayoría de los trabajadores se fueran a sus casas.

Llego al consultorio de Shamal y se quedó afuera, logro escuchar las voces de Vivio y Shamal, hizo un frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido de enfado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Maldición, tendré que esperar a que todos duerman.- murmuro con desgano.

-¿Esperar para qué?- El rubio fijo su vista a la persona que se encontraba al frente suyo.

-N-nanoha… etto… no nada es que me iba a llegar una entrega y por lo visto tendré que esperar- sonrió nervioso.

-O ya veo, bueno nos vemos Yuuno-kun tengo que ir por Vivio para que vayamos al departamento.-

-¿Ahora no van a dormir en el consultorio de Shamal?-

-Eh, no, si le digo eso a Vivio de seguro me haría un berrinche, Nyahaha, solo nos iremos para cambiarnos y luego volveremos para dormir con Fate-chan-

-Ya veo, en ese caso que tengan un dulce sueño.- sonrió, claro una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias Yuuno-kun igualmente- Nanoha se alejó de él y fue hasta donde se encontraba su hija.

-Sera mejor que te despidas de una vez de tu querida Fate-chan y comiences a amarme a mí, Nanoha.- pensó.

-Y para ti será mejor que vayas al consultorio de Shamal.- le dijo telepáticamente el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en frente de él.

-¿Para qué?...-se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho- Si quieres que vaya para inyectarle esta cosa te recuerdo que varias personas pueden verme.-

-Pero si te están dando la oportunidad, escucha, acabo de ver a dos tipos hablando de que Signum invitara a Shamal a una cena, y que ahorita iba a ir a recogerla al consultorio, y Nanoha va a ir por Vivio ¿Me explico o tengo que decírtelo con manzanas y peras?- Yuuno se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio de Shamal.

-Si ya entendí.- corto la comunicación telepática.

Yuuno vio a Nanoha y a Vivio platicando con Shamal en la puerta, al parecer iban a dejar a Fate sola por un rato, ya que Shamal, estaba a punto de irse a arreglar para su cita y Nanoha junto con Vivio irían a cambiarse, una sonrisa de victoria se posó sobre los labios de Yuuno. Espero a que todos se fueran y se acercó hacia la puerta del consultorio.

Giró la yapa de la puerta, "Maldición la cerraron" se dijo a sí mismo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, Yuuno vio a Sawrol que le sonreía y este suspiró y paso. Fue hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo dormido de Fate. Sawrol cerró de nuevo la puerta para evitarse problemas. Yuuno saco el frasco donde se encontraba el veneno, metió la aguja de la inyección y saco una gran cantidad de liquidó, metió el fresco en una bolsa de plástico y luego lo guardo en su saco, destapo el brazo de Fate y fue acercando la inyección.

-Es hora de dormir para siempre T. Harlaown- sonrió.

* * *

_Nashi: Hola Lectores! *quitarme el polvo que se acumuló en mis ropas* eh renacido… ExtoyVita! Digo Estoy Viva!~ Bueno y comenzamos con el programa de *redoble de tambor* "Bullying a Yuuno" MUAHAHAHA!_

_Hayate: No te sale la risa malvada…_

_Nashi: Tu cállate mapache! Ahora nuestra invitada especial La Comandante Mapache! Ella Torturara a él hurón ahora huehuehue~_

_Hayate: Bien Ya tengo al mal nacido atado en ese barrote… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? _

_Nashi: Prenderlo Claro Esta! *poner pedazos de ramas secas y madera rodeando a Yuuno* Ahora ¡Enciendo-lo Mujer! _

_Hayate: *voltear mi gorro al estilo Azh Moztasa SIGNUM YO TE ELIJO! *lanzar una pokeball*_

_Signum: Que caraj…_

_Hayate: Usa Lanzallamas!_

_Signum: Ama, no soy un pokémon…_

_Hayate: Pero si mi esclava y es casi lo mismo Ahora Usa Lanzallamas!_

_Signum: mierda *usar "lanzallamas"*_

_Yuuno: Agh! Quema!_

_Nashi/Signum/Hayate: …No me digas :v _

_Nashi: Bueno aquí Termina el mini-espacio de hoy je je Una vez más disculpen la gran demora pero ya saben cuando una sale de idiotaciones(bakaciones) Kiijy~ Nos vemos el próximo cap lo subiré el domingo si o si. Se despide Nashi T.H.D.H se les quiere :3_


	8. Bienvenida de Nuevo

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 8: **Bienvenida de nuevo.

*****_Deja el fic y sale corriendo gaymente* LAMENTO LA DEMORA~~~ NO ME COMAN! _

* * *

-Es hora de dormir para siempre T. Harlaown- sonrío.

Una mano sujeto con fuerza la otra que le acercaba aquella aguja- Creo que "para siempre" es mucho tiempo hurón- los ojos esmeralda miraban sorprendidos a los borgoña que ardían en ira pura.

-Mierda, ya despertaste…- la inyección cayó al piso, Yuuno trato de librarse del agarre de aquella rubia, pero en vez de librarse recibió un puñetazo en la barbilla.

-Aaa~- suspiró- creo que sus planes se arruinaron- Fate se levantó de la cama y se quitó todos los aparatos que tenía conectados a su cuerpo, una risa burlona salió al ver al rubio tirado en el piso todo noqueado por aquel puñetazo que le dio.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Testarossa.- Fate fijó su vista en el pelinegro que sonreía cínicamente. – Mira esta solo era un adelanto para poner más fácil el plan, aún si ya despertaste esto en realidad no cambia nada.-

\- Y por qué no me cuentas tu plan ¿eh?-

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido?-

\- Conste que tú te lo dijiste solito- sonrío.

-¡No soy estúpido!-

-¿ah? Pero si tú mismo lo acabas de decir.- hizo un gesto "inocente" como el de su hija Vivio.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Bueno, por cierto ¿Sabes Ingles?-

-A qué viene eso…- la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Que significa "I am stupid"?- agarro una grabadora y la encendió.

-Soy Estúpido.- detuvo la grabadora y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Tú lo has dicho!- siguió riendo a carcajadas y repito la cinta de la grabadora.

_**-Soy Estúpido-**_ Fate se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama riendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡YA BASTA!- una vena resaltada salió de su frente. Fate prendió de nuevo la grabadora- JURO QUE CUANDO LA "TÍPICA GUERRA" DE DEMONIOS Y ANGELES DE COMIENZO Y YO ME CONVIERTA TOTALMENTE EN UN DEMONIO SERÉ YO EL QUE TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.- detuvo la grabadora.

-Así que ese es tu plan.- sonrió.

-¿eh?... ¡OH MIERDA! Sera mejor que te mate ahora estúpid-un brazo se enrollo en su cuello que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-Más respeto para la señorita, joven.- sonrió- Lamento la demora Fate-san, pero alguien insistió en venir.

-Hola Fate- saludo una pelinegra.

-No hay problema, El caso es que llegaron, Hola Lumy-san, Erik-kun.- Fate lanzo la grabadora y Lumy atrapo aquel objeto en sus manos.- Esa es la evidencia del crimen que quiere cometer será mejor que su Jefe lo miré o escuche lo más rápido posible.-

-Con esto es suficiente, ¡Eres increíble Fate-san!- Fate fue rodeada por lo brazos de Lumy.

-… No es nada Lumy-san, lo que sea por ayudar.- acarició su cabello mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Ahora sé porque Nanoha y lo demás te quieren tanto! Tengo una idea, Fate se mi novia, quiero ser la envidia de todos~ - los ojos de Fate parpadearon varias veces analizando lo que acababa de decir Lumy.

-¡Hey pero que locuras estas diciendo Lumy!- Erik apretó más el agarre de su brazo.

\- Erik-kun vas a matar a Sawrol…- señalo al pelinegro.

-¡Oh rayos!- lo soltó- lo siento…- Erik le puso una esposas mágicas y lo dejo hincado en el piso.- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Lumy.

-Sí, si- Lumy se separó de Fate, la miró, sonrió y le dio un beso rápido ni de dos segundos cerca de la comisura de los labios.- Gracias por todo Fate-san.- agarro la inyección y se fue al lado de un sorprendido y congelado Erik.- Adiós Fate-san-sonrío.

Fate miró aún más sorprendida a aquella chica- A-adiós...- dejo salir un leve suspiro y sonrío, vaya que esa chica es algo parecida a Nanoha, pensó.- Me saludan a mi Familia,… por favor.-

-No te preocupes Fate, les daremos tus saludos- Lumy y Erik junto con Sawrol desaparecieron, dejando a Fate sola, bueno casi sola.

Fate se levantó y agarro al rubio que se encontraba en el piso, lo arrastro hasta la ventana y tirándolo desde ahí, camino de nuevo a la cama y se recostó. Suspiró para luego mirar el techo como si fuese lo más interesante de todo el mundo.

-Espera… el consultorio de Shamal está en el piso 5… se me olvido, pobre yuuno… mm no lo tiene bien merecido.-

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se puso a buscar algún conjunto de ropa, y para su buena suerte ahí se encontraba unos pantalones suyos que utilizaba para el entrenamiento de los reclutas, agarro aquellas prendas y comenzó a cambiarse, ya se había puesto el pantalón cuando la chapa de la puerta se giró para dejar entrar a una niña de rubios cabellos gritando.

-¡Vamos Nanoha-mama ya quiero irme a dormir con…-Vivio tallos sus ojitos al no creer lo que miraba-¡Fate-papa!-Vivio corrió hasta Fate, ella simplemente sacudió sus cabellos mientras miraba como abrazaba su pierna con demasiada fuerza.

-Vivio no grites tanto…- Nanoha que iba entrando, quedo en estado de shock al ver a su rubia despierta, pero no solo por eso, sino que aparte de estar despierta, no tenía su camisa y fue ahí donde maldijo aquel sujetador negro que la saco de su shock- …Fate-chan-

-Vivio me vas a romper la pierna- sonrió para luego cargarla- Hola Nanoha- las lágrimas de la cobriza se hicieron presentes.

Corrió hasta llegar a Fate, que con su mano libre abrazo a la cobriza y le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Fate abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Idiota- Nanoha le estaba dado "leves" golpes con sus puños, uno tras otro.

-… ¿lo siento?- la miró con ternura.-

-¿Por qué Fate-papa no tiene camisa?- Nanoha reacciono y se separó rápido de Fate, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y trato de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

-Es que me estaba cambiando pero luego entraron dos hermosuras por aquella puerta y pues se me olvido ponerme lo que me falta.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh!, entonces Vivio se tiene que bajar para que Fate-papa termine de cambiarse-

-Sí… pero no quiero soltarte~- abrazo con sus dos manos a su hija que reía por como actuaba su "papá".

-…Pero te vas a refriar si sigues así Fate-chan- dijo a muy duras penas una cobriza sonrojada.

-Tienes razón- Fate en no más de 5 segundos soltó a Vivio, se puso la camisa y la volvió a cargar- Listo.-sonrió.

-Fate-papa es muy veloz-

La puerta se abrió, una rubia junto con una peli-rosa que cargaba a un rubio entraron al consultorio.

-Disculpen la interrupción Nanoha, Vivio , Fate…- Shamal froto sus ojos y miro de nuevo a aquella rubia quien cargaba a Vivio- ¡Fate Despertaste!

-Testarossa- Signum dejo caer al rubio el cual estaba cargando por aquella sorpresa.

-Hola Signum, Shamal.- sonrió.

-¿Qué no iban a tener una cita?- Nanoha las miró desconcertada. Signum y Shamal caminaron hacia ellas.

-Tú lo has dicho Íbamos- Shamal rió nerviosa.- pero encontramos a esa rata tirada afuera en el pasto y Shamal por su buen corazón y por su trabajo tiene que atenderlo.-

-Lo vieran dejado ahí-

-Eso iba a hacer- Signum y Fate comenzaron a reír y recibieron un zape de parte de Nanoha y Shamal.

-Esto no es una broma- las regañaron y Vivio comenzó a reír.

-Además Fate debería de estar en reposo-

-Shamal tiene razón.-

-Aow~ que mal, bueno entonces vámonos a nuestra hogar, nos vemos Shamal, Signum te veo en el Trabajo.- Fate empujaba despacio a Nanoha y así siguió hasta sacarla del consultorio junto con Vivio.

-¡Hasta crees que vas a ir mañana a Trabajar!- fue el último grito que se escuchó de Nanoha.

-Ustedes dos son un desastre juntas – Signum solo sonrió por las palabras de Shamal.

Fate apareció de nuevo por la puerta.

-_Hey Signum te voy a compensar mi estupidez, distrae a Shamal un buen rato, es que yo tire a Yuuno por la ventana e interrumpí tu cita solo distrae a Shamal- _le hablo telepáticamente.

-_¿Tú lo tiraste, por qué?-_

_-Agh luego te cuento tu solo distráela antes de que deje de regañarte y me mire.-_

_-Está bien.-_ Signum ignoro todo los regaños que le estaba diciendo Shamal y la callo con un beso, la rubia de ojos esmeralda se sorprendió al principio, en un segundo ya tenía los ojos cerrados correspondido el beso.

Fate aprovecho aquel hermoso momento y arrastro el cuerpo del rubio hasta ocultarlo en el closet del consultorio, a pasos sigilosos salió de ahí y alcanzo a Nanoha y a su hija.

-Bueno- susurro Signum al separarse de Shamal- ¿nos vamos a nuestra cita?

-…s-si- Signum sonrió y le agradeció a aquella rubia de ojos borgoña.

* * *

Fate abrió la puerta de aquel departamento y respiró hondo, se sentía tan bien volver, Vivio fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Nanoha y luego Fate. Ella miraba todo el lugar como si fuera algo extremadamente nuevo, Vivio se subió a la cama y sin más callo dormida.

-Creo que alguien estaba cansada.-

-Fueron muchas emociones en una sola noche.- la cobriza sonrió.

Fate camino hasta donde se encontraba Vivio dormida, y fue ahí donde diviso la foto donde estaba Alicia y Precia, se quedó mirándolo por varios minutos. Nanoha caminó hacia ella abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Estas Bien?- la rubia sonrió.

\- Si… estoy bien- sus manos se unieron con las de Nanoha.- ¿te molesta si le marco a mi Mamá?- la cobriza negó.

La cobriza deshizo el abrazo que las mantenía unidas, Fate hizo aparecer una pantalla enfrente de ella, y ahí estaba su madre adoptiva tomando una taza de té, la rubia sonrió al ver a aquella señora la cual le brindo y le brinda tanta felicidad y el amor de una madre cuando más lo necesitaba.

-H-hija…-no creía lo que miraba.

-H-hola, etto… ya desperté.-

-¡Si ya lo veo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Estás Bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti y te traiga a casa?-la cobriza sin querer frunció el ceño por aquella pregunta, Fate simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno respondiendo a tu Mama-cuestionario, estoy algo confundida, nostálgica, extrañada, acelerada, bromista, ¿feliz? Por verte tan preocupada por mí,… gracias, y no, no me duele nada, sí, estoy completamente bien,… bueno lo último no es necesario, ya es muy noche como para que hagas eso, mañana iré a visitarte lo prometo.-Lindy sonrió.- solo te comunicaba para avisarte.

-Está bien, pero mañana serás toda mía, quiero mi día personal con mi hija.- la rubia asintió, se despidieron y la pantalla desapareció.

Nanoha miraba a aquella rubia de ojos borgoña con el ceño fruncido y un puchero, estaba celosa, lo sabía. Y como no estarlo, apenas había despertado aquella persona que tanto quería en el mundo, al fin pudo ver aquel brillo rojizo en esos ojos que siempre la hacen perder el conocimiento y le ponen la mente en blanco, por fin podía hablar con ella y pasar un buen rato como siempre lo hacían, pero no. Lindy se robó a Fate y no podrá estar con ella él día de mañana. Se maldijo al dejar que Fate comunicara a su madre. No era justo.

-Nanoha,-la nombrada la miró- ¿estás bien? Andas haciendo caras raras.-

\- ¿Eh?- se sonrojó.- N-no es nada- giro su vista hacia otro lado.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué tienes?-

-No tengo nada.- bufó.

-No te creo.-

-Pues no me cre…- Fate agarro con delicadeza aquel rostro delicado de la cobriza, el cual lo acerco al suyo para mirar esos ojos lavanda fijamente.- as…

-No quieres que vaya mañana con mi mamá, ¿verdad?- Nanoha parpadeo.

-Y-yo no dije nada-

-Tú no, pero tus ojos me lo están diciendo todo,… aunque –Fate acerco más su rostro- ese, ese brillo no sé qué quiere decirme con tanta ¿intensidad?-susurró.

Nanoha la miraba fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, nos estaba a menos de tres centímetros sus rostros y Fate estaba acortando aquella distancia muy lentamente, Nanoha seguía perdida en su mirada, no podía creerlo, Fate iba a ¿besarla?

Se acercó más las dos ya sentía la respiración de cada una, la cobriza cerró los ojos dándole permiso a que siguiera, Fate sonrió.

-FATE-CHAN~ SHAMAL ME DIJO QUE YA DESPERTAS ou~- una sonrisa de mapache apareció en los labios de aquella chica castaña.-Maldición interrumpí en la mejor parte-pensó.

Fate brinco cuatro metros hacia atrás, miró hacia a un lado donde se encontraba su hija que seguía plácidamente dormida, suspiró y voltio a ver a su amiga mapache, le sonrió.

-Hola Mapache, te agradecería que no entraras así a los hogares de las demás personas gritando, cuando sabes que una niña está dormida.- Hayate se rió.

-Me deje llevar por la emoción, solo quería ver como se encontraba mi estuche de monerías.-

Al contrario que Fate, Nanoha miraba de una manera asesina a la castaña, la cual lo noto rápidamente y sonrío nerviosa.

-Y… Como veo que estas en perfectas condiciones yo…ya me voy- y así salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

-Hayate nunca va a cambiar- la rubia sonrió.

-Por desgracia.- dijo en un susurro inaudible

-¿dijiste algo?-

-Que espero que eso no se lo contagie a Carim Gracia-

-Ah~-

Fate miró como Nanoha temblaba por el frio de la noche, suspiró y se acercó a ella para enrollarla entre sus brazos, la cobriza se sorprendió al principio, suspiró y se dejó envolver por el calor que le brindaba su compañera.

-¿Te apetece cenar algo?-los borgoña miraron aquella cabellera cobriza.

-Creo que me iré a preparar un café no más.-

-No te preocupes yo te lo preparo- le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Aprovecho aquel momento para ponerse su pijama, sonrió al ver a Vivio dormir con una hermosa sonrisa, la acobijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, le susurro un "Te quiero" y camino directo al sofá. Se sentó y se quedó viendo todo y a la vez nada. Exhalo un gran suspiró.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas haya arriba…-

* * *

Entre como siempre entró a la oficina de mi padre, del modo natural, educado y sobre todo silencioso.

-¡PADRE MIO, TENEMOS LA EVIDENCIA NECESARÍA PARA ACUSAR CULPABLE DE VARIOS PECADOS A ESTE HIJO DE SU DIABLA MADRE!-

-¡Lumy-chan No corras tan rápido!- nunca pensé que el "grandioso" Erik no pueda seguirme el paso.

-¿enserio?- Mi padre me sonrío- Quiero verlo.

Coloque la grabadora junto con la inyección que contenía el veneno de demonio, le dedique una sonrisa tierna a mi padre y comencé a hablar.

-El plan de Sawrol está grabado en ese aparato que acabo de poner en tu escritorio, la grabadora, en pocas palabras, y la inyección con el veneno de demonio, pues, Sawrol Lived junto con la ayuda de Yuuno Scrya alias "El hurón de mierda" iban a inyectárselo a Fate-san para matarla.- sonreí.

-Ya veo.- Mi padre agarro la grabadora para reproducirla, todo el ligar se quedó en completo silencio.

…

**-Soy Estúpido-** mi padre nos miró confundidos, yo solo sonreí nerviosa. Pero la grabadora siguió.**-** **JURO QUE CUANDO LA "TÍPICA GUERRA" DE DEMONIOS Y ANGELES DE COMIENZO Y YO ME CONVIERTA TOTALMENTE EN UN DEMONIO SERÉ YO EL QUE TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.-**

-Así que ¿ese es tu plan?- todos miramos al tarado del Sawrol- Bueno creo que tus planes se arruinaron completamente, y a lo que veo, lo que quieres es convertirte en demonio, pero no te haré el favor de hacer eso…- mi padre suspiró y lo miró con decepción.- Métanlo en una celda mientras pienso en su castigo.

Los guardias que siempre se encuentran en la oficina de mi padre agarraron a Sawrol y lo arrastraron hacia la cárcel blanca, en un lugar con un edificio muy chico de dos pisos que ni usamos, generalmente lo usamos para cosas como estas. Para enviar a Ángeles que han cometido pecados que todavía tienen oportunidad de rehabilitarse o que todavía no se sabe cómo castigarlo. Vaya reglas de mi padre.

-Este no es el final Sr. Dereck, mi plan no está completamente arruinado y lo verán, ¡Todos ustedes Morirán! ¡No dejaré a Ninguno con Vida! ¡Ya lo Ver- le di una tierna patada en la cara.

-¡Ya Cállate!-

\- Uh buen Golpe Lumy-chan- le sonreí a Erik.

-Ya lo sé.-

-Está bien, lo mejor será quitarle el puesto como ángel guardián de Scrya, así evitaremos que se comuniquen, y el castigo, bueno eso tengo que pensarlo con más tiempo.-

-Está bien, Igual siempre tomas las decisiones correctas por algo eres el Jefe de Star White-

-Deja de hacerle la barba a mi padre, está bien que quieras quitarle el puesto pero no exageres- le sonreí picara.

-No le estoy haciendo la barba-

-Claro que si-

-Y no-

-Y si-

-No-

-Si-

-Qué no-

-Qué si-

-Qué si-

-Qué no- mierda caí.

-A Callar, par de tortolos, mejor pónganse a trabajar.-

-¡No somos tortolos!- dijimos al unísono.

-¿Seguros?- conozco esa cara, está tratando de aguantar la risa

-¡Seguros!- afirmamos los dos al mismo tiempo, es enserió, miré a Erik con furia en mis ojos.

-Aja- mi padre comenzó a reír.

-¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo, Baka Yaro!-

-¡Eh! ¡Pero si tú eres la que me está arremedando! ¡Tú párale!- hice un puchero.

-¡Eso es mentira tú eres el que me está arremedando!-chocamos nuestras frentes- ¡Si me sigues haciendo enojar juró que te castro Destinheart!-

-¡Huy mira como tiemblo Lefllya!-

-Miren encontré un boleto para un descuento del 50% en el restaurante que a los dos les gusta ir…donde dan J-U-G-U-E-T-I-T-O-S~-tanto Erik como yo miramos con un brillo en los ojos a mi padre-Se los daré si me prometen 4 cosas-

-¿Cuáles?-

\- Uno, dejen de hacer relajo en mi oficina. Dos, Lumy dime el vestido de novia que te gustaría usar cuando te cases. Tres, Erik dime el traje que te gustaría usar cuando te cases. Cuatro, hablaran de la organización de su boda educadamente en aquel restaurante.- mi cara de seguro parecía un tomate bien maduro, y de una vez digo que Erik estaba igual que yo.

-¡P-papá!-

-…- Erik no dijo ni "pio" solo bajo la mirada.

-Kyajajaja es broma, es broma.- sonrió- solo prométanme lo primero.

-…lo prometemos.- dijimos al unísono.

-Así me gusta.-nos dio aquel boleto y tanto Erik y yo nos despedimos y salimos de ahí.

* * *

-Esos idiotas.- Suspiré con enojo- aún no termina mi plan...- presione el botón morado del control que tenía en mi chaqueta.- debieron de haberme revisado a ver si no tenía nada, guardianes estúpidos.- sonreí.- onii-chan vamos a cobrar venganza...

* * *

**Capítulo 8.5: **Un Día Con Mamá, Casi.

-Hola Mamá- rápidamente voltee al escuchar esa tierna voz, pero no creí que vería lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Desde que Fate tenía nueve años y el problema de Precia se había arreglado siempre estuve al pendiente de ella. Yo quería una hija desde hace mucho, y no es que no quiera a mi hijo Chrono, pero siempre tuve la ilusión de tener la "parejita", y saber el sentimiento de cuidar a una hija. Me mantuve firme en mi decisión, quería adoptar a Fate, no podía dejarla sola, simplemente no podía.

Todavía recuerdo el primer día en el que me dijo mamá, ese fue un día realmente feliz, por fin me pude ganar el mejor título que pude desear, más valioso que el de Almirante, al fin me había ganado el título de la mamá de Fate. Después de ahí todo fue increíble pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntas, éramos casi inseparables.

Miento. No fue así.

Si pasaba tiempo con mi hija pero no tanto como quise, esa niña de nueve años de cabello cobrizo me lo impidió. Mis celos de madre salieron a flote, era inevitable. Quería pasar más tiempo con mi hija pero siempre la invitaba a su casa a jugar, hacer tarea, etcétera. No me molesta que tuviese una gran amiga pero es injusto que después de ya once años siga impidiendo que yo tenga un solo día con mi hija a solas, UNO SOLO.

-…-aclare mi garganta- Hola Nanoha- miré a la chica que estaba colgada literalmente del brazo de mi hija,- Hola Vivio- le sonreí a la niña que estaba sentada en los hombros de mi hija- Hola Hija- le sonreí aún más.

-¡Hola Abuela!-

-Buenos Días Lindy-san-

-Lo siento pero no me soltaron en toda la mañana- suspire.

-Nanoha-san ¿Cuándo me darás la bendición de pasar UN DÍA con mi hija?-

-Mou~ yo también quiero estar con ella-

-¡Pero yo soy su madre!-

-¡Y yo su mejor amiga!- se separó milagrosamente del brazo de mi hija para enfrentarme.

-¡Yo tengo más derecho!-

De un momento a otro sentí que alguien agarro mi mano y vi como agarraba la de Nanoha igual y comenzaba a caminar hacia el parque que solíamos ir cuando era Fate más pequeña. La mire sorprendida y ella simplemente nos sonrió.

-Es más divertido jugar en el parque, que estar peleando por mí- baje la mirada, bueno pues Nanoha me había ganado otra vez. O eso pensé- _Vivio de seguro querrá jugar en los columpios y Nanoha por la preocupación de madre la estará cuidando así que tendremos nuestro momento madre e hija- _me dijo con telepatía, la miré y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Definitivamente quiero mucho a mi hija Fate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*_Regresa después de la corrida mas gay de su vida* ¿Hola?Jaja Ya saben las festividades y esas cosas, de hoy en adelante no habrá más bullying a yuuno por el simple hecho de que ya se lo va a madrear más en la historia JA!~ _

_**Momo: **__Tranquila como acabas de leer Yuuno es un inútil hasta para solo inyectar un ligerito veneno de demonio xDD_

_**AiemVela:**__ Eh no, creo que nadie quiere morir por infección estomacal, jajaj xD Gracias espero que tú también hayas tenido una grandiosa Navidad y un espléndido Año Nuevo :3_

_**Liz: **__Lo corto en la mejor parte porque soy bien Jardcor Bl (¿?)_

_**Sandy:**__ Ya se TToTT desde el año pasado fue domingo lo siento, pero ya está aquí el 8 y 8.5 espero que te hayan gustado :)_

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. De esta historia que ya casi llega a su fin Waa!~

Y También espero que hayan tenido una bonita, esplendida y mapachistica(? Navidad y un Buen comienzo de Año Nuevo 2015 :3

Se Despide la fumada de _**Nashi T.H.D.H õuõ **_


	9. Declaración

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 9: **_Declaración._

**Disclaimer: **MSLN no me pertenece, si no, el NanoFate ya sería canon, Alicia y Precia estarían vivas, Yuuno estaría sufriendo en cada temporada y Lindy ya nos viera demostrado de lo que era capaz. :c

* * *

-¡Señor el preso Lived Sawrol ha escapado y dejo a los guardias intoxicados con veneno!-guardo silenció por un momento, enfrento mi mirada y siguió- … Ellos están bien, ya les inyectaron el antídoto, y no tenemos rastros de donde ha podido escapar Lived.-suspiré.

-Vale, puedes retirarte.- otro de mis ángeles entro a mi oficina exaltado.- ¿Qué paso ahora Droy?

-Ex…niz…, lo...quiere…contactar…señor…-guarde silencio para que tomara aire.

-Bien, denle el gusto.- dije con desgano, ya me lo imagina, él no es de las personas que se quedan sin hacer nada para vengarse por algo que consideran injusto. Gire mi silla y una pantalla apareció frente a mí.

-Jo-jo Jola Sr. Dereck, ¿Me extraño?- sonreí con sarcasmo.

-No te imaginas cuanto Exniz-

-Huehuehue, bueno, al punto, me entere de que descubriste a mi hermano, creí que los desterrarías como a mí.-

-No, el merece algo peor, y cuando lo capturemos, deseará no haber cometido tremendo pecado.-

-¿Qué? Ja, ¿no me digas que mi hermano se te escabullo? Eso sí que es increíble- dejé que detuviera su risa estúpida y continuo- En fin, yo solo quiero avisarte que prepares tu mejores tropas para la guerra, o y un consejo "Recuerda que el Diablo un día fue un Ángel"-la llamada se cortó, solté un suspiró.

-Tráeme a Erik y a Kald Ahora- mi segundo al mando salió de la oficina y fue tras ellos.- Quiero que la mejores tropas se preparen esto no es un juego y mucho menos un simulacro, ¡Ahora!-

* * *

-¡NO!- grito alterada.

-Nanoha-chan no puedes prohibirle ir a una misión ¡Es su trabajo Mujer!- grito más fuerte la castaña con la que peleaba.

-¡Ya cállate Mapache!-

-¡Como osas callarme Nanoha soy tu Jefa y si esa Rubia de ahí- la señaló- no va a esa misión no traerá dinero! ¿¡Entiendes!?-

-…-la rubia solo miraba silenciosa la escena frente a ella.

-¡Hey! Fate-san- la menciona volteo y se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos celestes.

-¡O si vieras que soy capaz de hasta aventarte por la ventana!- grito la cobriza.

-¿Erik-kun?- menciono incrédula y su vista se fijó en la pulsera que aún conservaba sonrió inconscientemente.

-¡Da gracias a que eres mi amiga porque si no…-calló y miró junto con Nanoha a su compañera- ¿Erik-kun?

-Eh… este… tengo que ir… em ¿al baño? –sonrió nerviosa y salió de la oficina de su comandante.

-vaya, vaya ¿un enamorado secreto quizá?- la castaña miró a Nanoha con su típica cara de mapache.

-…- la cobriza solo bajo la mirada mientras que en su cabeza solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Quién miércoles era Erik?

* * *

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No puedo visitar a la persona que está en mi cuidado?- hice mi cara de perrito callejero hambriento.

-je je ¿solo es eso?- sonrió.

-Hyahaha ya quisiera que fuese eso-

-¿No lo es?- negué, la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos.

-Veras Son dos cosas una mala y una buena ¿cuál quieres?-

-Hmm, ¿La mala?... creo- bueno yo no quería pero ella lo decidió.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo decir aquí así que te diré la buena.- Que bonita cara de pocos amigos, espera eso no es bueno…- Hyahaha veras, a mí me gusta-

-¡O vaya! ¿Tú eres el enamorado secreto?- Hayate es demasiado inoportuna igual que el ángel que cuida de ella, ese idiota de, a me salí del tema. Espera…

-¡N-no!-voltee a todos los lados y no, soy el único chico aquí en el pasillo y

-¿Puede verme?- susurro en un tono inaudible según yo pero al parecer alguien tiene unos bueno oídos.

-Claro que podemos verte, que pregunta tan estúpida, y dime ¿Eres el novio de Fate-chan?- me sorprendió que me viera luego fije mi vista en mi mano que sujetaba la de Fate y ¡Mierda! Se me olvido esto, si me tocaba me volvería visible para todo ser vivo y esa cobriza me quiere matar con la mirada… tengo miedo.

-No.- respondí secamente y vi como la cobriza suspiraba de ¿alivio? Ouw me dieron ganas de jugar algo muy cruel- Pretendiente, es la palabra correcta.- miré todos los gestos que hizo aquella cobriza, voy a morir. Oh esperen Ya estoy muerto Hyahaha

-¡Erik!-

-¡Ahg!- me dio un codazo, sonreí inocentemente- Hyahaha es broma, soy su mejor amigo-solté el agarre de manos- Nada más.-

-Haré como que te creo- rió Hayate, mientras que la cobriza no decía nada…

-Em ¿no importa si me llego a Fate-san un momento? Necesito decirle algo muy importante-

-Claro, claro, igual está en su hora de descanso.- le sonreí a la mapache.

-Gracias mapache ya veo porque te ama tanto Alic ¡Agh! ¡Fate-san!-recibí otro codazo, a este paso me va a destrozar todas mis costillas TTnTT

-Je je bueno, en un momento regreso al trabajo y acepto la misión de la que estaban "hablando" en la oficina.- agarro mi brazo y me saco a jalones de ahí mientras me despedía amigablemente de las chicas.

* * *

Pero quien mierdas se cree ese tipo como para agarrar la mano de Fate-chan así como si nada, juro que casi saco mi fase de Demonio Blanco y lo descuartizo a aquel chico sonriente de mierda que no trago, cree que con tener una cara bonita es suficiente como para ser tan apegado a MI Fate-chan, PUES NO, "su mejor amigo" si claro, ¡Yo soy su mejor amiga! ¡Y Solo Yo Puedo Ser Tan Apegada a Ella!

-¿Nanoha-chan?- mire con desgano a mi bromista amiga-

-¿Qué?-

-Uy, alguien está en su semana de sangrona o es que ¿estas celosa? ¡Oh Por Santa Lindy Bendita! ¡El Demonio Blanco, La A's de A's, La Gran Takamachi Nanoha ESTA CELOSA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!- un rayo rosado apareció mágicamente dejando a mi querida amiga Hayate inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Ya Cállate Maldición!-suspiré- Y no estoy celosa…- bueno si, pero no lo voy a admitir.

-Si lo que tú digas campeona…- creí que estaba inconsciente. Se levantó del piso y sacudió sus ropas- Ya volvamos al trabajo- me sonrió como solo una mapache lo puede hacer.

Bueno, dijo que era su mejor amigo ¿no? Es decir que, se mandó solito a la friendzone.

Oh.

Espera.

Yo soy su mejor amiga.

Y Fate-chan es mi mejor amiga.

Eso quiere decir que…

¡NOS AUTOMANDAMOS A LA FRIENDZONE!

-¡Nanoha!- escuche gritar a Hayate antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

-Bien ¿Cuál es la buena noticia que necesitas decirme?- lo mire confundida mientras presionaba el botón para que volviera a ser invisible para los demás.

-Veras, pues a mí me gustaba, o eso era lo que yo pensaba-le sonreí para que agarrara confianza y me contara, Erik solo suspiró y siguió-… pues esa persona eras tú-

-¿Qué?- sorprendida, simplemente así me quede.

-Sí, pero espera, b-bueno es que, tranquila descubrí que era simple atracción, porque yo me enamore, no, yo siento que mi amor verdadero estuvo siempre junto a mí, pero yo no lo miraba porque estaba demasiado cegado y soy muy idiota, ¿recuerdas el día en el que Lumy-chan te beso por agradecimiento? Quiero pensar que fue por eso- asentí- ahí me puse celoso pero lo que se me hizo raro es que no sentí celoso porque Lumy te besara si no que…

-¿Te sentiste celoso de que fuera yo a la quién besaba?- él asintió y me miró sonrojado.

-Luego me puse a pensar y fue en un recuerdo de hace mucho donde me di cuenta de que—

\- De que amas a Lumy- volvió a asentir.- Eso está bien, sabía que harían bonita pareja ustedes dos- le sonreí pero él seguía medio desanimado- ¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, y por eso vine a verte, aparte de la mala noticia… No sé cómo declararme, pero luego pensare en eso lo más importante.-lo mire confundida por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

-¿Qué pasa?-dude al hacer la pregunta su rostro no me daba buena espina.

-Sawrol escapo y ahora la "típica guerra" ya dio comienzo y lo peor es que los demonio van a pelear aquí en este mismísimo lugar por el simple hecho de destruirte, lo cual no permitiré, pero igual quiero advertirte porque bueno, será mejor que le avises a tu pervertida comandate y al amor de tu vida y a tu hija y a tu madre y a tu hermano y a Arf y a- le di un zape "leve".

-Tranquilo-sonreí- Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mi bienestar, pero ¿qué plan tienen?

-Mandaremos a las mejores armadas que tenemos entre ella estoy yo, y lo que vimos hay un desierto por el cual van a pasar y ahí los detendremos y evitaremos que crucen de ahí, pero igual no sabemos qué tan fuertes son. Por eso te pido que no bajes la guardia y le avises a Hayate, dile que son magos que buscan venganza por aquel accidente donde comenzó todo. Igual parecen Magos malvados por lo cual no creo que los diferencien. Lo más probable es que ataquen dentro de dos días, ¿si cómo lo sé? Pues para esa guerra de seguro estarán armados hasta los dientes y es muy tardado para ellos pasar del infierno a los mundos reales.-

-Gracias, déjamelo a mí, pero deberás saber que iré a pelear contigo.-

-¿Qué? No, no, no y No, definitivamente no.-

-Igual no te haré caso.- sonreí.

-Esto lo hago por protegerte Fate-san, a ti y a tu felicidad, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo.- suspire, bueno aparte de Nanoha él también logra hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Me vale.- era broma solo Nanoha puede.

-A veces no pareces la Fate que aparentas ser- sonreí y él solo suspiró resignado.- vale. Pero ten cuidado no quiero que te pase nada.

-Ya verás que no, bueno iré a avisarle a Hayate, y ¿Erik?- me miró.

-¿Sí?-

-Suerte con Lumy-chan- sonreí y salí corriendo hasta la oficina de Hayate.

-Gracias…- creo que eso susurró antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que puede, como quien dice solo 2 segundos, y abrí la puerta de la oficina del mapache, los cuatro ojos azulados fijaron su vista en mi lo cuales me vieron confundidos por mi entrada reciente, sonreí y pase cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Bueno tengo malas noticias.-

-Excelente manera de entrar y confundir a las personas Fate-solo reí.

-¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?- miré a Nanoha y luego a Hayate.

-Bueno mi amigo, me aviso que una "manada" de magos viene para acá y si se preguntan qué es lo que quieren bueno pues quieren vengarse por cierto momento donde yo casi pierdo la vida. Será mejor que estemos prevenidos. No hace falta enfrentarlos, Erik-kun me dijo que mando sus mejores escuadrones para enfrentarlos.-

-¿Y quién mierdas es tu amigo?- vaya que estaban confundidas

-¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?- rayos, no pensé que me preguntaran más.

-Es un… mago secreto- dije con duda no sé qué inventar.

-¿Mago secreto?-

-eh… Sí, un mago secreto, son personas que trabajan en secreto por el simple hecho de querer ayudar a las personas sin tener ningún modo de trabajo obligatorio, es decir, son magos que ayudan por voluntad propia- soy mala mintiendo pero admito que a veces me sorprende las cosas que puedes lograr con los nervios.

-Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿cómo es que sabe todo eso?- Hayate ¿por qué eres tan preguntona?

-Pues un día que me lo encontré cuando… cuando Salí con mi madre, si eso, digo ese día lo vi de casualidad y nos quedamos platicando un rato donde le conté lo sucedido y pues me dijo que investigaría para atrapar a los que se escaparon y pues de un momento a otro logro enterarse de los planes que tenían, ya que se escabullo entre ellos y ya no me contó más y solo me dijo que estuviésemos prevenidos por cualquier ataque-

-Bien, entonces hay que hacerle caso. Te dijo acaso cuando planeaban atacar.-

-Pues me dijo que tal vez dentro de dos días.-

-De acuerdo, entonces avisaremos a todos y gracias por informarme Fate.-

-No es nada.-sonreí- solo quiero proteger a mis seres queridos.

-Hay pero que cursi te pones mujer- Hayate sonrió- Ya váyanse las los a su casa al cabo que ustedes ya están avisadas y creo que necesitan hablar de algo.- fue mi imaginación o al decir eso Nanoha se sonrojo, bueno hare como que no vi nada, de seguro son ilusiones mías.

-Está bien, nos vemos Hayate-chan- Nanoha me agarro de la mano jalándome hasta sacarme de la oficina.

-¡Woo!-miré confundida a Nanoha la cual no me miraba para nada y solo caminaba jalándome- ¿sucedió algo en mi ausencia Nanoha?-

-…- no respondió.

-… ¿Nanoha, estas bien?-

-…-

Llegamos a casa, Nanoha soltó mi mano, en todo el camino no mencionó ni una palabra, al abrir la puerta, cargue a la niña que corrió directo a mis brazos sonriendo y recibiéndonos en casa, miró confundida a su Nanoha-mamá que solo le sonrió, le dijo un "estamos en casa" y se dirigió directo a la cocina. Me despedí de zafira quien estaba cuidando de Vivio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nanoha-mama?- me pregunto Vivio mientras tallaba sus ojitos.

-…No sé, pero creo que nos va a preparar la cena, que te parece si la animamos en ese momento.-sonreí.

-¡Aye Sir!- (~no me juzguen por ser fan de Fairy Tail pero Vivio me recuerda a Happy en ciertas cosas u3u~)

Nanoha salió de la cocina y puso los tres platos de comida en la mesa, y tanto yo como Vivio seguíamos a Nanoha con la mirada, nos miró algo confundida, suspiro y nos sonrió.

-_Para no ser madre e hija de sangre tienen la misma sonrisa.- _pensé.

* * *

-¿Onii-sama?-hasta que se aparece este bastardo.

-¿Y Bien?, Me prometiste que tenías todo bajo control y sin embargo ahora tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes, estas consiente de eso ¿verdad?-

-Y-yo, yo en verdad lo siento onii-sama-

-Ya, da igual, ve y da las ordenes a las tropas. Mataremos a todos los que arruinaron mis planes empezando por Fate Testarossa.- sonreí.

-Si…- lo escuche salir a paso firme de mi santuario.

* * *

-¡Ya están todos preparados!-

-¡Si, Señor!-

-En marcha, no dejaremos que ninguna alma de un ser vivo sea partes de nosotros, bueno, no ahora- todo el ejército de ángeles asintió.

Todas las tropas bajaron a la tierra en el punto donde sería el enfrentamiento, algunos ocultos entre las rocas de gran tamaño, otros camuflaje-dos en la arena, y otros metidos en los arbustos.

Hace mucho que nos ocurre una guerra de ángeles versus demonios, desde hace millones de años esto no había ocurrido, mi padre fue uno de los sobrevivientes de esa guerra, y si él tiene millones de años, es el más viejo de todo el cielo, y lo peor es que tardo para tenernos a mí y a mis hermanas, él no es muy bueno conquistando, je~

-¿Pero Qué haces Aquí?- siempre tan amable Erik.

-¿Y tú quién matryoshka Eren?-

-No juegues conmigo Lumy-

-¿¡Qué!? Aparte de ser un extraño me prohíbes jugar con Migo- abrase a mi compañero que justamente en ese momento estaba pasando a lado de mí- Migo, no le hagas caso a este idiota-

-¿eh?- me miró confundido y yo solo le guiñe para que me siguiera el juego, Migo se sonrojo poquito pero aun así me siguió la broma- Exacto Extraño, Lumy y yo somos los amigos más unidos y juguetones de todos y nadie nos prohíbe jugar juntos-

-Wtf! ¡Yo no me refería a eso! Me refería a que no jugara conmigo, Yo-

-Ni quien quiera hacerlo, eres muy amargado.- sonreí y creo que eso lo hizo enojar más.

-¡Agh! Tampoco me refería a eso Maldición-

-Salgamos de aquí Migo-kun este tipo está drogado- le sostuve la mano para salir de ahí pero otra mano sostuvo la mía impidiéndolo.

-Migo, Largo.- Igh~ esa cara espanta hasta la mismísima Nanoha. Bueno, no hay que exagerar.

-A la orden Capitán- y así como apareció desapareció.

-Y ahí se va el amor de mi vida…-suspiré- esto es tan dramático- puse mi mano en mi frente para hacer la pose más dramática de todas.- espera te dijo… ¿capitán?- deshice mi pose dramática.

-… eh sí, soy el capitán de la tropa donde él esta- respondió en modo autoritario.

-Oh… Bueno ¿y qué quieres?- voltee a verlo zafando mi mano de su agarre.

-Eh, ah bueno, yo te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar haya arriba aquí es peligroso Lumy-chan-

\- Come on, ya no soy una niña Erik puedo pelear con ustedes.- la gringa me dicen ;D (?)

-No, no puedes-

-¿Quién dice?- mi furia comenzaba a crecer.

-Yo lo digo.-

-Pues te has de haber golpeado la cabeza si crees que te voy a hacer caso- bufe y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban unos amigos pero otra vez una mano me detuvo- Suéltame.

-No, te llevare de nuevo arriba.-

-¿Por qué? ¡Mou! ¡Ya suéltame Destinheart!- me era imposible zafar mi brazo.

-¿Por qué?...- me sujeto más fuerte y me hizo dar la vuelta para verle a los ojos, me sonroje lo admito lo tenía muy cerca…- …-

-Sí no tienes ninguna justificación para tus palabras mejor no las di-

-¡No quiero que te lastimen!- lo miré sorprendida y luego le sonreí.

-Tranquilo no me harán nada, estaré bien ¿Sí?, no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto.-

-…Porque yo te amo y no me perdonaría si algo te pasará por eso te pido que regreses al lugar donde puedas estar segura.-

* * *

_Hola Criaturitas de Goku, eh Regresado y como verán la Acción esta por llegar a esta historia y lo que también quiere decir que el final También xD_

Bueno sigo agradeciendo sus reviews siempre me llenan de inspiración.

También aprovecho para decirles que en un rato subiré el crossover de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, no tiene nada que ver con las series pero igual espero que pasen a leerla Es muy cómica (o eso intento que sea) Por favor denle una oportunidad ya que pienso hacer secuela de esa historia si tiene éxito ;D

Disculpas: Lamento la demora pero me retrase mucho con el Crossover y estoy escribiendo otras historias aun inconclusas :/

Sin más que decir, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia (y pasen a leer la otra) y tratare de actualizar pronto :3

Se despide **Nashi T.H.D.H **las (os) quiero nwn.


	10. Otra vez

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 10: **Otra vez.

**Disclaimer: **MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia sin sentido.

* * *

Su vista perdida en la ventana, viendo el cielo oscuro con los puntos blancos brillantes iluminando la noche. Giro su vista hacia las chicas que dormían en la cama muy cómodamente, sonrió. Un pequeño destello blanco diviso en la ventana, y luces rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas seguidas, una tras otra. Era obvio. La típica guerra ya había comenzado.

-No creí que empezaría tan rápido…-

Los destellos rojos cada vez eran más mientras que los blancos apenas si se lograban divisar.

-"No puede ser…"- pensó.

Dio media vuelta y camino con sigilo hacia la cobriza que dormía junto con la niña de ojos bicolor. Deposito un tierno beso en la frente a su hija y con una mano acaricio sus cabellos.

-Fate-pa…pa- la rubia sonrió al escucharla.

-Hai, Fate-papa te quiere mucho Vivio…- la niña sonrió aun dormida.

-Fa…te-chan…- la cobriza frunció el ceño…- Fate… Fate…- la rubia la miro confundida- no me dejes… Fate- la chica camino silenciosamente hacia la cobriza.

Se sentó en la cama y agarro su mano.- Aquí estoy Nanoha.- sus ojos se abrieron al ver lagrimas caer de los ojos de la cobriza. Quito aquellas lágrimas de su rostro, su mano sintió un fuerte apretón. – Nanoha…- acerco su rostro al de la cobriza, mirando aquellos labios rosados que siempre ha deseado transmitir lo que siente a través de ellos.- Nanoha… yo- cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de la cobriza. Fue un beso corto, tierno y lleno de sentimientos ocultos. Una lagrima se resbalo de la mejilla de ambas. La rubia se separó sonriendo con tristeza, la cobriza aun dormía, pero ahora más tranquila.- Nanoha yo… en verdad te amo.- sonrió, sintió un poquito menos de peso es sus hombros, pero no era suficiente.

Un gran destello ahora color morado llamo su atención, no aparentaba nada bueno. Se levantó decidida, agarro a su compañero Bardiche y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir miro de nuevo a su hija y a la persona que más ama.

-Yo en verdad las amo demasiado.-

La puerta se cerró después de ella y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaban aquellos destellos. Al escuchar el no tan ruidoso de la puerta cerrarse, la cobriza se tocó sus labios con su mano que fue sostenida por la de la rubia, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer a mares.

-F-fate-chan…- sollozo- eso parece una despedida,...idiota.-

* * *

La guerra ya había dado comienzo solo rayos, destellos, explosiones y disparos eran los que invadía aquel desierto. Un chico de pelo blanco soportaba los ataques que le hacían imposible esquivar, distraído por querer proteger a sus compañeros no se dio cuenta de un rayo morado que se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Pero qué ray…- un potente rayo amarillo desvió el que se dirigía hacia él.

-Erik, ¿te encuentras bien?- el chico la miró y sonrió.

-¡Fate-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!-

-Mira como me importa.-

Una nube gris, demasiado grande comenzó a salir arriba de los demonios contra los que peleaban, y de ella salieron mil y un truenos cayendo directamente en ellos. El albino sé que con los ojos abiertos como platos, todos los demás ángeles miraban entre sorprendidos y con terror.

-T-tranquilos, esta de nuestro lado.- los ángeles soltaron un gran suspiro.

-Gracias a Sr. Dereck~- la chica de ojos borgoña sonrió tímidamente.

La batalla era cada vez más pesada, los rayos y explosiones más potentes y con gran alcance. Todos jadeaban cansados sin embargo ninguna iba a ceder, esto ya había comenzado y no parara hasta que uno consiga lo que quiere.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?- unas cadenas verdes sujetaron a Fate.

-¡Fate!- unos demonio aprisionaron a Erik evitando que se pudiera acercar.

-Ahora si llego tu fin, ¿por qué me quitaste a Nanoha? ¡Tú no la mereces!-grito un rubio de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Yo no te la quite! ¡Que estés bien feo como para Nanoha solo te quiera como amigo es tu problema!-

-¡Tsk! ¡Cállate Estúpi – un oleada de blanco, como nieve lo golpeo directamente en la cabeza.

-Disculpa, pero nadie insulta a mi amiga.- las cadenas desaparecieron y Fate voltio a ver a su salvadora.

-¿Hayate?... ¿¡Nanoha!?- la cobriza estaba más que sorprendida por ver a su "mejor amigo" y a su "mejor amiga" en una batalla, aparentemente, a muerte.

-Bien, Fate-chan me podrías decir ¿¡Qué carajos es esto!? ¿Quién carajos son todos ellos? ¿Por qué tengo que estar despierta a la 3 de la mañana por culpa de una cobriza que ahorita está en shock? Es muy obvio que no es una batalla de magos normales ¡Eh Fate-chan Responde!- Fate rió nerviosa y ataco a unos demonios que se acercaban.

-Pues veras… es una larga historia. Y para empezar ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo!- grito la cobriza saliendo de su transe.

-Igh…-

-¡Fate-san no hay tiempo para platicar!- La rubia miró al albino y asintió.

-Por favor regresen a casa, tengo que ayudarlos a terminar esto… les contaré todo terminando esto. Lo prometo.- Sin más, la rubia voló junto con los demás ángeles para seguir peleando.

Pero la cobriza no iba a esperar para conseguir la información que necesitaba, apretó un poco a raising heart y se acercó al rubio que estaba tirado en el piso. Lo agarro del suéter que traía y lo levanto.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando Yuuno!- el chico evito la mirada de la cobriza.

-Lo siento Nanoha, no puedo hacer eso.-

-Oh pero claro que puedes y si no hare que puedas hacerlo…- amenazó.

-Fase Demonio Blanco Activado.- la castaña sudó frío.

Y con Raising Heart amenazando de cortar la yugular del rubio, el chico les comenzó a contar toda la historia de principio a fin. Y mientras Nanoha escuchaba atenta Hayate pelaba con algunos de los demonios que se escapaban y venían directo hacia ellas a atacarlas.

-Lo siento Hayate- se disculpó la rubia que se puso a lado de ella para pelear junto a ella.

-No te preocupes Fate, para eso son las amigas ¿no?- la rubia sonrió.- pero igual te bajare el sueldo por hacer que Nanoha me haya levantado a las 3 de la mañana para hacer "ejercicio"- hizo un puchero.

\- Je je, está bien me lo merezco.-

Uno de los demonios disparo hacia ellas haciendo que se separaran, otros cinco demonios rodearon a la ojos borgoña y otros siete a la castaña.

-Maldición…- susurró la rubia.

-Lo que me faltaba.- suspiró la castaña.

Los demonios lanzaban un ataque tras otro dejando muy poco tiempo y espacio como para esquivarlos, aun con la velocidad que tiene la rubia, eran demasiados disparos directos hacia ella como para esquivar con facilidad. Y si para ella era difícil, la castaña estaba peor. O eso parecía.

Unos truenos azules junto con unos círculos de rayos del mismo color paralizaron a los demonios que rodeaban a la castaña. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por aquellos truenos y rayos que la salvaron, pero se abrieron aún más cuando sus labios fueron aprisionados por otros. No supo cómo, ni cuando, pero ella ya había correspondido aquel beso robado que acababa de terminar.

-¡FATE!- gritaron escandalizadas la cobriza y la castaña.

-¡ESA NO SOY YO! ¡ES ALICIA JODER! Se nota que no te gusta perder el tiempo a ti.- Alicia sonrió.

-Bueno es que yo voy directo a lo que voy- suspiro y miro con superioridad a su hermana- No como otras que conozco.- la vena en la frente de Fate se resaltó.

-Mira que no te parto la cara por respeto a tu diente, hermanita.-

-Lo mismo digo hermanita-

-Hijas- las gemelas miraron a la señora de pelo morado – la pelea es con ellos.- señalo a los horribles cara de cerdo, llamados demonios.- Así que me harían el favor de dejar de ligar y pelear entre ustedes y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.-

-Lo sentimos madre, ya vamos.-

Nanoha junto con Hayate miraban sorprendidas a las recién llegadas.

-Disculpen a mis hijas se distraen muy fácilmente, eso lo sacaron de su padre ténganlo por seguro…- suspiro con resignación.- Y díganme que se siente conocer a su futura suegra ya muerta.- sonrió. El sonrojo se apodero de las gemelas y de la cobriza junto con la castaña.

-¡MAMÁ!- le gritaron.

\- ¡A MI NO ME GRITAN JOVENCITAS! ¡AHORA PONGANSE A PELEAR CON ESAS CRIATURAS!- las chicas rieron nerviosas ante la escena familiar.

Mientras más acababan con demonios, eran más los que aparecían. Nanoha y Hayate ya se había unido a la batalla.

-¿¡De dónde carajos salen tantos!?- grito frustrada Alicia.

-De seguro Exniz los está enviando.- le respondió Kald.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ese maldito?- preguntaron Alicia y Fate a los hermanos.

-Lo más seguro es que este ahí ¿no Erik?-

-Sí, es lo más probable.-

-¿PERO DÓNDE CARAJO? ¿DÓNDE?- grito histérica Alicia.

-En el infierno organizando los grupos que va a mandar, podemos ir ahí pero es muy peligroso, no es nada recomendable…-

-No será necesario Destinheart, ya estoy aquí.- todas la mirada se fijaron en él.- Sin embargo no quiero pelear contigo, sino con Fate. Porque si no hubiera sido por ti- la señalo- ahorita sería el Rey de los Demonios. Así que acepta mi desafió, si me acabas con mi existencia ustedes ganaran y todo volverá a la normalidad…-

-Bien. Acepto tu desafió.- con seguridad Fate se elevó hasta donde se encontraba aquel sujeto.

-Pero… ¡Fate-chan!-

-¡Fate-san no puedes hacer eso!-

-¡Hermana sé que estamos locas y nos tiraron de cabeza al nacer, pero esto ya es sobrepasar los límites de la locura!-

-¡Tu hermana tiene razón Fate, baja ahora mismo, tú…tú…-

-¡Fate-chan no lo hagas, no quiero que mueras! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE NUEVO!-

Fate les sonrió a todos los que le gritaban con desesperación- Tranquilo hare que todo esto termine de una vez por todas, no voy a morir…-

-Aww que conmovedor, pero… yo no estaría tan seguro.- Exniz lanzo un conjuro hacia Fate. No le hizo nada.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo miro con furia.

-Porque no lo averiguas tú misma.-

-Plasma…- apunto con decisión hacia el- ¡Lancer!- un furioso rayo fue directo hacia él.

Exniz no pareció importarle y recibió totalmente el ataque como si se tratase de una pluma inofensiva. Al recibir el ataque varios rasguños, cortadas profundas se hicieron en su cuerpo, mantenía una sonrisa estúpida de victoria.

-Porque rayos sonríes ¡Agh! –

Las heridas causadas que tenía Exniz comenzaron a salir también en el cuerpo de Fate con el mismo daño.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- miraba sorprendida aquello.

-Veras lo que te lance fue un hechizo llamado Mismo Destino. Creo que su nombre lo dice todo ¿no? Es decir, si tú mueres, yo muero. Si yo muero, tú mueres.-

-… Interesante… Entonces acabemos con estoy rápido.-

Apunto de nuevo con su mano hacia Exniz, el esperaba a que llegara el ataque sin embargo no fue directo hacia él.

-¡Plasma!...- apunto hacia un pelinegro que se ocultaba tras una roca- ¡LANCER!-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡SAWROL!-

El disparo fue directo y aún más potente de que el anterior, lo envolvió dejándolo paralizado e hincado en el suelo. El enojo se reflejaba en la mirada de Exniz, esa mirada se clavó en Fate.

-Puede que sea distraída pero no soy estúpida. Era obvio que alguien continuaría el plan ¿cierto? Sonic move- Fate apareció atrás de Sawrol.

-Este, Mamá, Fate… Fate tiene esa mirada…-

-Lo se.-

Los ojos borgoña de Fate se volvieron más oscuros, los ojos borgoña que brillaban ahora estaban opacos y sin transmitir ningún sentimiento. Ni amor, ni odio. Nada. Esos ojos estaban vacíos. Su rostro con ojos vacíos y una sonrisa. Una sonrisa psicópata.

-O-onii-sama- Fate agarro de la cabeza a Sawrol y una bola de truenos negros se creó en su otra mano la cual atravesó el estómago de Sawrol.

-¡Agh! Maldita ¡Voy a matarte!- Fate solo sonrió.- Creí que eras un tipo de Ángel pero no, Eres como un demonio o peor. Eres un Ángel Negro…-

-A quien le interesa que sea, y no te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti.-

Bardiche cambió de forma a una espada, la mirada de Fate vuelve a ser la misma de siempre. Sus ojos se cristalizan rápidamente y le sonríe a su compañero.

**-Sr. No puedo hacer esto.-**

-Tienes que ayudarme Bardiche… Hay que terminar con esto de una buena vez-

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!- Exniz se dirigía hacia Fate a una gran velocidad.

**-Yes Sr.-**

-¡No!-

-¡Fate-chan!-

Fate sujeto con fuerza a su compañero encajándolo rápidamente en su pecho.-Agh…- cayo hincada, tosió escupiendo sangre por la boca.- G-gracias… Bardiche…-

La herida se fue creando en el pecho de Exniz- M-ma-al-aldici…on, buena…ju…gada… Fate- su cuerpo se desintegro mientras caía por los aires.

Los demonios miraban atentos la caída de su jefe, y ellos al igual que él comenzaban a desintegrarse.

Bardiche regreso a su forma normal de triangulo cayendo a lado de Fate, ella con un gran esfuerzo se dio la vuelta para mira el cielo. Vaya sorpresa, había comenzado a llover. La tierra y la sangre manchaban todo su cuerpo. Sujeto a Bardiche con su mano y sonrió.

**-Otra vez.- **

-…sí…- los ojos de Fate se fueron cerrando de apoco dejando caer sus lágrimas con una sonrisa- ...se ha acabado.

-¡FATE!-

* * *

_Hola tanto tiempo :c_

_Disculpen la demora pero la escuela me tiene corta de tiempo y gracias al puente que tuve ya pude hacer este mini-cap. Ya solo falta dos o un capitulo para el final._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Se que la pelea no fue la más genial de todas pero hice lo que pude. _

_¿Review?_

Bueno, no leemos la próxima.

_Se despide **Nashi T.H.D.H -W-**_


	11. Volver a comenzar

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 11: **Volver a comenzar.

**Disclaimer: **MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia sin sentido.

* * *

-¡FATE-CHAN!-

Nunca pensé que moriría, dos veces. Bueno en la primera no morí, estaba en estado de coma, pero… tenía una decisión que tomar.

-Hija…-

Una decisión entre la vida y la muerte.

-Hey, Fate… Hermana despierta.-

Una decisión entre mi familia…

-¡Fate no te vayas, no otra vez!-

Entre mis amigos.

-¡Fate-chan no me puedes hacer esto!, Vivio te está esperando…Fate…-

Tenía que decidir entre las personas que más amo. ¿Cómo se puede elegir? Por la situación tuve que volver. Pero ¿Y si no viera sido así? ¿Y si pude pasar las dos semanas en el cielo y luego tomar una decisión?

-Fate-san, es momento de despertar-

¿Cuál viera sido esa decisión? Vivir o morir.

**-Sr. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle.- **escuche a mi compañero hablándome telepáticamente.

-¿Sigo viva?-

**-No lo sé. Pero yo, tengo que hacerle una pregunta. Y su respuesta también responderá la pregunta que acaba de hacerme.- **¿eh?

-Bardiche me confundes.-

**-¿Se acuerda de la pregunta que le hice en aquel "oasis" que vimos en el cielo?- **sentí una punzada en la frente.

-Sí, algo borroso pero, si lo recuerdo. ¿Y eso qué?- intente moverme para encontrar a mi compañero.- No puedo moverme… no veo ni un carajo.- mi vista estaba en completa oscuridad solo escuchaba la voz de Bardiche.

**\- ¿Me dejaría decirle la pregunta que no le dije en ese entonces?-**

-Ya déjate de rodeos Bardiche.-

_-¡FATE!-_ ¿Alicia? Ese grito sin duda era de Alicia.

_-¡Hija despierta!- _¿mamá? Intente abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no pude.

Quiero verlas…

**-Sr. ¿Ama mucho a su mamá y hermana?-**

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que las amo Bardiche, por fin pude estar con ellas y disfrutar de mi familia, yo en verdad amo a mi mamá y a Alicia…- aún con los ojos cerrados sentí mis lágrimas caer.

_-¡Fate! Era broma lo de bajarte el sueldo así que despierta…- _¿Hayate? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a nadie? ¡Maldición!

_-Fate-chan…- _¿¡Nanoha!?_\- Fate-chan… Vivio te está esperando…- _Vivio…_\- por favor Fate-chan- _está llorando…

**-Y ¿A sus amigas también las ama? ¿A Vivio también la ama?-** Bufe ante las preguntas de Bardiche.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Claro que las amo, gracias a ellas mi vida volvió a tener sentido y volví a sonreír. Vivio, es en parte mi niña y la amo tanto que ni siquiera yo puedo definirle cuánto. ¿¡A que vienen estas preguntas tan obvias!?-

Silencio.

-Bardiche-

Nada.

-¡Bardiche!- Grite más fuerte.

Ni el sonido de un grillo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Bardiche! Sé que ninguna esas preguntas era la más importante que querías hacerme-

**-A quien ama más ¿su familia o amigos?-**

-…a los dos.-

**-Eso no responde mi pregunta. No de la manera correcta.-**

-Entonces ¡No puedo responder esa pregunta!-

**-Si puede.- **mi enojo aumentaba ¿Por qué me haces esto Bardiche? **– A quién ama más, ¿con quién prefiere estar? ¿Alicia o Hayate? ¿Muerta pero junto con Alicia o Viva junto con Hayate?-**

-¡Ag! No me hagas esto Bardiche, no se puede elegir…-

**-Solo hágalo. Será entre usted y yo Sr.- **suspire. No sé a qué quiere llegar.

-Creo… que sería Alicia… es mi hermana y me divierto mucho con ella aunque puede llegar a ser más problemática que Hayate…-

**-Si se queda con Alicia igual se queda con Precia…- **

-¿pero?-

**-Pero deja a Hayate y deja a Nanoha.- **Abrí mis ojos de golpe, aún seguía en una habitación negra pero divisaba un triángulo. Bardiche.**-Y me acaba de decir que ama a alguien más, tanto que no puede definirlo. Entonces…-**

-No, para. Por favor… no hagas esa pregunta…- mis lágrimas fluían, me duele. Mi corazón se siente aprisionado.

**-Si responde mi pregunta los problemas desaparecerán. ¿Qué amor es más fuerte el que siente por Alicia-san y Precia-sama o el amor que siente por Vivio-san y Nanoha-sama? ¿Cuál es más fuerte?- **miré a mi compañero.

¿Cómo carajos puedo saber eso?...

Son dos tipos de amor.

Y los dos son muy diferentes.

-No puedo hacerlo.-

**-Si puede. Lo que pasa es que no quiere darse cuenta de que siente un amor más fuerte que otro.-**

-…- puede que tenga razón.

Sentí como era sujetada mi mano derecha, una calidez me invadió. Esa mano. Esa calidez, eso solo puede causarlo una persona. No debería de estarlo pensando tanto.

-Mi amor por Nanoha es más fuerte que cualquier otro. No hay razón por la cual dudar tanto. Siempre me quedaré a su lado, aún si no es como una pareja de enamoradas. Siempre estaré con ella cuando me necesite, porque sé que me necesita como yo la necesito a ella. Y…- sonreí- Mi niña. Mi Vivio me está esperando.

-¡Bua~! Fate-san es tan romántica y…y conmovedora-

-¡Erik!- mire a mi ángel guardián llorando a lágrima viva.

**-Lo importante es que ya tiene su decisión Sr.- **Erik asintió al comentario de Bardiche.

-Es hora de despertar dormilona- él sonrió.

* * *

Sentí como lágrimas caían en mi rostro, mis ojos me pesaban, aun así puse un poco más de esfuerzo y logre abrir mis ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que vi fue unos ojos purpuras-azulados ahogados en lágrimas las cuales seguían cayendo en mis mejillas. Aquellos ojos se abrieron al ver los míos.

-¿Fate-chan? ¡Fate-chan!- literalmente se hecho enzima mío.- Fate-chan… ¡idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!-

-Nano…- me dolía la garganta pero le reste importancia- Nanoha… eres muy ruidosa.- sonreí al ver sus ojos hacer un intento de enojarse.

-¡Tarada me diste un susto!- me gruñeron Alicia y Hayate al mismo tiempo. Todos nos las quedamos viendo.

Silencio. Juro que vi pasar una bola de desierto.

-¿Lo siento…?- ellas solo bufaron y miraron a otro lado. Que sincronización.

-Será mejor que te llevemos con Shamal…- asentí.

Las lágrimas de Nanoha no dejaban de caer pero ya estaban acompañada de una linda, una muy linda sonrisa, creo que mis manos se movieron por si solas y ya la tenía rodeada en un abrazo. Extrañaba su olor, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurre un lo siento por todo los problemas que le cause.

-No. Mejor llévenlas a un hotel.- Levante mi rostro para ver a la osa perezosa y al mapache. Las cuales recibieron un zape por parte de mi madre. Reímos por la escena anterior.

Con quien sabe que fuerzas logre levantarme, Nanoha hizo que pasara uno de mis brazos por su cuello para que me recargara.

-Gracias.- le sonreí.

-Bien, bien basta de cursilería primero hay que ir a curar estas heridas que no tardan en hacer efecto para causarnos un dolor de poca madre.-

-Tú siempre tan educada Alicia.-

-Ya vez.- me sonrío.

-Valla, que conmovedora escena- Oh. Estoy viva lo que significa que… él igual.

-Es que nosotros si somos una familia de verdad Exniz- él nos miró para luego suspirar.

-Lo sé… fui un estúpido. Por mi venganza ahora perdí a mi única familia que tenía.- sonrío- pero esto todavía no termina.

-¿¡Es en serio!? Creí que te ibas a volver bueno, de que sirve ver tantas películas sin nunca va a ser así- lloriqueo Hayate.

-Aún tienen que revertir el hechizo. Aún puedo matarte Fate…- le sonreí.

-Bueno,- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba frente a él- entonces no dejaré que lo hagas- lo espose, amarre su piernas y le tape la boca con cinta adhesiva- ¡listo! Ahora deja de molestar por un rato.- Caí hincada otra vez al piso.

Aún me duele todo el cuerpo.- Será mejor que te vayamos de inmediato con Shamal- dijo Hayate y yo solo asentí.

* * *

Una vez que Hayate despertó a Shamal, y Shamal se desmayara al vernos a Nanoha, Hayate, Yuuno por igual y a mi familia todos con graves heridas y luego se volviera a despertar. Le contamos lo sucedido mientras curaba a uno por uno con ayuda de sus otros compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Todo esto paso sin que me diera cuenta?- Shamal nos miraba sorprendidos- y estas heridas ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo es que siguen vivas?- esa pregunta fue dirigida hacia Hayate, Nanoha y yo.

-Bueno yo casi no regreso…- sonreí

**PAZ.**

-¡Au! No sabía que era el día de la paz en la tierra- me burle al recibir ese zape por parte de Nanoha.

-Cuñada estás viendo que ya está bruta y todavía le pegas- me sonroje al igual que Nanoha por el "cuñada" y a la vez me enoje por el bruta.

-¡Ja!- Hayate comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor-

-¡Hayate!- Carim entro por la puerta y sujeto fuertemente las mejillas de Hayate- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- la mirada de Alicia cambio drásticamente.

-Me dijiste que era soltera- me ¿bufo-susurro?

-Pues según yo lo es…- Nanoha negó.

-Ya no… hace tres días se volvieron novias…- K.O. para mi hermana.

-Ya…- abrase a mi hermana.

\- Bua~ seremos unas rubias solitarias de por vida y muerte- lloriqueamos y todos se nos quedaron viendo. A excepción de Hayate que miro para otro lado avergonzado y Carim que bueno estaba muy ocupada examinando a Hayate.

-Ay juro que no son mis hijas…- Mamá Precia volteo a otro lado "avergonzada" o mejor dicho para ocultar su risa.

-¿Haber cómo? ¿Fate-chan ya se declaró a alguien que ama y fue rechazada?- pregunto Shamal. Genial, me puse la soga al cuello yo sola.

Y toda la atención acudió a mí. Bravo.

-Bueno,… no directamente.- dije en un susurro.

-Deberías de hacerlo ahora- animo Hayate.

-WOW ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Oh pequeña Carim. Apenas te das cuenta de nuestras presencias.

\- Ella es mi hermana Alicia y ella mi madre Precia- ella solo sonrieron de lado- él es mi ángel guardián Erik y el su hermano gemelo Kald- los mencionados saludaron a la chica con shock- él se llama Exniz y es el villano de la historia- el apresado solo asintió. – Y ya, las historia es muy larga y luego te la hacemos corta.

\- Yo prefiero escuchar la larga.- Vaya. Lindy y Chrono entraron por la puerta del consultorio de Shamal junto con Signum.

-¿Mamá? ¿Hermano?- sentí una calidez en el pecho.- Pero es muy larga la historia mamá. Hola Signum-

-¡Fate! ¿¡Y esas heridas!? Por Dios- Lindy-mama comenzó a curarme ya que Shamal y los demás estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a los demás.

-Este, ¿mamá? WOW Fate esas heridas son del di- Otro. Reí.

-Estoy bien hermano.-

-Pero que falta de modales- Lindy dejo de atenderme para saludar- Buenos- miro su reloj, el cual no lo tenía ya que estaba en pijama y apenas se daba cuenta- eh~

-Son las 5:35 la mañana.- le contesto Hayate a mi mamá.

-Gracias, en ese caso buenos días, Hayate, Carim, Shamal, Signum, Nanoha, Chico de pelo blanco, Chico de pelo azul claro, Señor apresado, Fate de baja estatura y Precia.- su sonrisa desapareció por las ultimas mencionadas.- ¡PRECIA! ¡Entonces ella es Alicia!

\- Creo que si tendrás que contar la historia larga hija.- le sonreí a Precia-mama.

\- Si~ -

Mientras contaba la historia a todos los presentes ya nos habían terminado de curar y vendar por completo. Miradas sorprendidas fueron lo único que podía ver al contar el "final" de la historia.

-Bueno y eso fue lo que paso…-

Lindy sin decir ni una solo palabra se levantó y de un momento a otro se encontraba en sima de Exniz dándole putazos limpios en la cara.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a MI HIJA!?-

-¡Lo va a matar! Oh esperen. Ya está muerto.- solamente tú Alicia tenías que ser.

-Hey, Tranquila…- mama Precia sostuvo a mama Lindy de la cintura y la levanto.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme que esté tranquila!? ¿¡Es más cómo es que tu estas tan tranquila!? ¡Creí que ya te importaba Fate-chan! – mamá Precia volteo a verme con unos ojos diciendo un "¿Cómo la calmo? Q.Q" a lo que yo respondí con una mirada de "Eso es imposible u-u" - ¡Pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta que en verdad no te importa para nada el bienestar de Fate-chan!

-¡Oye! Fate si me importa.- creo que se ofendió.

-¿¡Entonces!? ¿¡Por qué estás tan tranquila por el asunto!? ¿¡Qué pasa contigo nueva y mejorada Precia Testarossa!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eh!?- los ojos de todo los espectadores, es decir, nosotros; quedaron abiertos como plato al ver como mi madre Precia besada en los labios a mi mamá Lindy- …-mi madre Precia suspiro con pesadez.

-Si estoy tan tranquila por el tema es porque Fate sigue con vida y la historia contada ya paso y me encargaré desde haya arriba que no vuelva a pasar.-

-¿Y para eso era necesario el beso?- preguntamos Alicia y yo.

-No me dijeron otra manera de pararle el carruaje.- Alicia y yo abrimos nuestra boca enfatizando una "O".

-Vaya, quien lo diría las Testarossa besando personas el mismo día y sin dudar.- ¿escuche bien? Todos volteamos a ver a Nanoha.

-… ¿Qué?-

-Puedes repetir lo que dijiste.- con una gran sincronización todos en el consultorio lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Que, quien lo diría. Las Testarossa besando personas el mismo día y sin dudar- repitió. – Alicia-san, beso a Hayate sin dudarlo ni un mili segundo mediante la "Típica guerra"-Carim volteo a ver con cierto enojo a la rubia (que le sonrió burlona) y a la castaña(que le sonrió nerviosa)-, ahorita Precia-san acaba de besar a Lindy-sama para callarla –Mamá Precia miro para el lado contrario a donde volteo mamá Lindy- y luego Fate que antes de irse a pelear a la guerra tuvo los shorts para besarme y no digo los pantalones porque si no, debió de haberme besado y declaro cuando estaba despierta y no cuando fingía…que… dormía… Oh rayos…- Mi cara se puso completamente roja… ella sabe lo que siento…

-Esa es una gran sincronización familiar ¡Denme eso cinco Mamá, Fate!- No le di nada a mi hermana caí desmayada en la cama del consultorio.

Nanoha ahora sabe, lo que siento por ella. Oh por Sr. Dereck.

* * *

_Esssstoy viiiiiivaaaaa~_

_¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? _

_**Lectores:** Nooo!_

_Pues yo sí, y se me aguantan. Responderé algunos (varios) reviews –w– _

_**Masspao:** ¿Enserió? Eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala escribiendo (Te lo dije mamá!) ok ya, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste de Fate, en si es para mí unos de los mejores personajes por eso los únicos fic's que eh hecho están relacionados más como Fate (como la principal) en verdad la adoro, y bueno espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Espero leerte de nuevo y gracias por todo._

_**Karlhaestrada**: Eres la primera amenaza de muerte que recibo *llora de felicidad* (-Le dijeron que si recibía amenazas de muerte significa que su historia es buena o en verdad quieren matarla por troll-) GRACIAS TTuTT_

_**Yowiin:** Aiñs~ Me encanta leerte QuQ ¿Te trollee? Jaja lo siento es que miro mucho Fairy tail que Mashima-sensei me pega lo troll. Espero que tu pelea haya salido fascinate (lo cual no lo dudo, cuando la escuela me deje tranquila lo leeré con guuusto) Espero leerte pronto –w–_

_**AiemVela:** En verdad te encanto *se pone a brincar arriba de su cama* SIIIIIIIII Lo eh logrado señores! Yo también te quiero! Tanto que te daré un abrazo virtual *darle un abrazo virtual* Espero que te haya gustado este cap también._

_**Alondra S:** Ok espero… *se queda sorda* Oye tranquilo viejo! Aquí estuvo tu conti conti conti contix3000 espero que te haya gustado y en verdad lamento la demora pero mi escuela me esta carcomiendo viva y me deja sin cerebro uwu lo siento espero que te haya gustado._

_**Barby:** ¿Y ken? Ok no, Lo siento baby, no es apropósito el querer jugar con sus sentimientos (o tal vez sí) pero aquí tienes el cap y en verdad espero que te haya gustado y no te haya dado el paro cardiaco o,o Dedicame la de Como odio amarte de Ha ash ok ya me dejo de bromas, espero volverte a leer y me alaga demasiado el saber que te gusta mucho mi historia uwu gracias._

_**Fer:** Hooolaa! Gracias! En verdad creí que la pelea sería un asco pero si les gusto pues Muy bien por mi jajja xD Gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nwn_

_**Alexa:** Pos No murió! *TrollFace* _

_**Guest1:** Aquí estaa! Espero que la hayas disfrutado!_

_**Guest2:** Yo también odio al hurón :'v bueno creo que todos los que leen esta historia lo odia jajajja :v Espero que ya se te haya quitado la intriga :B_

_**Poly:** No me arrestes Polycia! Ok ya Aquí la conti tan esperada espero que te haya gustado nwn_

_**Samy:** Bueno ya viste que le paso a Fate ¿Qué te parecio? Genial o Nashi te voy a madrear jajja ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? xD_

_Bien hasta aquí los poquitos (todos) los reviews._

_Si llegaron hasta aquí déjenme agradecer por su paciencia en verdad mi escuela no me deja con nada de tiempo ni imaginación. _

_Aviso: Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela de esta historia ¿Les interesa? _

_Spoiler de la posible secuela: cof cof estará basada cof cof en la mapache cof cof en la osa perezosa cof cof y Carim cof cof _

_Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado e igual espero leer sus hermosos, sexys y bonitos reviews._

_Los amo de todo kokoro._

_Se despide **Nashi T.H.D.H. owo**_


	12. Confesión

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 12: **Confesión.

**Disclaimer: **MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia sin sentido, con polvo de hadas y yuri y nanofate y y bullyings a Yuuno y y "Ya tú sabe"…

* * *

Abrí o hice el intento de abrir mis ojos pero los forcé al instante que hicieron contacto con la luz, solté un gruñido y los abrí de a poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz. Iba a tallar mis ojos pero fue ahí donde me percate del peso que había encima de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de más por ver aquel peso que sostenía mis dos brazos con fuerza y sus posaderas sentadas en mí entrepierna.

-¡N-N-Nanoha! ¿¡Qué haces!?-trate de zafarme de su extraño agarre. O ya sentía el terrible arder de mis mejillas.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te aprisiono.- tan sincera.

-S-si, a lo q-que me refería es ¿¡Por qué!?- ella solo sonrió, ha de ser por la cara que me cargo, por dios.

-Bueno, es que, pensé que si no te agarraba, al despertar recordarías todo lo que paso ayer y saldrías por la ventana y escaparías hacia quien sabe dónde.- me explico y yo solo suspiré.

-Porque haría algo como eso si ayer no…paso…-comencé a recordar lo que había pasado antes de mi desmayo. La miré fijamente y ella solo esperaba a que terminara la frase.

Mire a los lados asustada y que casualidad, no había nadie, ni mis madres, ni mis amigas, ni mis hermanos, nadie, es más ni el preso de Exniz estaba, solo Nanoha y yo.

-¿No me digas que olvidaste todo lo que paso ayer Fate-chan?- O como olvidar el hecho de que ya sabes mis sentimientos por ti, ni que tuviera a…amnesia.

-No, no recuerdo nada- soy una cobarde.

-Mentirosa, si lo recuerdas.-es mi imaginación o el brillo de sus ojos se apagó por un momento.

-Te juro que no recuerdo nada.- olviden lo anterior, soy la mismísima reina de los cobardes.

Nanoha acerco mucho su rostro hacia el mío, y cuando digo mucho, es MUCHO. Reí nerviosa al ver su mirada tan fija a la mía, me era imposible apartarle la mirada a esos ojos purpuras que me miraban con una intensidad que rompía cualquier muro de defensa.

-Deja de mentir Fate-chan- porque siempre me lee con la mirada. Hice otro intento fallido de escapar- No te zafaras Fate-chan- hizo una mueca tan linda.

-NanohaTeJuroQueNoRecuerdoNadaSobreLoQuePasoAyerNadaQueTengaQueVerConElHechoDeQueYaSabesLoQueSientoPorTi- A verdad ni Eminem se compara a esta forma de hablar tan rápido e inentendible.

-¡Fate-chan!-sus pucheros me matan.-Ya dime la verdad, por favor…- sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar. Rayos, metí la pata otra vez.

-L-l-lo siento Nanoha, no llores por favor- la mire fijamente- si lo recuerdo.- ya Fate reacciona es ahora o nunca de confesarle todo a Nanoha.

-…- ella solo seguía esperando a que hablara-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Todo, hasta que dijiste que no tuve los pantalones para declararme cuando tu no fingieras dormir- se sonrojo, bueno, nos sonrojamos.

Aflojo el agarra que hacía en mis manos, me intente zafar pero volvió a sostener con más fuerza que la anterior, suspiré y como pude me senté en la cama con Nanoha sosteniendo mis manos con fuerza y aún sentada encima de mí.

-No quería que ten enteraras de esa forma Nanoha, en verdad lo siento. Así que ahora lo diré con claridad así que escúchame por favor.- sonreí y examine sin querer todo su rostro sorprendido.-eres hermosa…-eso salió sin querer lo juro.

-¡FATE-CHAN!- se sonrojo.

-Lo siento…- reí.

-No te disculpes…- Bajo su vista.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente por unos segundo pero decidí terminarlo de una buena vez por todas. Mire hacia la ventana del consultorio, estaba soleado y el cielo completamente azul con las nubes más blancas que había visto jamás.

-No me di cuenta de cuando fue que me enamoré de ti, simplemente paso. Desde que nos conocimos de niñas fue cuando comenzó todo, al principio pensé que era solo admiración, y como no admirarte si eres grandiosa.- su vista ya se había enfocado en mí, yo solo seguía viendo el cielo- Pero esa admiración iba creciendo demasiado, tanto que me había asustado, no era normal, así que decidí ignorar aquellos. El tiempo pasó y ya no soportaba esa admiración tan anormal hacia ti y hable con todos a los que tenía confianza, y a todos me refiero a Lindy-mamá y ella fue la que me hizo entender que lo que sentía por ti no era solo admiración si no que era amor.-la mire fijamente.

Nanoha había quitado toda fuerza en mis manos y ahora era yo la que sostenía una de ellas y secaba con mi otra mano sus lágrimas que caían y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sonreí y seguí hablando.

-Le dije que si ese amor era de amigas y mamá lo negó, en ese tiempo no entendía a lo que se refería y me dijo que cuando creciera lo entendería mejor y así fue. Entendí que el amor que sentía por ti no era el de una simple amistad si no algo mucho más que eso. Y te lo iba a decir, pero me arrepentí.-

-¿Por qué?- acaricie su mejilla.

-Mi hermano había comenzado a salir con Amy, y se me hizo raro, yo no conocía sobre los gustos de las personas, no sabía que lo normal era que un hombre se enamorará de una mujer y una mujer se enamorará de un hombre. Entonces si una mujer se enamoraba de otra mujer sería raro eh incómodo para la sociedad. Así que llegue al punto de tragarme mi sentimiento, pero entre más tiempo pasaba contigo más grandes se hacían. Habían pasado unos años y ya no lo soportaba y un día llegue a casa enfadada y mi madre se dio cuenta de ello- mis ojos se cristalizaron al recordar ese día.

**FLASHBACK.**

_**-Hija ¿sucedió algo en la escuela?- hice una sonrisa, una muy falsa.**_

_**-Nada de lo normal.- por supuesto que mi madre no lo creyó y me siguió hasta mi cuarto donde yo ya estaba tirada en mi cama.**_

_**-Es sobre Nanoha-chan ¿verdad?-suspire. ¿Por qué las madres siempre se dan cuenta de todo? **_

_**-Si…-dije resignada, mi madre se sentó en la cama y comenzó a darme suaves caricias en la espalada, eso solo significaba que estaba lista para escucharme. **_

_**-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te sucede Fate.- mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.**_

_**-No lo soporto mamá, ya no aguanto.-**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que ya no aguantas hija?-**_

_**-Lo que siento por Nanoha, estos sentimientos anormales me atormenta todo el tiempo que estoy con ella, creo, creo que lo mejor sería que me alejará de ella, así estos sentimientos sin sentido se irán de una vez por todas.- mi madre detuvo sus caricias y me miró fijamente.**_

_**-¿Por qué dice eso de que tus sentimientos son anormales y sin sentido?- **_

_**-Porque eso son, no puedo enamorarme de una mujer eso no es normal debería de ser como Amy-san y Chrono-nii, yo debería de enamorarme de un hombre y sin embargo estoy enamorada de una mujer y para rematarla esa mujer es mi mejor amiga.- bufe y revente más en llanto. **_

_**-¿Pero quién te dijo semejante barbaridad? Tus sentimientos son tan normales como no tienes idea hija, no hay nada de malo con que te enamores de una mujer, y tampoco es malo que un hombre se enamore de otro hombre.- mire con clara sorpresa a mi madre.**_

_**-P-pero…- me interrumpió. **_

_**-Nada de peros. Te contaré algo pero no se lo cuentes a ni hermano ¿Esta bien?- yo solo asentí.- Antes de que yo conociera al padre de tu hermano estaba enamorada, de una chica.-abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa- yo solo la vi una que otras veces nunca le hable, pero ya estaba enamorada de ella. Un día me entere de que había conseguido novio y estaba a unos cuantos meses de comprometerse, mi mundo se vino abajo y como tu decidí restarle importancia y luego llego el padre de tu hermano, admito que me cautivo pero no tanto como aquella chica de cabello gr…- no termino de contarlo y solo suspiro.**_

_**-¿mamá?-**_

_**-Hija, el punto es que el amor es amor y no puedes controlarlo, si estas enamorada de Nanoha-chan ni modos ya caíste ante sus encantos hija, y será mejor que te aferres a ella si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a mí. No me arrepiento de nada, porque gracias a ella te tengo a ti.- mi madre se levantó y salió de mi habitación dejándome completamente confundida.**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**FIN-FLASHBACK**_

-Espera- mire a Nanoha- me estás diciendo que Lindy-san estaba enamorada de Precia.

-¿Qué? No, ¿De dónde sacas eso?, te estoy diciendo que Mamá me hizo entender que lo que sentía por ti es normal.- Nanoha rió y yo solo hice un puchero por no entenderla.

-Me refiero al último momento Fate-chan, que inocente eres- se rió de mí- Lindy-san te dijo que gracias a la persona que amaba te tuvo a ti, quien más que Precia podía verte entregado a Lindy-san- analizando.

-Oh… ¡WO! Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… Pero Nanoha- ella me sonrió.

-¿sí?-

-Acabas de arruinar el momento romántico que había logrado poner en la atmosfera, ahora me voy.- sin rodeos cambie de posiciones y me decidí a lanzarme por la ventana, pero una mano sostuvo la mía antes de.

-¡Espera Fate-chan! ¡Lo siento!- sonreí y me di media vuelta para luego abrazarla por la cintura y hundir mi cabeza en su hombro y cuello.

-¿Me dejaras confesarme ahora?-dije en un susurro y sentí como un escalofrío la recorrió haciendo inevitable la aparición de mi sonrisa.

-s-si…- me reincorpore y con mis manos sostuve su rostro.

-Por tu culpa caí en coma.- lo sé, lo sé, bonita forma de comenzar.- al terminar aquella pelea estaba dispuesta a confesarte todo lo que sentía por ti pero un enemigo se interpuso en mi camino de salvarte y gracias a ese tipo el hurón te salvo y lo único que yo pude presenciar fue el verte abrazando a Yuuno, pero gracias a eso puede conocer a toda mi familia, y llegar hasta este punto.-

-…-

-Te amo Nanoha. Te necesito a mi lado para ser completamente feliz, te necesito como el aire para respirar. Te escogí a ti, solo a ti en vez de mi familia y no me arrepiento porque tú me haces sentir lo que otras personas no pueden, eres todo lo que necesito para conocer todos los sentimiento que puedo llegar a sentir. Y puede que tú no sientas lo mismo que yo pero está bien con el hecho de que me dejes estar a tu lado aun si solo soy tu amiga, por mi está bien.- sonreí y la miré.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tu por m…-

No pude terminar Nanoha quito mis manos de su rostro y puso las suyas en el mío, para luego besarme, mentiría si digo que no me sorprendió. Le correspondí el beso fue dulce y tierno, como lo esperaba, ella termino el beso para luego volver a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo igual te amo Fate-chan, yo tampoco se desde cuando comencé a sentir esto por ti y también llegue a asustarme por lo que pensarías por lo que yo siento por ti así que decidí guardármelo y seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. Pero esos sentimientos fueron aumentando, me conformaba con el hecho de que yo era la única persona más cercana que tenías, aunque eso no duro mucho, cuando llego Lindy-san y empezaste a confiar más en ella, ya casi ni me contabas nada de ti ahora Lindy-san era la que te escucha, eso me sigue poniendo celosa…- no aguante y comencé a reírme.- Mou~ Fate-chan no te rías es en serio.

-Lo siento, lo siento- seguía riéndome- es que-risa risa everywhere- celosa de mi mamá- mi lágrimas comenzaban a salir por la risa.

-Grr- ¿gruño? Que tierna, abrase su cintura y volví a besar su labios rosados, antes de que me correspondiera me separe y sonreí.

-De ahora en adelante solo te contaré mis cosas a ti- acerque más su cuerpo al mío- pero para que eso sea posible me tienes que responder una pregunta-su sonrojo se miraba tan bien en sus mejillas.

-¿c-cuál?- sonreí y le susurre en el oído.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sus dientes se clavaron en mi cuello- ¡au! ¿Qué fue eso?- lloriquee

-¡Porque lo dices con ese tono de voz! ¡Baka!- … es mi imaginación o Nanoha es algo tsundere…- si… si quiero.

-¡Por fin!- un grito se escuchó atrás de la puerta del consultorio y esa voz la reconozco hasta 100 metros de distancia.

Camine con paso firme hacia la puerta y la abrí esperando solo encontrar a mi estupenda hermana pero grata fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Atrás de aquella puerta estaban Alicia, Precia-mama, Lindy-mama, Chrono, Hayate, Carim, todos los Wolkenritter y otros chismosos que ni conozco.

-... ¿Conocen algo llamado privacidad?- pregunto Nanoha, digo, el ahora demonio blanco.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Mou~ dejen me pasar me prometieron que aquí vería a Fate-papá- esa voz…

Aparte a todos de mi camino dejándolos con mí ahora novia, Salí de ahí hasta ver a la dueña de esa angelical voz.

-¡Vivio!- sus ojos brillaron al verme.

-¡Fate-papá!- Vivio comenzó a correr hacia mí.

-Cuidado Vivio no te vayas a caer.- Vivio le asintió a Nanoha pero dio un paso en falso, no sé porque siento que esto ya ha pasado antes. Sin embargo Vivio nunca toco el suelo.

-Tranquila- mi madre Precia la sostuvo antes de que callera y la cargo. Vivio se le quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Abuela?- mi madre abrió completamente los ojos.- Fate-papa encontré a mi otra abuela.- Vivio me mostro su más grande sonrisa.

-Si la encontraste, bien hecho Vivio.- Camine hacia mi madre.

-¿cómo es que me conoce?-

-No lo sé, pero si te conoce a ti eso quiere decir que a mí también- mi hermana sonrió y se acercó a nosotras- Vivio ¿Sabes quién soy yo?- Vivio la observo por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Eres Fate-papa más plana.- todos estallamos en risa.

-Vivio eres cruel…- chillo mi hermana- no es culpa mía estar menos desarrollada que tu ¿padre?

-No, Vivio ella es mi hermana Alicia ¿recuerdas? Es tu tía.-

-Van a confundir más a Vivio.- menciono Nanoha.

* * *

Todos ya se habían esparcido por todo el lugar, yo me encontraba con toda mi familia en la cafetería, sentados en una mesa de seis personas. Chrono estaba sentado enfrente de Alicia los cuales platicaban como si se conocieron desde toda la vida, Mi madre Precia enfrente de mi madre Lindy quien tenía a Vivio en sus piernas y mi madre Precia le daba de comer la comida que había en su plato, y yo bueno me encontraba enfrente de Nanoha.

-Todos se llevan bien, me alegro por eso.- Nanoha entrelazo su mano con la mía y me sonrió.

-La familia creció más- ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hizo escuchar eso.

-Bueno, Alicia y yo ya tenemos que irnos.-dijo mi madre después de un rato, levantándose de la mesa seguida por mi hermana.

-¿a dónde?- pregunte extrañada.

-Nuestro tiempo límite en aquí se ha terminado tenemos que volver a- observo a Vivio y sonrió- tenemos que volver a casa.- Alicia me hizo una seña hacia arriba. A lo cual entendí que ya se iban al cielo. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado que estaban muertas? Todo parecía tan perfecto, me gustaría saber si Erik o alguien de haya arriba podría revivirlas.

-Esperen- me levante de la mesa- las acompaño.- todos se me quedaron siendo raro y yo solo jalonee a mi madre y hermana, pero antes voltee a ver a mi otra familia- Ahorita regreso.

Una vez que nos alejamos de la mesa me detuve y mi madre y Alicia hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Erik?-

-Está con Exniz en las celdas que tienen aquí.-

-Ya veo… ¿Y en verdad ya se tienen que ir?- ellas solo me asintieron, pero antes de desaparecer de mi vista me dieron un abrazo.

-Vendremos mañana, es una promesa- me sonrieron.

-Está bien, las estaré esperando.-

Al irse, mire a mí alrededor y mire sin mucha importancia a un calendario que se encontraba en la pared. No era tan importante hasta que vi la fecha. Corrí hasta donde estaban Nanoha y los demás.

-Tengo algo que hacer, los miro después, en la casa.- y como vine me fui.

-Espera Fate-chan ¿¡A dónde vas!?-escuche a Nanoha a lo lejos.

-¡A las celdas!-

-¿eh? Disculpe lo que voy a decir Lindy-san pero su hija está cada vez más rara.-

* * *

_030 ¿Qué habrá visto Fate en el calendario? Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de Entre la vida y la muerte *O*_

_Jajajaja ok no ¿Cómo están? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Vamos! Me gusta saber de ustedes mi amados lectores :'u _

_Reviews: _

**PonyVomitaArcoiris: **_Me enamore de tu nuevo nombre xD Oye lo de hacer parejas e ilusionar a los lectores es mi estilo uwu ya somos dos este capítulo batalle horrores en escribirlo, no soy muy romántica y hay veces que se me pasa lo cursi y no me gusta cómo queda pero bueeno. Yo también te extrañe, es más hice el fic de "mejorare tú vida" solo para seguirte leyendo y que nunca te deshagas de mí uwu *hace un corazón con sus manos* ok no xD Lo de Hayate lo sabrás en la secuela que haré y tal vez lo de Lindy y Precia también se verá en la secuela.  
Pd: Yo nunca les haría bulliyng, Bueno, no más que a Yuuno. xD_

**AlexaJaen: **_Una de la cosas que me gusta es hacer bromas y trolear a la gente, es una parte de mí, gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también :'D Lo sé es muy raro ver a una Fate toda asdasdad Pero de ella en uno de mis fics se puede esperar cualquier cosa :'u _

**Danael-chan: **_Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya interesado este desastre de historia, la comedia ya quería agregarla, pensaba que ya estaba pareciendo novela y no quería eso jaja Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también y gracias nuevamente._

**MK: **_Nooo, así no acaba xD aun falta como 2 capitulos para que esta historia llegue a su fin (si es que no la alargo más) xD…. o/o pensaste en mí ("__**Bueno en la actualización del fic"**__) e-e" Baka ok no xD Bueno como dije todavía no termina así que tú tranquilo y yo leviosa digo nerviosa :v_

**AiemVela: **_Precia es Precia y ella hace lo que se le dé su regalada gana ( o bueno así es en mis historias xD) y por este review doy por confirmada la secuela de la historia, Espero leerte pronto y gracias por seguir leyendo. :3_

**Guest: **_Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta espero que te haya gustado :D_

**FER: **_CLARO QUE SEGUIRE LA HISTORIA! Así que estuvo excelente *shora de felicidad* me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este igual! Espero tu review uwu_

**Alondra Scarlett: **_Ah! Gracias por calmarte aun sigo sorda xD Ya veo, si yo también ya estoy libre de la maldita cárcel, digo escuela, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que haya vuelto :'u Es más hare una fiesta en mi casa en el techo xD Espero que este igual te haya gustado x3_

**Vanes Izumi: **_Si… pobre Fate por alguna razón desconocida siempre le pasan las cosas más vergonzosas (Eso pasa a todos mis personajes favoritos en mis historias fumadas xD) _

**Masspao: **_Hola! En serio? me parece super genial de que te hayas reido en el cap anterior, y creo que tuviste muchos cambios en el cap jajaj xD Gracias por la felicitación TTuTT y Lamento la demora. Saludos!_

_Bueno mis leptores! Lamento la larga demora en este capitulo en verdad, y sigo muy agradecida por los que siguen esta historia._

_Y déjenme ponerme cursi. Pero, todas las mejoras que hago con el tiempo son gracias a ustedes y sus reviews y son lo que más me hace feliz. Espero leerlos a todos pronto! ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Se esfuma, digo, se despide __**Nashi T.H.D.H. owo**_


	13. Monstruación

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 13: **Monstruación.

(Apuesto un adelanto de la secuela a que con solo leer el título ya se sacaron de onda xD)

**Disclaimer: **MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo esta historia que ya está a punto de acabar TT-TT

* * *

Abrí con delicadeza las grandes puertas que dirigían a las celdas, y a delicadeza me refiero a que casi las tiro con la patada que le di para abrirlas. A lo lejos divise a un chico con cabellera blanca y a otro con cabellera azul claro, camine, bueno está bien, corrí como si no hubiese un mañana y llegue hasta donde estaban aquellos chicos frente a una celda en específico.

-Fate-san ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

-¡Hola! Yo también los extrañe y gracias por dejarme sola con una Nanoha aprisionándome entre sus piernas.-

-No es nada.- me respondieron sonrientes a lo que yo solo bufe.

-Bien yo solo vine a hablar con el preso.-mire hacia la celda donde estaba Exniz sin expresión alguna- Será mejor que me des el antídoto o conjuro para quitarnos ese "mismo destino".

-¿Por qué lo haría?- sonreí.

-Si no quieres pasar una semana de sufrimiento interno te recomiendo que saques la bandera blanca ahora mismo.-

-Soy un demonio, ¿lo olvidas? No hay ningún tipo de sufrimiento más feo que el haber perdido la batalla.- me miró con ira, sonreí.

-Veremos si sigues pensando eso el día de mañana.- y así como soy di una media vuelta bien sensual y me despedí de los chicos con mi mano.

-¿Qué tendrá en mente ahora?- alcance a escuchar a los chicos antes de que saliera.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de la casa y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver a Nanoha sentada en el sofá con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan.-

-Uhn- asentí- Estoy en casa Nanoha.- cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me acerque por detrás de Nanoha, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y recargando mi rostro en su hombro. Me perdí, otra vez, una vez más me perdí en el aroma de Nanoha. Me es imposible resistirme a ese aroma a vainilla, cerré mis ojos por instinto y solté un suspiro. Escuche la risa de Nanoha y sonreí, música para mis oídos.

-Fate-chan me haces cosquillas.-

Observe el cuello de Nanoha, nunca lo había visto tan de cercas, un momento, Nanoha y yo ya somos pareja ¿no? Eso quieres decir que…

-Nanoha…- susurre su preciado nombre.

-¿sí?- miré como tomaba un sorbo de sus café y luego volví a fijar mi vista en su blanquecino cuello.

-¿Eres mía, verdad?- ella sonrió y después de tomar otro sorbo de su café me contesto.

-Sí, soy toda tuya. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- sonreí aun mirando su cuello.

-Por nada… y Nanoha, lo siento.-

-¿Por qué te discul…- no deje que terminara ya había mordido su cuello- ¡Gya! ¿F-fate-chan? – lamí la poquita sangre que salió de aquella herida.

-Je je.- reí

-Fate-papa ¿Qué le haces a Nanoha-mama?-me separé de MI Nanoha y miré a Vivio.

-¡Oh! Nada Vivio,- observe lo sonrojada que estaba Nanoha y mi sonrisa se amplió- Es que me eh convertido en un vampiro y acabo de reclamar a mi vampiresa.-

-¡Wo! Eso es genial Fate-papa-

-¿Verdad? ahora me falta reclamar a mi hija- si más corrí hacía mi niña y la cargue para luego besar su tierna frente.- Vivio ahora es mi hija vampiro- ella me sonrió.

-Bien vampiro ya es hora de dormir que mañana de seguro la mapache nos pondrá en sobre explotación y Vivio mañana tiene que ir a la escuela.-

-Está bien…- deje a Vivio en la cama.- ¿Fate-papa dormirá esta vez con nosotras?

-Si Vivio, de ahora en adelante dormiré siempre con ustedes.- bese su frente.- ahora a dormir.-

-Aunque primero deberías de darte un baño y ponerte el pijama, amor.- miré a Nanoha sorprendida.

-¿Amor?- pregunto Vivio curiosa y al parecer Nanoha apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, lo note por el gran sonrojo que traía en todo su hermoso rostro.

-Eh… y..yo- cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tan tierna.

-¡Oh! Es cierto- me hinque para estar a la altura de Vivio- no te hemos dicho de que Nanoha-mama y yo ya somos una pareja oficial, lo que quiere decir que le luego nos casaremos y le pediremos a Shamal que haga una medicina milagrosa para que yo pueda embarazar a Nanoha-mama y darte un hermanito ¿No es genial?-

-¡Fate-chan!- creo que me deje llevar un poquito.

Después de un ligero regaño, una breve explicación a Vivio sobre lo que había dicho anteriormente. Me dedique a relajarme en la ducha, mí relajación termino mientras vi agua roja bajo y sobre mis pies.

-Genial, empecé antes.-

Mi ducha gracias a los típicos "problemas de chicas" se alargó un poco más, cuando por fin termine, me puse un pantalón deportivo gris y un top deportivo negro, este conjunto siempre lo utilizo para "estos días". Al salir del baño, Nanoha me miró o mejor dicho me examino de pies a cabeza.

-Te vino a visitar un amigo.- se rió.

-Ese tipo no es mi amigo.- bufé y me acosté en mi lado correspondiente de la cama.

Nanoha se giró y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y como si lo viéramos planeado, ella sujeto mi mano y yo la suya abrazando a Vivio gracias a esa acción, nos sonreímos antes de cerrar nuestros ojos y visitar el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Unos pasos apresurados se hicieron presentes en el pasillo, su dirección iba hasta la habitación donde vivían Nanoha, Fate y Vivio. Al llegar a dicha habitación se detuvieron y solo se escuchaban los jadeos de la persona dueña de eso pies y respiración agitada. Dio tres golpes a la puerta seguidos.

-¡Fate-san!-

Una vez más dio tres golpes seguidos a la puerta.

-¡Fate-san!-

Y otra vez.

-¡Fate-san!-

La puerta se abrió mostrando tras de ella una rubia que tallaba sus ojos color borgoña aún adormilados.

-¿Erick?- la chica abrió completamente los ojos-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El chico la miró de pies a cabeza, la examino hasta que vio que no había nada fuera de lo normal, soltó un gran suspiro.

-Gracias a dios está bien.- sonrió.

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- pregunto confusa.

-Desde hace unos 30 minutos Exniz ha estado retorciéndose en la celda de dolor, y si algo le afecta a él pues a ti también, recuerda que aún estas bajo el conjuro Fate-san, aún no estás del todo libre.- le explico, una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la rubia.- ¿Por qué estas feliz?-

-Veras, hay unos días en el que las chicas reciben a un compañero no muy querido llamado Andrés, y pues, nos viene a visitar cada mes.-sonrió.

El chico peli-blanco le miró confundido, no entendía. Volvió a analizar lo que le había dicho anteriormente la rubia frente a él que aún tenía su sonrisa. ¿Quién carajos eran Andrés que visitaba a todas las mujeres cada mes?

-No entiendo…-dijo por fin.

-Lo que Fate-papa quiere decir es que esta "monstruando".- la niña de ojos bicolor apareció sujetando los pantalones de su padre y tallaba sus ojitos igual.

-¿Monstruando?- su cara parecía un problema de examen, de esos de que por más que lo lees no le entiendes ni un carajo.

Una cobriza un tanto enojada por la interrupción de tan dichosa siesta que estaba tomando con su amada hija y la persona que más quería en el universo se asomó a la puerta tallando su ojo derecho.

-Fate-chan está en su menstruación ¡Erick-kun! Que es lo que es tan difícil de entender.- le regaño al chico ya cansada de escuchar la plática.

El chico se quedó pensativo hasta que ya recordó todo lo relacionado con aquella palabra, "menstruación". Su boca formo una "O" haciendo entender que ya había comprendido lo que le intentaban decir.

-¡Oh!... ¡Oh por dios qué horror!- su rostro cambio drásticamente.- Preferiría no haberme enterado de nada… aggh~- las dos madres presentes comenzaron a reír.- Pero no me explico algo, si Fate-san está en su… "eso", ¿por qué el único que sufre es Exniz?

-Eh sufrido peores cosas que eso, puedo soportarlo, no son más que cosquillas para mí.-

-Ya veo… Está bien disculpen el haberlas despertado por esto, espero que puedan volver a dormir, lo siento.-

-Está bien, estabas preocupado por Fate-chan, era normal que vinieras a saber si se encontraba bien.- le sonrió la cobriza.

-Sí, bueno nos vemos luego, por cierto, son una linda familia.- el chico sonrió antes de dirigirse de nuevo a las celdas dejando tras de el a dos chicas sonrojada y una niña somnolienta.

-Nanoha-mama, Fate-papa podemos volver a dormir.- la rubia por inercia miro el reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana.

-Por supuesto que sí Vivio. Ven.- la rubia cargo a su hija con uno de sus brazos.

Mientras que la cobriza cerró la puerta, la mano de la rubia había agarrado la suya para que fueran la tres juntas de nuevo a la cama para tomar su merecido descanso.

* * *

6:56 de la mañana.

-¡Vivio ya es tarde ve a cepillarte los dientes!- grito la cobriza y la niña siguió sus órdenes apurada.- Mou~ Fate-chan- un puchero se asomó por el rostro de Nanoha.- te dije que no dejaras dormir a Vivio más de la hora permitida, ya se nos hizo tarde.-

La rubia que tomaba su café mañanero, fijo su vista en los ojos purpuras de su ahora novia.

_-Qué bonito se escucha. Novia. Próximamente, mi esposa.-_ vagaba en sus pensamientos antes de contestar- Tranquila Nanoha yo llevaré a Vivio. Ella no llegara tarde.- le sonrió.

Nanoha bufó, no quería tranquilizarse, si algo no le gustaba a Nanoha era la impuntualidad y no quiere darle malos hábitos a su hija, pero no puede, esa sonrisa puede llegar a tranquilizarla aún si están en medio de una guerra universal. Nanoha suspiró resignada y puso sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?- repuso y Fate solo se rió.

-¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!-

Fate de un momento a otro ya había cargado a Vivio como princesa, abrió la ventana dispuesta a saltar pero antes miro el reloj. Marcaba las 6:59.

-Fate-chan ¿Q-qué haces?-

Fate no contesto ya había brincado por la ventana.

-¡FATE-CHAN!- Grito aterrorizada.

Unas risas se comenzaron a escuchar debajo de la ventana, Nanoha corrió hacia ella y ahí estaban, Fate con su re-equipamiento con Vivio en sus brazos riendo alegremente. Fate y Vivio se despidieron de Nanoha para luego desaparecer, literalmente.

-Me va a matar de un infarto un día de estos…- chillo Nanoha para luego salir disparada a su trabajo, a ella si se le hizo tarde. Pobre.

* * *

-Disculpe…- una señora de pelo castaño toco con delicadeza el hombro de cierta rubia que estaba frente a ella interrumpiendo su paso al aula.

-¿Qué horas son?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

-¿eh?- miró su reloj de mano que marcaba las horas, minutos y segundos.- son las 6:59, faltan 17 segundos para que sean las 7:00 en punto.- contesto y la sonrisa de la rubia creció.

-Te dije que no llegarías tarde Vivio.-le acomodo ciertos pelos rebeldes que tenía la niña de rubios cabellos un poco más oscuros que los suyos.

-Fate-papa es increíble.- la niña beso la frente de su papá que se había agachado para arreglar su cabello- Gracias. Ahora deja pasar a mi maestra.- rió.

-¡Oh! Disculpe- sonrió Fate para reincorporarse y hacer una breve reverencia.- Bueno nos vemos Vivio, aprendes mucho ¿vale?- Vivio sonrió- ¡Nos vemos luego chicos!- se despidió alegremente de los chicos dentro del aula.

-¡Adiós Fate-chan!- Y así Fate se fue alegremente.

-¡Vivio tu padre es muy genial!-

-¡Si Vivio! ¡Tu padre es muy hermosa!-

-¿¡Crees que tu padre se casaría conmigo!?-

Esas y demás preguntas invadieron a la pobre niña durante toda la jornada de clases ese día.

-¿Por qué siento las ganas de cachetear a un niño?- murmuro una cobriza que se encontraba entrenando reclutas.

* * *

-¡Agh! Mi cabeza…- el pelinegro sujeto su cabeza sintiendo un líquido salir de este- ¿eh?- observo su mano verificando aquel liquido.- sangre… ¡agh!

Miro hacia los lados buscando algo o alguien. No había nada más que rocas agrietadas, manchas de sangre por todo el terreno, armas con sangre seca. Sintió un pinchazo en su cabeza.

-Ahora lo recuerdo.- bufo sentándose y recargando su brazo en su rodilla- El plan de mi hermano fallo. Otra vez.- suspiró.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, con una expresión sería y mirando los cadáveres que comenzaban a aparecer. Se detuvo frente a uno mirándolo con despreció.

-Levántate insecto- lo pateó- ¡Ya dejen de jugar a la bella durmiente!- soltó un grito de furia para todos los cadáveres tumbados en el suelo.

Aquellos cadáveres comenzaron a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo pero al final logrando mantener el equilibrio para ponerse de pie y mirar a aquel pelinegro que los despertó.

-Amo.- dijo asombrado el recién pateado.

-Ya no son necesarios, vayan a curarse a algún lugar.- su semblante serio cambió.- Tienen que recuperarse de esos golpes o permanecerán inmóviles por varios años y sé que nadie quiere eso.-

-Pero amo, no sería mejor ir a enfrentarlos y recuperar al amo Exniz.- el pelinegro miro al pelirrojo.

No se encontraba en buenas condiciones, su brazo roto, una rajada enorme en el rostro, luchando por no demostrar el dolor que sentía al estar de pie por su tobillo torcido.

-Rag,- lo nombro y este levanto aún más su rostro para verle la cara- Él ya no es, ni será su amo, por su culpa ustedes se convirtieron en esto.- todos por reflejo se miraron.

-¿en demonios?-el pelinegro negó.

-Son ángeles caídos, eran ángeles con una vida tranquila en el cielo, tuvieron un día malo y Exniz los influencio para llevarle la contraria a Sr. Dereck que no les ayudo con un problema que de seguro tuvieron ese día. Les hizo creer que el infierno sería un lugar mejor, pero les mintió, ustedes ya se encontraban en el mejor lugar.- sonrió con tristeza- Y ya no podrán regresar a ese lugar.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ángeles caídos?-

-Ya no podremos volver al cielo…-

-¡No! ¡Eso no es justo!-

-¡Toda la culpa es de Exniz!-

-¡Ya cállense!- todo voltearon a ver al pelinegro.

Él los entendía, entendía el dolor y la furia que sentían, él también fue engañado por Exniz, fue engañado por su propio hermano. Se dejó llevar por la idea de que con esto por fin conseguiría el orgullo de su hermano. Utilizando a Yuuno para el plan que había construido su hermano, él estaba feliz de proteger a aquel niño de rubios cabellos, pero el orgullo de su hermano era más importante para él y eso lo cegó, lo cegó hasta el punto de influenciar a ese niño para su plan. Sin importarle su vida o protección, fue un egoísta y al fin lo aceptaba ahora solo faltaba el arreglar las cosas. Era momento de limpiar el desastre que su hermano había causado. Aunque Yuuno antes de que él comenzara con eso ya su corazón se estaba volviendo oscuro. El plan fue solo la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Yo me encargaré de vengarles. Ahora solo tienen que tomar una decisión, ir al infierno o quedarse aquí y esperarme para crear un grupo de ángeles caídos.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Amo?-

-Miren ustedes solo tienen dos caminos, ir al infierno y convertirse en demonios o quedarse conmigo. Crearemos otro lugar para los ángeles caídos como nosotros que fueron influenciados e hicieron cosas malas sin querer hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de castigar a los demonios que hacen actuar a los seres humanos de una mala manera. Entonces ¿qué deciden?-

Todos los ahora ángeles caídos se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron, miraron al pelirrojo el cual asistió. En sus mirada vio que todos estaban de acuerdo en confiar en Sawrol, y ¿por qué no? Si él también fue víctima de Exniz, fue víctima de su propio hermano.

-Cuenta con nosotros Amo.- El pelinegro sonrió.

-Vasta de "amo", aquí no hay líderes, ni alguien superior a otro, todos somos ángeles caídos que haremos lo que creamos correcto.-

-¿Y planeas ir tú solo por tu hermano?-

-Ese idiota ya no es mi hermano, y sí, sí planeo ir yo solo, igual lo más probable es que lo tengan encerrado en un lugar aquí en este mundo, no pueden llevarlo al cielo, escaparía muy fácilmente. Además de seguro lo estarán interrogando para sacarle la solución del conjuro "el mismo destino". Aunque él no se lo sabe.-

-¿eh? Entonces Fate-sama no podrá curarse y siempre vivirá con el pendiente de que Exniz no trame algo contra ella.- pregunto una de las que conocían a aquella chica rubia.

-Yo no dije eso.-volvió a sonreír.- Por primera vez hare lo que un ángel caído haría, y debe hacer. Y eso es salvar a Fate, y castigar a Exniz. En pocas palabras, yo me sé el conjuro para deshacer "el mismo destino".- sonrió sintiéndose por primera vez orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Tienes nuestro apoyo.-

-Lo sé, gracias a todos. Ahora tengo que ir tras Exniz y hacerle pagar.-

Sawrol comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo pero algo apresurado, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Fate tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café en su escritorio mirando el paisaje por la ventana. El cielo azul, despejado, si acaso una que otra nube, el sol resplandeciente que dejaba entrar sus rayos de luz por las ventanas.

-¿Por qué siento como si todos los problemas desaparecerán a partir de mañana?- dio un giro en su silla.

Ya había terminado su trabajo de papelero, tenía que viajar a misiones que Hayate ya le había anunciado, pero esas misiones serían dentro de 3 meses después, bien podría regresar ahorita a su casa, bien sabía que no habría nadie ahí.

-Que aburrido…- se levantó de su silla y con la taza en la mano camino hacia la ventana de su despacho para mirar más claramente el cielo.- ¿A qué hora vendrán de visita?-

Una explosión se escuchó y puso a Fate en modo de alerta, salió corriendo de su despacho.

-¿esa fue la oficina de Hayate?-

Sin dudarlo dos veces corrió hacia dicha oficina, al llegar a ella la puerta estaba medio abierta. La empujo con sigilo pero no estaba o mejor dicho, nunca pensó ver eso detrás de la puerta.

-Este… ¿Hayate estas bi… ¿¡Oh My Fuckin God Alicia Qué Te paso!?-

Describiré la escena con detalle. Hayate se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas, los pelos de punta y con su Barrier Jacket apuntando a Alicia quien sangraba de la nariz mientras estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos en espiral y una sonrisa de gato.

-S-son blancos con encaje rosa…- dijo con vos triunfante la gemela noqueada en el suelo.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas Alicia? Es más ¿Qué carajos haces en la oficina de Hayate?- preguntaba incrédula Fate que se acercaba a su hermana.

-S-sus bragas Fate- sujeto fuertemente el chaleco negro de Fate- ¡Hablo de sus bragas!- Fate miro a Hayate quien seguía sonrojada pero ahora por la furia.

Fate no pudo soportarlo y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres una completa pervertida Alicia.-

-Debes de reírte por lo que hizo tu hermana deberías sacarla de aquí. Recuerda que tengo novia Alicia. Si recuerdas a Carim ¿verdad?- Alicia solo hizo un gesto pensativo.

-Ella no es tu novia solo es un pasa tiempo para no estar sola, pero no te preocupes ya estoy aquí para ti.- le guiño el ojo.

-Ya… para tu carruaje casanova, respeta a los mapaches que ya tienen dueño.- Fate sujeto el gorro de la chamarra de Alicia y la saco arrastrando de ahí.- Disculpa las molestias Hayate, te prometo que volverá a pasar.-

-Se supone que deberías de decir que NO volverá a pasar.-

-Te mentiría si digo eso.- unas risas fue lo único que escucho la mapache.

-¿Desde cuando la víctima de bromas soy yo? ¿Por qué se cambiaron los papeles?- lloriqueo.

* * *

-¿Y mamá?-

-Esta con Lindy-san- contesto Alicia alegremente.

-Se supone que debería de visitarme a mí. No a mi amiga y a mi madre.- bufó un tanto molesta Fate.

-Bueno Precia quería saber cómo fue tu vida todo el tiempo que no estuvimos a tu lado y yo pues quise visitar a Hayate un rato.- explico.

Las gemelas salieron de aquel gran edificio para encaminarse al carro de Fate y así ir hasta donde estaba Precia platicando con Lindy. Todo iba bien hasta que vio un pelinegro sentado al lado de su auto y al parecer la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el tono de voz que utilizo intimidaría a cualquiera pero el chico solo le sonrió desconcertando a las gemelas.

-Tranquila Fate-san vengo en son de paz. Es más vengo a que tus problemas por fin lleguen a su tan esperado final y venga una vida tranquila para ti.- El chico se levantó y extendió su brazo mostrando un papel.

* * *

_Hey lectores hermoso adorados mis amores cositas preciosas *u* ok ya mucho amor. Al fin desperté y que creen._

_**Lectores: **__¿Ahora qué?_

_El capítulo 14 ya será el último *se pone a llorar* TT-TT Pero :'u si este capitulo llegan a los 80 reviews uwu juro JURO que después de subir el cap. 14 poco tiempo después subiré la secuela de la historia. Para que nunca se libre de mí MUAJAJAJA (¿_

_Bueno sigamos con los reviews que tanto amo leer más de mil veces al día xD da risa porque no es broma. –u–_

_**Review:**_

_**Vanes Izumi:**__Jaja Sii por fin junte a este par de tórtolas, Alicia siempre hace lo que quiere y nunca piensa en las consecuencias xD Así es ella y así amo ponerla en mis fic's Pues la visita de Andrés siempre es importante (¿?) _

_**Pony: **__Me gusta tu nombre, pero está muy largo xD (soy floja) ¡No! No mueras, luego quien me alegra mis días con su reviews y me alagara cuando saque un capitulo nuevo o me haga reír con uno se sus reviews, ok ya me puse dramática xD A quien no le gustan las cosas románticas, por algo soy diabética :v ¿Ya me considera tu amiga? Vaya eso me alegra mucho más y espero que este cap igual te haya gustado xD (Viva el bullying a Yuuno ;D)_

_**Danael-chan: **__No! Esa Vivio me esta matando a todos mi lectores D': xD Ya saben como es Alicia, todo un desmadre xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este igual te haya gustado mucho nwn_

_**Fer: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado muuuuucho el capitulo y no sabes lo genial que se siente saber que si me salio "lindo y romántico" el capitulo batalle horrores por mi "falta de experiencia" en este tema xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nwn _

_**MK: **__Denle Agua que se ahoga de tanto reírse :'u Esa Risa es un desmadre dile que te deje escribir tranquilo o si no le pego xD Ese Aire es un tardado jajaj ok ya A que no te esperabas lo del calendario, digamos que Fate calcula muy bien esos días y es muy certera con ellos xDD No creo que lo hayas encontrado ¿O si? Si no fue así "Gracias por participar, pero te eh troleado :v" ok no xD Espero que te haya gustado este cap también y lamento si me tarde mucho nwn'_

_**Guest: **__Me alegra que todos mi caps te guste y si los que mas te gustan son los comicos pues te recomiendo leer mi nueva historia "Mejorare tú vida" ahí la mayoría serán comicos xD habrá muy poco drama en aquella historia, espero seguirte leyendo y Gracias._

_**Alondra Scarlett: **__¡Viva! Creo que siempre te gana la emoción pero creo que ya me acostumbre :'u jajja a todos nos hace felices tu regreso, y con mucho gusto te iba a invitar pero mi querida madre no me dejo :'u jajaj Bueno ahora ya sabes que recordó Fate xD Quien sabe averígualo en la secuela que todavía no eh pensado mucho en ella pero estoy segura de que habrá demasiado PreciaxLindy eso seguro! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo nwn_

_¡Muchas Gracias por seguirme leyendo! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus reviews en serio. Y díganme ¿Los trollee con lo del calendario? A que no se esperaban que fuese la menstruación xD Pobre Exniz pero eso le pasa por pendejo :'u _

_Se despide __**Nashi T.H.D.H. owo**_


	14. El final de mis problemas

**Entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Capítulo 14: **_El final de mis problemas._

**Disclaimer: **¡MSLN y sus personajes son la mera onda! Y no, no me pertenecen. Y sí, quiero tacos, y sí, soy pobre. Y no, no habrá secuela, Y sí, estoy bromeando.

* * *

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte después de un rato mirando curiosa el papel frente a mí.

– Desdóblalo y veras. – agarré el papel y los desdoble guiada más por la curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Un mapa? –

– ¿Para qué carajos le entregas un mapa a mi hermana? – Alicia lo miro como si fuera una detective.

– Ese mapa los guía hasta la cura del conjuro que puso Exniz en ti. – mi duda crecía un poco más.

– ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no es una trampa? – Sawrol solo sonrió.

– Puedes estar segura, Exniz me lo dio antes de la batalla no quería que cayera en tus manos, para tenerte así amenazada por toda la vida. Mm Pero déjame advertirte de unas cosas. – Comenzó a señalar el mapa – Aquí, se encuentra un conjuro que se llama "Destino desunido." Es lo contrario al conjuro que puso mi hermano sobre ti y él. –

– ¿Pero…? – siempre hay un maldito pero.

– Pero tú no puedes recorrer este camino por que el mismo camino tiene un conjuro sobre él. –

– ¿Qué tipo de conjuro? – esta vez pregunto Alicia.

– No recuerdo bien su nombre, pero como en ese lugar se encuentran los conjuros que rompen otros conjuros. No sé si me explico bien. Total, el punto es que varios personas que tienen un conjuro sobre ellos tienen prohibido el paso a ese lugar. –

– Eso quiere decir que Fate no puede entrar para buscar aquel conjuro…-

– Eso mismo. Por lo que tendrás que mandar a otras personas en busca de aquel papel con el conjuro escrito. – Alicia sonrió.

– Yo iré en tu lugar, Fate. – volteo a verme con una seguridad devorándose en sus ojos.

– ¿Segura? – pregunte y ella sonrió.

– Es una buena idea. Digo Alicia está muerta, es decir aún con todos los peligros no le pasaría nada, y si quieres que vaya acompañada pues puede ir con Precia-sama –

– Vez que mejor que yo y mamá para salvarte la vida o algo parecido. –

– ¿¡qué hace él aquí!? – esa voz angelical que reconozco a kilómetros.

– ¡Oh! Nanoha, veras Sawrol tiene la cura para quitarme el conjuro que tengo sobre mí. – le mostré el mapa a mi Novia.

– ¿cura? – Nanoha llego a mi lado y abrazo posesivamente mi brazo izquierdo mientras se asomaba para ver el mapa.

– Sí, como dice Fate-san, ese lugar tiene todos los conjuros "buenos" por decirlo así, hasta hay conjuros para revivir personas que ya se han ido, o incluso volver a un ángel o demonio un ser mortal. Por eso mismo ese lugar es demasiado peligroso y personas bajo un conjuro no pueden entrar. – explico muy detalladamente.

– ¿Volver a personas a la vida…? – Alicia agarro de la camisa – Dime ¿Se pueden traer más de un conjuro? –

– ¿Eh? Pues claro que se puede… -

– ¡Genial puedo volver a la vida! –

– ¡Increíble! – grite igual de emocionada que Alicia.

– ¿No deberían de consultarlo primero con mi suegra? -

–Sí, deberían de hacerle caso a mi nuera. – mi novia se sonrojo por lo que había dicho y se sonrojo más al escuchar a mi mamá que se aproximaba a nosotras junto con ¿Lindy-mama?

–Pero esta es una gran oportunidad ¡No podemos desperdiciarla Mamá! – lloriqueo mi hermana.

–Yo creo que Alicia tiene razón. – mamá Lindy sonreía ante la idea.

–Bueno ya tengo la aprobación de mi segunda madre, ¿Qué dices mamá, Me acompañas a salvar a Fate? – Alicia y yo sonreímos con picares al ver a mis madres sonrojadas.

–A-Alicia, yo no soy tu segunda madre. – Carraspeo la garganta mi madre Lindy.

– ¿¡Eh!? Pero si eres la madre de Fate, eso te convierte automáticamente en mi segunda mamá. – reí por el puchero que hizo mi hermana.

–Alicia por primera y única vez en su no vida, tiene razón. – La ofendí-apoye.

–Tú y tu modo tan ingenioso de apoyarme Fate… –

–Apoyo a las gemelas Testarossa, ¿Quién lo diría? Lindy-sama ya tienes 3 hijos y una nieta, cada vez te vuelves más vieja. – gracias a tan hermoso comentario la mapache que acababa de llegar recibió un zape bien dado en la nuca por parte de su novia. – ¡Auch! Carim… –

–No seas grosera Hayate…– el mapache solo hizo un puchero y nos volvió a mirar.

–No es por intromisión pero ¿A qué se debe esta junta en el estacionamiento? –

–No jodan ya me canse de explicarlo. – bufó Sawrol.

–Yo ya me canse de oírlo. – dijimos Alicia y Yo al unísono.

–No se preocupen yo lo resumo – Nanoha tomo aire antes de hablar– Ese idiota trajo este mapa que nos guía hacia un conjuro de sanación para Fate. Fin. –Carim y Hayate hicieron su boca en forma de "O", dándonos a entender que comprendieron todo.

–Ya. Esto se está volviendo muy tardado. Mejor decidan de una buena vez que es lo que harán. –

–Esperen, antes de esto tengo que hacer algo. – todas las miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia Carim que tenía un aura azul oscuro rodeándola. –Tú–señalo a mi hermana – y Yo tenemos un asunto pendiente Alicia Testarossa…–

– ¿Enserio? Ni si quiera te conozco, como puedo tener un asunto contigo. –

–Cuando alguien mira los pantis de mi novia, créeme que se mete en un asunto muy grave conmigo. –

– ¡Esperen! Tengo una idea. – Las dos rubias me miraron con furia por interrumpir el comienzo de su pelea– Ustedes cinco irán a ese viaje por el conjuro y sirve que con ese viaje arreglen los problemas entre ustedes. –

– ¿¡Qué!? – miré a la mapache que ya tenía unas palomitas para ver como mi hermana y su novia se comenzarían a golpear. – En primera tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, no sé si lo recuerdas. – excuso.

–Yo te remplazaré. –dije con seguridad.

–Y yo le ayudaré a Fate-chan con ello. – amo a mi novia ¿lo sabían? ¿No? Bueno ahora lo saben.

–Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer. – siguió Carim.

–Pues no es muy necesaria tu presencia. – Carim sujeto con fuerza la camisa de mi hermana y la acerco a ella dispuesta a darle un buen golpe.

–Voy a matarte…– ¿dónde está la Carim linda y tierna que conocía?

–Da~ mira monjita creo que eso no será posible por una simple razón. – Sonrió mi hermana con burla – yo ya estoy muerta, genio. –

–Decidido irán las 5…– Carim y Alicia ya había comenzado su pelea.

– ¿Quién es la quinta persona Fate-chan? – miré a Nanoha y le sonreí.

–Mi mamá Lindy–

– ¿eh? ¿Yo? –

–Sí, no creo que mi mamá Precia soporte sola las tonterías que harán Alicia, Hayate y Carim. –

–Gracias por tu comprensión hija. – le sonreí a mi mamá Precia.

–Pues bien, no hay problema igual estoy demasiado libre. –

–En ese caso yo las guiare mañana en la mañana a la entrada donde comienza el mapa, y por si tienen la duda de porque yo no iré con ustedes es porque al igual que Fate yo tengo un conjuro por lo mismo de que no puedo entrar. – todos sonreímos.

–Entonces esta junta en el estacionamiento queda concluida. –

Y así como todos llegaron no fuimos, menos Alicia y Carim que seguían con su duelo a muerte y la mapache disfrutaba de la vista. Y yo, bueno yo me fui con Nanoha ya que no era necesario ir con mis madres que ya estaban aquí, miré por un momento a la cobriza a mi lado y detuve mi caminar, ella al darse cuenta también detuvo su paso y me miró con confusión en sus ojos.

– ¿Sucede algo Fate-chan? – me agache un poco quedando a unos centímetros de Nanoha para verla fijamente, sonreír y besarla tiernamente.

–Te amo. – mi sonrisa se ancho cuando vi el sonrojo de mi novia.

Los brazos de Nanoha me rodearon la cintura y hundió su rostro sonrojado en mi pecho, reí un poco por lar cosquillas que me hacía su respiración, correspondí el abrazo y bese su cabellera cobriza, me separe un poco de ella para verla con el rabillo del ojo. Nanoha levanto su rostro con una facción tímida.

–Y-Yo también te amo. – música para mis oídos.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Vivio y vamos a comer a un restaurante? – le sonreí y ella asintió.

–Me parece perfecto. – me sonrió con su notable sonrojo que la hacía ver más linda para mis ojos.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi carro, al subirse cerré la puerta con cuidado rodee el carro para luego subirme y comenzar a manejar hacia el colegio donde Vivio estaba a punto de salir. En menos de 30 minutos ya habíamos llegado a la escuela de Vivio, Nanoha y yo nos quedamos en la entrada de la escuela esperando a nuestra princesa, y hablando de ella, se estaba acercando a nosotras con una gran sonrisa y los ojos iluminados por vernos ahí las dos.

–Mamá, Papá, ¿qué hacen aquí? – extendió sus brazos para que la cargáramos y eso hizo Nanoha.

–Venimos a recogerte para ir a comer, ¿qué lugar te gustaría ir a comer mi niña? –

– ¡Oh! Hay un lugar con juegos donde se pueden comer hamburguesas, y lo acaban de abrir pero ya es muy popular, quiero ir ahí. – le sonreír a mi hija y le despeine un poquito su cabellera rubia.

–Entonces iremos ahí. –

–Iremos a comer en familia Vivio-chan – Nanoha junto su mejilla con la de Vivio. Me da diabetes con solo ver a mis dos amores demostrarse aquel cariño.

Las tres subimos al carro con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro, en el camino Vivio nos estuvo contando su día en la escuela el cual no escuche completo ya que me perdí en mis pensamientos otra vez. Y como no hacerlo si mi sueño se había cumplido.

Al haber "perdido" a mi familia, mi mayor sueño siempre fue construir otra con una persona la cual amara y tener hijos con esa persona. Y quien mejor que Takamachi Nanoha para ser aquella persona que me daría como hija a Takamachi T. Harlaown Vivio, ¡Oh cierto! Debemos de ir a cambiar el nombre de Vivio porque… oh… es cierto, todavía no soy el padre oficial de Vivio, primero tengo que casarme con Nanoha. Y así mi hija ya sería Vivio Takamachi T. Harlaown. Que hermoso suena, espero que no le pidan muy seguido el poner su nombre completo… pobrecita. Pero eso no le quita lo hermoso de que así sea su nombre después de casarme con Nanoha.

–Eso quiere decir que tengo mucho que hacer…–susurré sin darme cuenta.

–Hacer ¿qué cosas Fate-chan? – Nanoha me miraba curiosa por lo que acababa de susurrar y al verla solo tenía una vocecita en mi cabeza diciendo "Casarme con Nanoha, Casarme con Nanoha, Casarme con Nanoha…" – Fate-chan ¿estás bien? –

–Papá está muy rojo, como el semáforo de enfrente. – ¿Semáforo? ¡Cierto estoy manejando! Frene de golpe el carro y miré aquel semáforo que tenía el mismo color que mi rostro.

–Fate-chan ¿qué pasa? – Nanoha me miraba preocupada al igual que Vivio.

–N-nada, –suspire para tranquilizarme un poco _"Casarme con Nanoha."_ – solo se me ocurrió una vergonzosa pero gran idea. – les sonreí y ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa ya más tranquilas.

La comida en el restaurante fue lo mejor de este día, Vivio jugó con algunos niños que también se encontraban ahí mientras que Nanoha y yo esperábamos la orden para comer. Al llegar nuestra orden Vivio se despidió de sus nuevos amigos para comer con nosotras, al comer nos decía a ratos que era lo que haría en su última semana de clases, ya le faltaba poco para salir de vacaciones. Terminamos de comer y nos subimos de nuevo a mi auto, esta vez no me distraje con nada ni con mis pensamientos, lo sé, milagro.

Al día siguiente me desperté, obviamente, lo único raro es que me había levantado demasiado temprano incluso antes de que el dispositivo de Nanoha hablara para despertarla. Talle mis ojos para poder abrirlos y admirar la vista frente a mí, Nanoha abrazaba con ternura a Vivio quien agarraba la pijama de Nanoha, y yo, bueno yo estaba abrazando a ambas, sonreí.

–Por favor que esto no sea un sueño. –

–"No, no lo es" – una pantalla con la cara de pocos amigos de Hayate apareció ante mí.

–Eso es bueno. – cerré mi ojos para volverme a dormir.

–"¡Hey no te duermas! ¡ Recuérdame por qué carajos estoy aquí con tus madres y tu hermana, Fate!" –bufo con desgano mi querida amiga.

–Me debes muchas Hayate-chan…– no hice ni el esfuerzo de volver abrir mis ojos.

–"¿Qué te debo muchas? Pero si soy un angelito, yo nunca te haría nada, si te he hecho algo enuméramelos" – mi ojos se abrieron para ver con incredulidad a mi amiga.

–Terminarías de ver one piece dos veces y yo aún seguiría contando todas tus maldades, así que mejor déjame disfrutar de mi familia y ve a salvarme la vida. –

–"No seas exagerada F…"– quite la pantalla frente a mí suspirando.

– ¿Mm? Fate-chan…–

–Lo siento, te desperté. – ella negó con su cabeza.

–Me despertó el mapache. – soltó una tierna risita y se me hizo imposible no sonreír.

–Igual me disculpo…– deposite un beso en su cabellera antes de levantarme de la cama– Iré a bañarme para ir a trabajar. –Nanoha volteo a ver el reloj.

–Aún es muy temprano Fate-chan. –

–Para mi trabajo de Enforce, lo es. Pero recuerda que le prometí a Hayate que tomaría su puesto a cambio de que acompañara a mi hermana y a mis madres. –

–Se me había olvidado. –

–Puedes tomarte el día para estar con Vivio, si quieres. Igual ayer en el restaurante nos dijo que no tendría clases ahora ¿cierto? –le sonreír y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Tienes razón. Pero lo más probable es que quiera pasar tiempo contigo,…al igual que yo. –

–Entonces… hagamos el trabajo del mapache las tres juntas. –

– ¡Sí! Yo siempre quise saber qué es lo que hace tía Hayate cuando trabaja, ¡aparte de emparejar trabajadores! – Miré a Vivio que había saltado de la cama por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

– ¿Emparejar trabajadores? –mi niña me asintió.

–Entonces… vamos a desayunar y luego a "trabajar" como solo Hayate Yagami lo haría. –

Tanto como Vivio y yo levantamos los brazos animadas. – ¡Hay que bañarnos juntas! – Nanoha y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente a Vivio. – ¿No podemos? –sonreímos.

–Claro que podemos pequeña–La cargue entre mis brazos, Nanoha se levantó de la cama y me abrazo mi cintura recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Vivio tiene el mismo don mío de decir unas muy buenas ideas. –

– ¡No perdamos más tiempo! – Las tres caminamos entre risas hasta la ducha.

Ya ha pasado una semana en la cual eh conseguido este anillo de compromiso, ya es momento de forjar una larga vida con Nanoha y que Vivio lleve mis apellidos. El día de mañana se lo diré, mientras volamos por el cielo, la elevaré hasta más alto de la nubes y observaremos el amanecer, ahí, en ese momento donde el sol nos ilumine con sus primeros rayos del día, en ese preciso momento le diré a Nanoha todo lo que mi corazón a cayado y le pediré que sea mi esposa. Sí, eso haré.

**PAM.**

– ¡Ah! – sobé mi nariz y miré con odio el poste que se atravesó en mi camino e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

– ¡Fate-chan! – mi novia vino corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado. – ¡Tu nariz esta sangrando! – puso sus suaves manos en mis mejillas y elevo mi cabeza para que la hemorragia se detuviera un poco mientras buscaba papel en su bolso–aquí está…–

– G-gracias Nanoha…– tome el papel y lo puse en mi nariz.

–Mou Fate-chan, desviste tener más cuidado, ahora tendrás que recibir a tus mamás y a tu hermana con la nariz rota… ¿En que pensabas? –

–En ti. – sonreí pero mi sonrisa se borró rápidamente al procesar lo anterior. – ¿Mis madre y hermana vuelven? ¿¡Por qué no me hablaron antes!? –

–_Pensé que sería otro momento romántico entre nosotras…_ Porque es una sorpresa. _–_ me dijo sencillamente mi novia.

–Nanoha…– la mire tratando de aguantar la risa.

– ¿sí? –

–Si era una sorpresa no debiste habérmelo dicho…– mi novia guardo silencio por unos segundo para luego rascar su cabellera nerviosa.

–Nyahaha lo siento Fate-chan, mi boca suelta lo arruino todo. –

–No digas eso Nanoha, no arruinaste nada, ¡ahora tengo más ganas de verlas! –Me levante del suelo y agarre la mano de Nanoha entrelazando nuestros dedos, le sonreír cuando ella volteo a verme. – Vamos. – ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar hasta donde iba a aterrizar la nave que traería a mi amiga, madres y hermana de vuelta.

Al llegar la nave y aterrizar la puerta trasera se abrió, juro por todos los cielos que esa maldita puerta bajaba en cámara lenta debieron de aceitarla, estoy como una niña de cinco años esperando a que los comerciales de la tv terminen para que comience mi programa favorito.

Una vez que aquellas puertas por fin tocaron el suelo cuatro sombras se fueron acercando hasta que dejaron verse los rostros y ahí estaban mis familia junto con Hayate, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate genéticamente alterado. Al visualizar perfectamente a mi hermana y ella a mí comenzamos a correr hacia la otra hasta juntarnos en un abrazo.

– ¡Fate! –

– ¡Alicia! –

– Bua~ No sabes cómo extrañe el pelear contigo en toda esta semana, y hacer bromas juntas, y el ligar a morras juntas y...y… y…–

–Alicia, nunca ligamos a morras juntas…– me separo de ella y me miró fijamente.

– ¡Tienes toda la boca repleta de razón! Yo no conquiste a mi mapache– soltó un suspiro resignado. – Ni pedo, la vida sigue. – se rió despreocupada.

– ¿Y para nosotras no hay abrazo? –

–No. – Alicia me abrazo más fuerte dando la espalda a nuestras madres. Gracias a eso se ganó un golpe por parte de ambas quedando en el suelo noqueada.

Riendo abrase a mis madres– Las extrañe mucho… Precia-mamá…–miré sorprendida a mi madre de pelo purpura cuando la abrase. Se sentía diferente, se sentía… real.

–Estoy viva Fate. – me sonrió.

–Pero, Alicia, con ella…– mi hermana se levantó de suelo riendo.

–Resulto que tal conjuro solo servía para una persona y decidí que mamá lo tuviera. Y hablando de conjuros, ¡Mira! – mi hermana saco de su bolsillo un papel donde venía escrito el conjuro que rompía el que ya traía en mí. – Vamos Fate no hay tiempo que perder así mi cuñada por fin podrá dormir tranquila sin el miedo de que mueras por 3ra vez y estés haciendo competencia a Krilin. – Alicia comenzó a leer el conjuro.

– ¿P-pero Alicia…?–

–Hija... –mi madre Lindy puso su mano en mi hombro, miré a mi hermana la cual sonreía alegre mientras decía el conjuro.

–Bla, bla, bla, vida tendrás, bla, bla, bla, la maldición este conjuro destruirá, bla, bla, bla, ninguna maldición a este cuerpo jamás caerá, bla, bla, bla, hasta la muerte libre serás. – al terminar de "leer" si es que a eso se le puede decir leer, sentí una gran punzada en mi corazón, un quejido salió de mi boca y apretaba mis ojos ante el dolor.

–Agh…–

–Tranquila en un rato pasara. – y si después de un rato el dolor seso. En ese momento le arrebate el papel de las manos a mi hermana.

–¿¡Cómo carajos hizo efecto si ni lo leíste bien!? –

–Nada es perfecto en esta vida Fate, el punto es que hizo efecto, lo demás vale madre. – ella con su típico tono de despreocupada.

–En serio… ¿ya todo termino? ¿Tan fácil? – esto es raro esperaba más peligro o algo, no sé, estar al punto de la muerte por 3ra vez mínimo ¿no?

–Umm, no falta arreglar el problema de Exniz, no pueden tenerlo encerrado ahí en algún momento escapara, después de todo es un demonio. –

–Yo me encargare de mi hermano, no se preocupen con el nuevo ejército que he creado de ángeles caídos se encarga de castigar a los demonios. – Sawrol llego de la nada.

–¿Ángeles Caídos?–

–En pocas palabras somos como un ejército fantasmal, mis compañeros ya están recogiendo a Exniz de la celda en la que se encuentra así que, Fate-san, doy por terminado la pelea entre los mundos espirituales con ustedes los seres vivos. –hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

–Amm está bien, gracias. – dije algo confundida.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin termino? –Miré a Nanoha y le sonreí– ¡Ya era hora! – Nanoha se abalanzó sobre mí y caímos juntas al suelo, en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo.

* * *

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que todo el problema de la peleas se calmó y bueno en este momento me encuentro guiando a Nanoha con los ojos vendados hacia un lugar muy especial que será para nosotras en un futuro.

–Mou~ ¿Fate-chan? ¿Ya puedes quitarme esta venda de los ojos? – sonreí y solté su mano, ella se detuvo abruptamente en el instante en que la solté.

–No, todavía no, me estoy desvistiendo. –

–¡Con más razón me debo quitar esta venda! – estaba a punto de quitarse la venda pero fui más rápida y até sus manos.

–Pequeña pervertida…–miré fijamente los labios de Nanoha los cuales se estaba mordiendo el inferior, no resiste aquella tentación y la besé.

Nanoha correspondió el beso rápidamente e igual lo volvió más apasionado introduciendo su lengua en mi boca comenzando una guerra la cual decidí ganar cuando se descuidó mordí su lengua para luego chuparla, finalmente la solté, sus mejilla estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era entre cortada.

–¿Fate-chan? –

–¿sí? – le respondí mientras continuaba mi cambio de vestuario.

–¡Ya quítame esta venda! –

–Tranquila, ya termine de cambiarme. – me acerque a ella para quitarle la venda.

–Que mal…– al quitarle la venda lo ojos de Nanoha se cerraron de inmediato por la luz.

Al abrirlos de nuevo quedo asombrada por la vista, o eso me dice aquel brillo que están es sus ojos. Y ¿Quién no? Estábamos en uno de los cubículos de la gran rueda de la fortuna que se encuentra en Londres en el punto más alto de este con la vista en el atardecer, yo estaba vestida de traje negro, hincada con una sola rodilla frente a ella sonriendo y extendiendo la cajita aterciopelada color guinda mostrando el anillo que le compre para hacerle esta pregunta que llevaba rondándome por la cabeza hace ya varios meses.

–Takamachi Nanoha ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? – le sonreí avergonzada.

–…Yo… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! – Nanoha, mi amiga, mi novia ahora prometida, se abalanzó enzima mío para llenarme de besos mi cara, literalmente.

Correspondí a unos de sus cuantos besos fugaces que me daba en los labios, después de un rato se alejó un poco de mi rostro para sonreírme con lágrimas en los ojos, seque aquellas lágrimas y correspondí la sonrisa, tome su mano para colocarle el anillo.

–Gracias Nanoha, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo…–

* * *

Después de 3 meses de aquel hermoso momento ya estoy en la iglesia esperando a mi futura esposa, estoy muy desesperada por que ya llegue porque si no llega me vuelvo a morir y juro que ya no regreso… este… ¡Bueno! ¿¡Quien no se pondría así el día de su boda!?

Y la verdad nunca pensé que nuestra boda, se convertiría en una triple…

* * *

¡AGUANTEN! ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN RESPONDERÉ SUS REVIEWS DE HACE 6 MESES.

_**Review:**_

_**Vanes Izumi:**__Jajaja Siendo sincera me agrada escribir las locuras de Alicia y siempre la imagino que es mucho más desastrosa que Hayate por eso la pongo así en la historia, jajaja suerte con la rimita xD_

_**KuroKruger: **__¡No es soborno! Bueno si, pero ¡No! Además soy muy buena persona, actualice todas mis historias, más el nuevo capítulo de la secuela y de regalo 2 one-shot NanoFate xD y no llegaron a los 80 reviews y aun así los consiento :c Igual Gracias por el Review xDD_

_**Danael-chan: **__Jajajaja es que Vivio es igual de troll que su Tía Alicia, jaja sabes, el capítulo se me ocurrió porque mi hermana se andaba quejando de la visita de Andrés todo el santo día y era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza y cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo 13 me llego la visita a mí. Me estuve riendo todo el maldito día por la coincidencia xD Nanoha siempre quiere matar a quien sea que se le acerque a Fate :u Yo sufrí escribiendo el final pero espero que te haya gustado e igual espero que leas la secuela para seguirte leyendo owo_

_**Fer: **__Es bueno saber que te saque risas, espero que te haya gustado el final y leas la secuela que te prometo tendrá mucho más comedia que esta eue_

_**MK: **__Jajaja ya me imagino tu cara xD Na~ tu descontrólate adoro tus reviews descontrolados (¿?) Pos si se le armo y se le va a armar más en la secuela por pervertida, pero así la queremos ¿no? xD Que bueno que se fue la seriedad, esa cosa no se lleva muy bien con mis capítulos cómicos :u Lee la secuela para que pierdas toda la seriedad que te queda xDD bueno si es que quedo algo jaja _

_**Alondra Scarlett: **__Me acostumbro muy rápido a lo que sea es algo bueno de mí xD Mi madre es mala solo cuando quiere :'u y tu mamá es bien chila QoQ Creo que Alicia fue la que más se destacó el capítulo anterior, y quien sabe puede y si hagan trio o no eue es un misteeerioo~ _

_**Pika-anime: **__¡Wuuju! Bueno la secuela ya debería de estar publicada, y en cierta parte si se tratara de como revertir el hechizo pero es más el "con quien se quedará Hayate" si con Carim o con Alicia o la dos eue ~ Los sientoooo~ lamento la demora y me alegro que sea una de tus historias favoritas, me hace tan feliz saber esto que ya estoy llorando (no es broma) ¡Siii Helado! Aquí la actualización final y ya puedes leer la secuela y el one-shot de regalo si gustas owo Gracias Pika-anime por seguir leyendo uwu/ __**PD: **__Amo tu imagen de pikachu uwu Y como me dicen que soy Sapphire/May,… Voy a atraparte eue ok no xD_

_**Masspao: **__No te preocupes la que anda desconectada de los fic aquí soy yo, ya son 6 meses, y culpo a la escuela por mantenerme ocupada a tal grado. Pero bueno jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y en verdad espero que sigas leyendo la secuela que haré :3_

_HOLA, TANTO TIEMPO, Y SI TIENEN GANAS DE MATARME NO LOS CULPO PERO ANTES LES DEJARE UN "BLOOPER" PARA VER SI PUEDO HACERLES REÍR ANTES DE MATARME, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, LOS AMO O0O"_

**-BLOOPER-**

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que todo el problema de la peleas se calmó y bueno en este momento me encuentro guiando a Nanoha con los ojos vendados hacia...

**TRAZ**

_**Fate: **__Se volvió a caer…_

_**Nashi: **__¡Corte! ¡Nanoha Estas viendo y no ves!_

**Nanoha: **_¡Pero si no estoy viendo!_

_**Nashi: **__Hacke… Da igual, seguimos "Han pasado bla bla bla guiando a Nanoha bla bla bla un lugar muy especial bla bla bla futuro" ¡Acción!_

_**Nanoha: **__Mou~ ¿Fate-chan? ¿Ya puedes quitarme esta venda de los ojos?_

_**Fate: **__No, todavía no, me estoy desvistiendo. _

_**Nanoha: **__*Se quita rápidamente la venda* __¡Mentirosa! Pero no importa yo te la quito._

_**Nashi: **__¡Tijeras! Digo ¡CORTE! __*suspira*__ Nanoha, se supone que debes de soltar un "U-uhn" tímido, ¡No tragarte a Fate en plena grabación! ¡Alguien podría echarles agua me están ignorando! _

_*__5 minutos MilkyWay después__*_

_**Nashi: **__¡Acción! _

_**Fate: **__No, todavía no, me estoy desvistiendo._

_**Nanoha: **__¡Con más razón debo quitarme esta venda! _

_**Fate: **__*Atar sus manos rápidamente antes de que se quite la venda*__…Pequeña pervertida__ *mirar fijamente sus labios, comenzar a besar a Nanoha apasionadamente*_

_**Nashi: **__¡Eso no está en el guión!... pero ya que, es buena toma… __*se va a comer unos tacos en la esquina y regresa después de 15 minutos* __Sigan con el rodaje o los fans van a matarme ¡Coño!_

_**Nanoha: ¿**__Fate-chan?_

_**Fate: **__¿Si?_

_**Nanoha:**__ ¡Ya quítame esta venda!_

_**Fate: **__Tranquila ya termine de cambiarme. __*quitarle la venda*_

_**Nanoha: **__Que mal…__ *mirar el paisaje de afuera* __¡Wow! ¿Cuándo llegamos a Londres? ¡Pero mira que vista papu! ¿Cómo es que no sentí que no subimos a la rueda de la fortuna? ¿Cuánto dinero gastaron en esto? __*recargarse en la ventana del cubículo e irse de osecico al suelo* _

_**Nashi: **__¡Genial! Arruinaste la lona…_

_**Fate: **__*mirar el anillo dentro de la caja aterciopelada* __Este anillo es de ¿plástico?_

_**Nanoha: **__*K.O. en el piso* _

_**Nashi: **__Hey! Ese anillo lo encontré en una caja de cereal. Soy pobre ¿que esperaban? Saben que , ya déjenlo así, sus dobles me hacen más caso. _

_.-..-.-.-.-.-_

_Ahora saben porque tarde tanto en hacer el capitulo uwu *excusas* Pero bueno! Ya estoy Lista para que me quemen y me lancen al rió! Pero antes pasen y lean mis dos one-shot de reglao "Asesina de corazones" y "En tu puerta." Lo sé, los mejores titulos solo a mi se me ocurren ese tipo de cosas ._. (? _

_Los ama __**Nashi T.H.D.H owo **_


End file.
